My Silver Moon Boyfriend
by teiboi
Summary: Gohan lost his wife, now he's a single father, a certain silver haired demon can't keep away from gohan and what is with vegeta and goku! Find out more...Gohan xox Sesshomaru! Dbz and inuyasha
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or Inuyasha

Enjoy…

Sesshomaru xo Gohan

My Silver Moon boyfriend

_A beautiful song was playing at the funeral of my wife…my life mate Videl. She gave birth to our beautiful angel pan…months before. I had the perfect job…a professor at a university and working part time as a high school teacher. I had the perfect life with her…until she was taken from me a second time, how fate is cruel. I couldn't tell last since I shed tears, many years before from when we fought Buu, when the world was coming to an end and to find out my then girlfriend Videl was eaten, turned into chocolate by that hideous, revolting monster! Now she's gone and I'm a lonely single parent of a beautiful angel who had to lose her mother at such a delicate age. Curse the gods, but I couldn't say such things or think it. I was once given a gift by the gods, it was a reason for this…it has to be…right? Seeing your love one for the last time, you wouldn't or couldn't understand how this could've happen, she was beautiful and strong! How could a super human die such a week death, you would've thought a mere bullet was nothing but it was…My darling wife was killed by a stray while she was shopping for some new attire for our daughter. I had to be the rate the bullet was traveling to take her out like that. When I first heard of her passing, I went ballistic. It took my father; his mate Vegeta and Piccolo to stop me from completely obliterate my-self._

_On that dreadful day…_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... It CAN'T BE VIDEL! IT MUST BE A MISTAKE FATHER! DAD! I screamed, my powers growing out of control…_

"_KAKARROT TALK TO HIM NOW BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID!" Vegeta yelled._

"_I'M ON IT! GOHAN NOOOOOOOO…YOU WILL DESTROY THE EARTH AND EVERYONE IN IT DON'T DO THIS GOHAN." My father caught me, but I was too out of it to noticed, he had to call his mate Vegeta for help. "VEGETA A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE MUCH APPRICATED." Goku said sarcastically, who would've known father, jokes even at times like this. _

_Vegeta grunted but compiled to his mate's request. Vegeta practically jumped on me, to bring me down on the ground. Piccolo was watching not far, he decided to help out seeing my father and vegeta weren't doing much good since I was at the peak of my rage, and was pushing them off. Piccolo spoke to me only he was able to calm my nerves to tell me it's was alright, that I had the support of all my family and friends of this terrible tragedy._

"_It's alright gohan, everything will be fine, you'll see. I'm greatly sorry for what happened to videl, it was something no one ever expected especially at a peaceful time like this…but the state your in isn't helping the situations gohan, you must compose yourself and prepare to say goodbye, you know as well as I she cannot be brought back a second time especially with the dragon balls. Everything happens for a reason, It can be confusing and hard to understand but know this…the both of you created a beautiful baby girl…embrace this child and you will see that she have more of her mother than you realize, she will live on through the both of you…you know this until it is your time to part this earth and reunite again with her. Do you understand gohan?"_

_What piccolo said made sense, although a part of me still wanted to commit suicide but the questions was, was I ready to take that risk and see if I would really go to hell? To see if I could really be with her, what would she think once I reached there, would she be glad to see me or angry for leaving our little one in the care of her grandparents? No I didn't want to do something like that, and leave my little chibi without both parents. I couldn't, no I would never forgive myself. I stop my tears, and told my father and vegeta that I was fine and thanked them for helping put sense back into my life. I told piccolo I would make up for him for staying this far into my life, I felt I owe him now than ever._

_Now that I was calm, now what? What do I do from here? Do I go to my two month old baby tell her, her mother passed, or more like her mommy sleeping. What do I do from here…?_

_3 years later…_

I woke up with a jolt, turned to my alarm clock; it was already 8 in the morning. I took in a deep breath of relief; _I wouldn't be late this time._

Life couldn't' be better for me I'd say, my little one is now an explorer, and she's darn smart for her age, she's already doing everything a 10 year old is doing. One day I took her over to her grandparent's house, more like my father and vegeta, and I knock several times on their door; they live a few miles from where I live, all I could hear is moaning…_oh great not now, they knew I was coming over, especially with pan. _Ever since my father and vegeta got together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other for a second, they were like rabbits highly addicted to each other sorta gross to think about it. Once I let myself inside I sat her down on the couch. I touch her nose gently and kissed her forehead, "Don't go anywhere munchkin, I'll be right back" She giggled, "Okay daddy." Once I was sure she was still on the couch, I sneaked my way upstairs. I wasn't surprise they didn't sense my Ki. They were too engrossed in their love making it was madding. Although my father was the most powerful mortal out there, it was vegeta that was the dominating male in the relationship; you could actually hear it in my father's voice. "Oh vegeta, yes there! Don't stop, harder, harder damn it!" then he'll scream vegeta's name in a fit of ecstasy I wanted to vomit right there. So I tip toed back down stairs and waited with panny for them to come out and totally embarrass themselves…and my father to look foolish in front of his granddaughter.

I could hear them talk amongst themselves and heard the shower being turned on. _I guess their getting cleaned up or for round two…_

I suspected as such when an hour had passed and they finally came down the flight of stairs. I knew vegeta sensed us from the beginning I just think he chose to ignore it…the bastard.

"Geta, I was thinking we should remodel the house it's just too plain you know?"

Vegeta scowled, "No way kakarrot we're not remodeling the house in your stupid bright orange colors, I'll hang myself before I live in a house as hideous as that."

Goku pouted, "Awww alright can it at least be a color we can agree on?" goku asked he put on the puppy dog face, vegeta could never resist.

"Fine but only if we both agree kakarrot, besides your brat and grand brat is here." Goku's face paled. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU D-D-O-O-N T THINKS THEY HEARD US!" Vegeta smirked, "That never stopped you before. And yes they did." Goku's face paled even further. Vegeta smirked grew wider.

Goku went ahead past vegeta into the living room, to greet his family.

Pan jumped from the couch and ram into her grand father's legs.

"Grandpa hi, how you're doing I heard you upstairs, it seemed like you was in pain, do you have a boo boo grandpa. Want me to kiss it?" Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter, I choked on my spit, and my father turned white like their tile floor.

"Umm…n-n-n-oo-o-o-o- panny I'm fine really! Just was doing some things…" Goku slapped his forehead, _oh stupid goku you're steering it the wrong way._

I scowled at both of them, I told pan to go outside and play for a moment, and I made sure the door was open so I could see her.

Vegeta stopped his laughing and sat next to me, my father ashamed of him-self chose to stand.

"So _every time_ I come here this is what she's going to hear and possible see if not careful right? Come on dad, vegeta couldn't you guys do this earlier and not on our arrival?" I looked at them disbelieving. Vegeta wasn't fazed by my words but father was…

"I'm sorry gohan…" Vegeta cut him off before he could apologize for his actions.

"Kakarrot there's no _need_ to apologize, gohan knows full well of our ki signature, he could tell if we're engaged in, *smirks* sexual activities, but he chooses to walk in with his brat, knowing full well of her intelligence, she's not stupid gohan she know what we're doing, you know what we're doing even before you come within miles of our home, so don't come here trying to belittle us with bullshit. IF it bothers you so much wait until our ki goes down, and then come."

It felt like vegeta slap me across my face, he was right. I had a extra sense with ki, I'm not sure if it was an extra gift from the old supreme kai, but I had it. If I wanted to I could've waited but I didn't. I felt like an idiot in the living room I felt I was being my mother. So I apologize…

"You're right vegeta, I'm sorry father, sorry both of you for this trouble, I feel like I'm being like mom again."

Vegeta nodded, "its fine, you can bring her whenever you're ready"

And that's just the beginning of my new life…I'm now vice president of capsule corporation, can you believe it? I still can't. Bulma and trunks were kind enough to give me this position after the passing of my wife. It was something to keep me busy and help me to move on…I sorta did _when I met him…_

We met in business meetings through capsule corp. He was an old investor for the company, according to the records, his family funded Capsule Corp. In the meetings, he always appeared bored; his expression never changes, not once. His eyes held a different meaning, like it was something more beyond his piercing gaze. He would constantly look my way. It made me nervous, _what's his problem, I don't have any stains on my suit do i? _When ever the host of the meeting would concentrate on the board, I would look to see if there is in fact any food stains. Trunks would snicker at me from time to time, finding it funny that I would go nuts over the littlest things. He mouthed to me "you're fine". So I stop and concentrated on the meeting before me.

I took a peek his way quickly before my gazed back to the host. _He's staring at me again! Do I look that horrible?_

I was saved by trunks when he waved his hands in front of him. "Do you have a problem with my vice president, Mr. Yamamoto?" Mr. Yamamoto turned to trunks and simply said "no' before he turned to the host. After a few minutes of silence, trunks gave me the thumbs up hidden only for me to see. I simply smiled.

Finally the meeting was over because in a few I had to pick up my little one from high school, yes you heard right, my panny is so advance, she skipped all the way to high school. It's amazing really, I'm so proud of her. *Looks on dreamily* I was abruptly snapped out of my day dream from trunks who was franticly trying to get my attention.

Trunks chuckles, "Man gohan are you alight, you were spacing a bit." Trunks leaned over to me said in a low whisper, "*Snickers* or you were day dreaming about _Mr. Yamamoto!" _ My face flushed; totally mortified he took it as sign of it being true.

"Hai, I knew it you like him…"

I waved my arms anime like franticly in the air desperately trying to shut him up because people were actually stopping and trying to peep into our conversation.

"Would you be quiet, you're starting to get attention, I really don't want to be the center of gossip ever trunks. And no that's not the reason why I was fantasying; it's because of my daughter, I'm proud that she's advancing even further than I could ever imagine!" I had to catch my breath for talking non stop with out breathing.

Trunks put up his hands in surrender, "Alright man I'll back off." He points at me comically, "But I know what I saw and I saw something. Any way I have to get back to the office, I have more meetings to attend, don't worry though, it's not necessary to join me, chow!" Trunks waved at me before he left.

_Thank goodness he's gone, I mean damn was it that obvious I was staring at Mr. Yamamoto and well…he was staring at me! But it was out of curiosity more than anything. I mean you would look too if you saw someone staring at you every 10 seconds._

Yes so here I was thinking and walking at the same time not even aware of the world, I swear sometimes I'm like my father. My brain can be filled with air. Any way next thing I know I find my self knock on the floor. _What the hell! _

I looked up and my faced paled! It was the same guy from the meeting! And the fact is he _knocked me down_! He offered me his hands, and I grabbed them being I didn't want to look like a baka (idiot) when getting up on my own. But his hands were sooooo soft! I mean I've never in my life met anyone man, woman or child who had such a smooth texture to their skin! Not even the supreme kai (gods) for crying out loud! When he talks it's like heaven rolling in a ton of ice cream, _where the hell did I come up with that!_

"My apology, Mr. Sons, I was rushing to a meeting but I guess it can hold a while longer" He smirked at me seeing my beet red face.

"It's nothing really Mr. Yamamoto, it was actually my fault, I wasn't paying attention." You'd figure from there that we would part ways and that would be the end of it right? Wrong!

"Mr. Sons, may I ask the reason for the CEO of Capsule Corp getting my attention during the meeting today?" He was smirking! He was clearly there to irate me, I know it! I wanted to growl, I even wanted to be rude but instead I became stumped. _What should I say! _I was actually screaming in my head.

"Um, w-w-well I-I'm n-not s-sure really!" I mentally smacked my head, _way to go gohan just give your-self away…baka!_ He only manages a say "hm". That made me pretty nervous, I know he noticed earlier in the meeting his staring was catching the attention of trunks. I mean what could I do or say. _A man was staring me down?_

I decided then, it would be better to just excuse my self but he spoke before I could actually made a move.

"Mr. Sons, I want to set up a meeting today, I know much about our CEO" I must have caught a glimpse of his smirk, "but I know nothing about the vice president. Is that possible?" _Actually no it isn't dib shit I have to pick up my baby…_

"Um, *nervously* It's not possible at the moment, I can schedule a lunch time tomorrow, I have personal business I must attend to." He seemed to accept the deal.

"As you wish tomorrow during regular lunch hours…until then" and then he does it. _He winked at me before he left._

Oh boy what I got myself into! I just mentally let it go, but I stop dead in my tracks….everyone was staring at me…I mean everyone! Even bulma and trunks, who was trying add insults to injury…I mean would could I say...but make a complete fool of myself and became something I didn't want in the first place, the center of attention…wow

"I guess I'll be going now, heheheh gotta pick up my little girl, yup, and that's what I'm going to do." I high tailed outta there knowing full well I'm going to receive an earful from everyone back home. Because a certain onna and a vegeta copy brat are not going let it go.

For now I'll just concentrate on picking up pan.

Once we were in the car, as usual she would babble to me about her day at school.

"And daddy, those bullies tried to hit me but I showed them! Don't worry though because I use my super strength so that no one suspected." She became quiet because she noticed I wasn't paying attention to her. I quickly snapped out of my daze. "I'm sorry honey its just daddy had a strange day today. And what did daddy say about using your powers?" I eyed her waiting to see if she'd lie."

"Daddy I had to defend myself or they w-w-would've h-hurt me! Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She burst in tears, immediately I felt like a dumb ass. I pulled over getting her full attention. I didn't want the day to end with my child unhappy. I gently wrap her up into my arms and cooed to her.

"Aww panny daddy's sorry, it's just I really had a strange day today and I'm sorry if I came kinda off. But try your best next time sweetie to work it out with your teachers…okay?" I gave her a kiss on her forehead for reassurance.

She sniffed a little, "Okay daddy" She brighten up a bit, I knew what was coming. "Can we visit grandpa? It's Friday, everyone will be there." I mentally groaned to myself, I knew the second they got there bulma and trunks would have blabbed their mouth to no end about it to everyone. _I'm doom! Doom! _I kept repeating it in my head not realizing I was steering off the road. My daughter screamed, "Daddy! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" _Shit! I'm really needed to get it together._

I was finally able to get the car under control…whew that was close, I almost risk my daughter's life, could I be any more of a baka! I had to stop the car, and apologize to my little angel over again, although she wasn't concern of the crashing more of if I'm alright. Once I reassured her, we headed on our way.

I would say it took an hour to finally arrive at the entrance of my parent's home. Once I walked in with pan in stowed, I was greeted by everyone. Surprisingly no one badger me with questions, and I was happy about that. _Maybe trunks and bulma kept silent…I wonder._

Well I spotted my parents, I put pan down and she ran over to them, crashing first into my father's leg. He laughed, picked her up and pecked her on her cheeks.

"How's my little panny today!" Goku chirped.

"It was okay grandpa I took care of some baddies!" She squealed excitedly, that caught vegeta's attention, and the three of them sat down so eager to hear more of what she done this time.

When she was finish, vegeta smirked, "I believe a tournament would be in order to really test out her strength, to see how far along her power really is. Don't you agree koi?" Vegeta asked snuggling against goku making him shiver. "Yes I would but she's way too young vegeta even by human standards, and stop it you're making me…you know!" Goku tried pushing vegeta away with pan in his arms but the ouji (prince) wouldn't stop. Goku put pan down so he can fully deal with his mate. "Go greet the others panny we'll meet again later okay?" Goku half yelled, half moaned from vegeta's persistent ness.

Pan cocked her head to get a better view of the two, she shrugged, "Okay grandpa, I guess its lovey time." Pan ran off to see the others.

I just shook my head disbelieving that those two would do that in front their guest no less, no in front of bulma, no in front of pan again for the millionth time!

Piccolo was standing at the far corner of their living room meditating; at least I think that's what he's doing. I went over to speak with him.

"Hey piccolo, how you been?"

Piccolo didn't open his eyes but I knew he was more than aware of his surroundings. "I'm fine gohan nothing new with me, same as always." He looked over to the other room and sighed, "I see vegeta and your father never seem to be doing anything else huh?" Piccolo smirked, my face flushed. "When ever do they do anything else except for groping each other all day and spar?" I chuckled; _I can't see myself doing that could I._

"Gohan, who is this person you're interested in? Forgive me for asking but ever since videl's passing…well you haven't thought of anything else but your daughter." I quickly covered his mouth checking to see if anyone was near but to my relief, no one was. To cover myself I lowered my voice. "_Who told you this?" I hissed. _I was especially pissed that he brought my deceased wife into the conversation.

Piccolo façade was unchanging, "No one did, have you ever heard of the look out?" Piccolo said sarcastically. Gohan's face burned with anger, "_You were spying on me piccolo?" I was r_eady to pounce on him for this invasion.

"You're family gohan, besides goku you are my priority to make sure your well. After that stunt you pulled at videl's funeral, forgive me for bringing it up." Piccolo said.

I was upset yes, bringing back old memoriesis very painful and right about now I was at the verge of tears again but I held it. I told myself from the beginning I'm going to be strong for my family. Show them I'm not weak.

"I trust you piccolo, sorry If I overreacted." But something troubled me, _what if piccolo saw me even through my intimate moments. Do I dear ask him?_

"Umm…P-p-Piccolo, do you watch my every moves twenty four seven?" I turned my head; my face was heated asking him such a personal question.

Piccolo chocked, he looked at me like I'd grown too heads, "GOHAN WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

I waved my hands in front of me in defense, "Geez piccolo I just wanted to be sure, I know that I just…" I felt it was best to keep my mouth shut. Instead I made up something to get away from the tension that was slowly building between us.

"Is that krillen, I…yea I see him, see you later piccolo." I ran outta there with inhuman speed before piccolo could protest."

I ran into to trunks, we both banged heads together, "Ow" we both said rubbing our sore heads. I spoke first, since I was the one in a hurry.

"Sorry trunks, sorta didn't see you there" I laughed nervously.

Trunks brushed it off, "It's fine gohan, what were you running from?" Trunks smirked curiously.

"N-n-nothing why would you think that?" I asked, using the old sons laughing, my hands at the back of my head and laughing innocently.

A crash could be heard, both trunks and I ran into the guest room to see what the problem was but it was only vegeta and yamcha, except vegeta was ready to gut yamacha and yamcha was hiding behind bulma.

Trunks and I were already on the floor double up, trying our best to not hype vegeta.

"But vegeta, I didn't know you were doing the nasty with goku especially with guest in the house, which _you _invited." Yamcha pointed out. That only infuriated vegeta more. His body was glowing, and the air around him began to crackle. Goku was franticly trying to calm his mate down but vegeta fell on deaf ears.

"NINGEN! WHAT I DO WITH MY MATE IN MY HOUSE IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS. YOU HEARD US YAMCHA, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLE LOSE ALL OF YOUR POWERS IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOUR SUPER HEARING WAS IN CHECK, YOU'RE JUST TOO FUCKING CURIOUS, TO CARE!" Vegeta screamed making everyone including his mate cringed.

"EP, Help me bulma" Yamcha said shaking uncontrollably. Bulma looked at him disgusted, "Move away from me, you're a pussy yamcha, hiding behind me? Hoping vegeta would swing at me? Argh I've had enough of you, it's over don't look my way ever again!" Bulma hollered at him in front of everyone.

Vegeta smirked proud of his ex-wife finally standing to that nobody. He immediately calmed down and went into the living room, goku closely behind him. Goku was puzzled. One moment, vegeta was going to rip out yamcha's throat out and the next everything was okey dokey.

"Vegeta?" Goku said still puzzled. "hmmm, kakarrot."

"What happened back there, did I miss something?"

"No you didn't I'll tell you all about tonight alright let's just get this over with, after all this is _your _idea." Vegeta sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"Okay, veggie, I'm going to go play with panny, see you in a bit"

All vegeta said was "hn"

I laughed how does dad do it? I mean he and vegeta are complete opposite of the coin. One has a dark history, the other light. It was amazing what brought them together. But enough about them for now, the door bell rang, and seeing that no one was going to answer I went and answered it myself.

I didn't even ask who it was, I figured this was a secluded enough place, not many people know it's here…right…right? Boy was I wrong!

When I opened the door, and saw who the person was, my heart seem to stop and the atmosphere around me slowed down…_How did he find me! It wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow! Why! _I felt that the gods were cursing me…maybe he was really there to assassinate me.

The air was suddenly hard to breathe and I could feel my brain losing oxygen, next thing darkness consumed me. I didn't even see the man of my dreams catching me before I hit the floor. I was too far gone by the time, everyone notice my _**Silver Moon Angel**_…

And that's it guys I unless you want a continuation this is just a one shot. I might make a few different more. I didn't want it to just be a full blown romance, more like an introduction and if you like it then reviews it. Or more clicks whatever but please tell me if u like this.


	2. Silver Moon Revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or dragon ball z. good so you can't kick my butt…lol

Sorry if the chapter comes off a little slow but trust me it'll get funny later.

Any way I already have two reviews which I'm very excited about it's enough for me to continue this chapter. I'll only go on if you encourage it. You are my power driver…with out this story it would be nothing remember.

Last chapter was only a introduction of gohan and a brief appearance of the silver moon hottie, but now it's going to get a little more complicated, the questions is can you handle it?

Chapter 2: Silver Moon revealed!

_Ow…my head what happened? I remember seeing him at the door way but I was too shock to do anything, I mean I wasn't expecting him in a million years to just show up at our private gathering. But it makes more sense now he's not here to assassinate me because something else is picking my brain. That someone could be the jerk that's hovering over my body, trying to wake me up at this precise moment…_

"Everyone move back, give him some air, Gohan wake up buddy." Trunks said, shaking me making my head swing back and forth like a bobble head.

I finally did open my eyes to see everyone either worriedly staring down at me or was just curious.

My brother goten, whom I haven't seen in a while, appeared next to me. "Hey bro, Are you alright? You just passed out!" I quickly got up from where I was, "No I'm not sure what happened either, hehehehe could've been lack of nutrition I guess haven't been really eating, so engrossed in my work." I told him, and made it known to everyone. I knew vegeta, didn't buy it and neither did trunks.

"If you say so gohan, you know there's plenty of food here, go grab something before it mysteriously disappears." Everyone zoned on my father who was attacking the buffet table, he was literally stuffing everything into his mouth and just swallowing forgets about chewing. Finally he realizes that all eyes were on him and he turned to us. "What I was hungry. Never seen me eat before?"

All of our answers were to just ignore him. Goten gave me a death defying hug, nearly crushing me. "G-g-goten, you're _crushing me man!" _Goten let me go, meanwhile madly blushing from humiliation. "Sorry it's just I haven't seen you in forever. Moving to America was the hardest thing I could've ever done. I just miss you, you know?"

"Yea, It's cool, you should go find your niece before she finds you, she has a tendency to "play football" with your legs." Goten laughed, "Isn't that the truth. See you in a bit bro, it's really great to see you again, hope we can hang a bit before the party is over."

I put my hand on his shoulders, "yea we will don't worry."

Goten paused a bit he was curious of the extra person at the gathering, "Um…Gohan, just so you know that guy standing in the corner with the silver hair I believe he caught you before you hit the ground. Who is he really? I mean he's just gawking like you're a trophy or something *Chuckles* what's going on between you too?"

I paled again, suddenly feeling sick; my stomach was forming knots in it. _Oh god do I have to face him now!_

"Oh nothing hehehehe, actually I don't know what he's doing here but I have a feeling someone is going to give…me…a…answer!" I said looking over at trunks with murder written on my face. He caught my look and just smiled sheepishly as to say "Chilax dude". Goten took the hint, "Oh kay, I'll just go find my niece. See you later."

I didn't want to dare myself to look his way, I wasn't in the mood for introductions, actually I just wanted to go home, but I had to confront this sooner or later, so I just strolled over to trunks.

I whispered in his ears, "So trunks, why did you bring Mr. Yamamoto to the gathering, you know you could've warned me or something!" I said, almost yelling at him.

Trunks face wasn't fazed by my reaction, "You really need to relax gohan, and I only invited him here per _his request_. He seemed most eager to know you so I suggest the gathering."

I let out a sigh, "Sheesh he's persistent isn't he?" I wasn't liking this one bit, I'm not too keen on stalkers, because that's what I'm thinking about him right now…a freakin hot sexy fuck all day all night innocent looking stalker! _Where the heck did that came from...maybe it's my hormone I'm not due for my heat in another few weeks! God I hope it doesn't come too soon. _(In case you're wondering where heat comes from, in the saiyan fanfiction culture the saiyan goes into heat a few time a year. It's like an animal when they go into heat, they're ready to mate or be mated.)

"Well do you want me to tell him to leave?" Trunks asked.

"No it doesn't make sense now, he's already here."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Trunks asked, he was going to help his mother set up for the evening activities.

"Yea…yea I'll be fine, I'll scream bloody murder if I get into trouble." Trunks laughed.

"Alright then, we'll call everyone in the living room once it's all set up."

I just nodded my head, I turned to go find my daughter, when the one I've been trying to avoid waltz in front of me. _Great…now he's trying to impress me._

"Good evening gohan"

I merely said a "hi" before going around him, it was getting a little warm for me with all of these bodies, so I decided then I'll chase after the little runt when I get back.

Once outside, I sat on the grass and meditated, I figured it would be wise to get all of the negative energy out of me. At this point I would've turned a vegeta on him. A few minutes of relaxation were all I needed. I felt renewed, ready to take on the world!

"It's a beautiful night don't you think _gohan?" _silver moon said. _Fuck he just ruined my ambiance. I was ready to take on the world but not with him in it…_

"I suppose"

"I've seen your daughter, she's beautiful." _I guess I couldn't argue with that._

"Thanks" I_ had to ask him why he didn't wait until tomorrow's lunch, at the moment I didn't want to hear from anyone's mouth but his._

"Weren't you scheduling for lunch tomorrow? Was tonight that important!"

For a long time he didn't respond at all. It was so quiet I thought he went back inside, when I turned around he was still standing, but the intensity of his eyes were trained on me. We stood there in what seem like an eternity a dimension where time itself stop. What I saw in the expression of his eyes, seem to confuse me. _What did he want from me?_

The trance was broken when he returned to his blank look. He simply asks, "Can we still have lunch?" _What is he getting at; I mean I've only seen him in meetings. Every time we converse with each other, it's like I'm talking to a puzzle. He doesn't mention what he wants but at the same time, you can tell he want's something or he wouldn't waste his time with me. _

"Listen I don't even know you're first name and you do. **What exactly do you want with me? **

"Its complicated gohan, it would be efficient if we spoke in private at lunch tomorrow, _then_ I'll answer all of your questions…"

I sighed, "Alright if you insist."I drop the subject; I wasn't going to get much out of him tonight. But I wasn't going to let him ruin my night with my family. So I mention to him I was going back in, he chose to stay…

Vegeta wasn't far from the door; he was standing by the wall with his eyes close. I knew he was listening on us but I let it go, when he was ready to speak to me about it.

I found my daughter tickling the day lights out of my father, he was sprawled on the floor his body shaking uncontrollably.

"hahahahahahahahha, stop, hahahaha, it, hahahha, pan, hahahaha, grandpa, hahahaha, trying to breathe, hahahahahha"

"You said I could tickle you grandpa, so why stop?" I laughed at the innocents of my child. She saw me, and squeals before letting my father go and ram into my leg like a foot ball player.

"HI DADDY!" I ruffle her hair. "Hey Sweetie, giving grandpa the old tickling attack?"

"Uh huh, I showed him!" I pick her up and kissed her on the head. "Can you tell me panny, what exactly is bulma and trunks doing?" I asked curiously since the both of them were determined to keep it a secret.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but since you're my daddy I will hehehehe. They're going to do karaoke." I put her down and allowed her to go back to my father.

_Karaoke? We never did that before. I bet it was bulma's idea. Oh well…another long night._

It wasn't long before bulma and trunks finally came into the guest room.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE?" Bulma shouted. Sure enough everyone turned to her. Who wouldn't miss her shrieking voice?

"Onna (woman), you don't have to scream at the top of your lungs we're not deaf! Vegeta finally out of his state, glares angrily at his ex-wife.

"Well put a sock in it vegeta the damage has already been done, now that I have your full undivided attention, we're going to be doing something a little different…we're going to be doing karaoke. You can sing any song you like, or make up your own. How does that sound?" Bulma said.

"I'LL GO TO HELL AND BACK BEFORE I SING. SINGING IS FOR THE WEAK." Vegeta stated none to happy with the idea of singing in front of everyone.

"I agree with vegeta, there's no way…" Piccolo stated horrified.

Bulma sighed, "That's fine too." Bulma was too calm the only ones who knew that bulma was up to no good was her ex-husband and trunks.

"But for every turn you don't sing, you'll have to eat Mr. Satan's Peppers."

"WHAT!? Everyone said.

"That's right" Bulma stated triumph.

There were groans everywhere, no was happy about that, especially vegeta.

A few people that were near him back away, his head was throbbing form irritation. When he spoke it was low and deadly…

"Woman, you expect me to bow down to your demands even after we're divorced! You've been trying to get your way ever since these gatherings! TO HELL WITH YOU! YOU MAY BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD BUT I WILL NOT BE REDUCED TO BE YOUR BITCH. EVEN I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE FOR REVENGE, I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST ME. AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED ANY MORE!"

I saw my father went to vegeta, he was whispering something in his ears. That seem to do the trick and they both went outside with out uttering another word.

_Yea another long night…_

I saw Silver moon came back inside, _he must have run into father and vegeta._

I felt deep inside maybe singing was the best medicine for me. Yea I know how it sounds, I'm losing my mind. But for what's its worth why not right?

"Bulma I'll go first, why not get this over with right?" Bulma seemed to calm down once I stated that. "Sure thing gohan, go right ahead." _What should I sing? I didn't know too many songs. Oh now I remember, I haven't sang that song since I was a kid but hey it'll probably lighten up everyone's mood._

"I'll sing dete koi tobikiri zenkai power (Exit destructive and regenerated power)"

Bulma squealed, "That's perfect gohan the song is silly so it'll brighten everyone's mood, *Lowers head* Sorry I cause a scene I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Don't worry bulma everything will be fine, let's just have some fun." I said to reassure her.

I made my way over to the front of the room, everyone turned to me. A few surprise faces including silver moon, weren't expecting me to sing. I'll be honest my voice isn't the best, I might say it's horrible but I'll try my best since I'm the most suitable host for this evening.

Piccolo chuckled, "Gohan I didn't know you had talent." My face flushed, "It's not like that piccolo I just volunteered since no one is going up first."

Krillen snickered he whispered to his wife, "Maybe he's doing it for his boyfriend in the corner." Krillen looked up at eighteen to see why she didn't respond, he was stricken when he found her goggling at the silver headed guy at the corner. He snaps his fingers in front of her face, "Eighteen, what are you doing? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Did you say something honey?" Krillen was mortified at his wife. "You're not lusty over him are you sugar bubble gum?" Eighteen played off like nothing happened, "I'm offended krillen that you would think so low of me." She "humph" before walking away in the other room.

_She was lusting over him, damn it. _Silently krillen devised a plan to protect his marriage.

"Well without further interruption I'll be singing dete koi tobikiri zenkai power (Exit destructive and regenerated power), it's an old song I made up long ago, so hope you enjoy."

By that time my father and vegeta came back in, they were unaware of the anouncement of the song. Vegeta almost laughed out loud when he saw a microphone in my hand.

"Kakarrot, you're brat is actually going to go through with it?"

"Yea I suppose so geta, I think it would be fun though, I'll go next."

"Yeesh, Hope he doesn't hurt our sensitive ears, but for you koi, I'll listen to you forever" Vegeta purred getting goku aroused, "Geta you really are a horn dog you know that?"

"Why do you think saiyans are known mostly for their sexuality, supremacy, and efficient in the arts of combat?" Goku scratch his head, "Gee geta, I've never really thought of that, and you know me being raised in all by humans."

Vegeta scoffed, "Yea well you better get use to the cultured ways kakarrot *vegeta smirks* because soon we're going to have our own full blooded cubs." Goku turned a few shades of purple, "b-b-babies! Men can't have babies!"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk Kakarrot, we've already spoken about this, I'll tell you what, we'll both carry cubs, if that'll make you happy." Goku calmed down a little, "Alright Vegeta I'm still a little frightened about that though." Vegeta put his arms around his waist comforting him, before he turned to gohan. 'Let's enjoy the show kakarrot, I want to know how horrible your brat sings."

(Note I'm putting the Japanese and English version of this song. I don't own this song. Also I have a youtube video so you can hear the actually song in japanese! Here it is enjoy ** watch?v=ZTfr0Ddvq3Y**)

Japanese version

Kakete Kuro yo appuru-iro monsutaa

Tonde kuro yo nattsu no kaori eirian

Deatte dokkin-dokkin

Pika-pika ginga wa poppukoon shawa

Kinou ni bai-bai-bai (go-han-n)

Fu-sh-gi (ip-pa-i)

Chikara wo komete (Okawari ok)

Kochira e lai-lai-lai

Woh…mirakuru zenkai powaa!

Haraheri wan paku kinto-u

Yama hondo takusan suiheisen

Deatte wakarete deatte wakarete

Ta-i-he-n

Ah mou kami-sama mo tsurai yo ne!...Gomen

Woh…manpuku zenkai powaa!

Dete koi tobikiri zenkai powwa!

English version

Runs monster apple

Fly alien color peanuts

That nerves when we meet

Under the hail of popcorn from the galaxy

Yesterday I said good bye (go-ha-n)

Mysteries (too many)

Energies together (to repeat)

Here to stay

Woh…Miracle and regenerated power!

It passes through mountains and horizon

And he was separating, finding and separating

It's terrible

Ah that it is hard stones! Sorry

Who…Miracle and regenerated power!

Exit destroyer and regenerated power!

_The end…_

I was finally finished with the song; everyone laughed, cheered, and applauded me. Even silver moon in the corner was slightly clapping for me…It was very comforting at least. Once off the stage, everyone was either telling me "Nice way to break the tension" or "I didn't know you could sing" or "You really know how to entertain" All I did was turned tomato and said "thanks"

I walked over to my family, who were huddled together. My daughter gave me a hug and told me the song was funny, father was still laughing at the song; remembering I sang that to piccolo. Vegeta of course was anxious to make a crack at me. Piccolo came over to us…

"Gohan, I remember that ridicules song you sang, it was the second time you interrupted me from my training, trying to get me to loosen up a bit huh?"

"Ta ha ha ha ha ha ha, ah piccolo, gomen (sorry) for the problem, it's just well, I was a kid then and I thought of you and still consider you family, All I ever saw you do is train, so I thought it would be nice to sing you a song." Piccolo shook's his head and mumbled "crazy kid" when in fact I was 25 years old.

"I can imagine what piccolo's ears went through just to hear you as a kid, muhahahahahaha" Vegeta cracking himself up.

"Ta hehehehehehehehe, yea those were the good old days."

(I think I'm just going to skip all of the karaoke performers and just mention their names, this story is not to focus on karaoke. Lol)

After I spoke with my family, I sat along side dad, and watch the others perform. Master roshii was drunk out of his mind, more than eager to sing in front of everybody. His voice sounded like when you scratch a nail to a black board. This upset vegeta greatly and my dad had to hold vegeta before he seriously injures him. Then krillen, ox king, oolong, puar, and turtle. It would seem the best show was the beginning one.

I was feeling a little tired, but I promised my brother goten, I would hang with him a little, so that's where I'm headed.

I see him with trunks, they're both talking, I guess about what goten's been up too…He saw me and mentioned for me to come over.

"Hey Gohan, what have you been feeding pan? She's so smart; she knows things even on I don't' know and I go to college."

"Yea, she was born gifted; I always say that the supreme kai must have blessed me."

"Yea she sure is gohan, before you know it she may even become a scientist for capsule corps."

Trunks phone rang, he went the other way for his privacy, and we took that opportunity to catch up on things…

"How's mom gohan, I haven't seen her in ages, she stop calling once I moved to America."

"I don't think she was ready to let her youngest son go goten, and that hit her pretty hard. She's been very slow ever since you left. Even when vegeta mated father, she never noticed it, never noticed anything anymore…I'm so worried, when we go to visit, she usually just nodes to everything that is said." I sighed, yes I was very worried for mother, she wasn't her aggressive self anymore and in a way, I miss that.

"I guess I'll go see her before I head back to America, you have to visit one day gohan, and it's pretty neat."

"Yea I suspect so little bro, when do you plan on leaving?"

"In two weeks, there are finals going on, so we'll have plenty of time to be just us…"

Goten seemed to be in deep thought, I wasn't sure if he was worried about something or was just spacing out…

"Gohan, What does this guy over there have to do with you? He's still doing what he did earlier and it's starting to freak me out. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Actually yes it does, I spoke with him earlier, He was anxious to tell me something goten but he only agreed to still have lunch with me…only then will say what's on his mind. I'm actually a little nervous about it could be anything. I'll bring pan for precaution."

"Yea that seems reasonable, it would throw him off if any of us went with you."

I yawned, my eyes slowly drooping. I was getting tired and I had to break it to goten that I wanted sleep; I can get cranky if I don't get my rest, I've decided to just sleep over dads, they have several extra rooms; take pan to work and deal with a few projects. Sometimes I work on Saturday; I wasn't lying when I said I'm a workaholic.

"Listen goten, I'm going to put pan to bed and then I'm hitting the sack myself, if you want to spend the night here, you know dad don't mind right?" I lightly punched his arms.

"Yea that's true, why would daddy kick out his itty bitty son?" Goten joked, pouting his lips.

I ruffled his hair and called out to my little juice ball, she was playing with marron, they were playing a game I knew was marron's idea. My daughter pan was more of a tomboy than an anything. She would rather play wrestling then play with dolls. It was fine just with me.

I picked her up, bathed her, put her in her night clothes, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. I explained to her earlier that I was going to bring her to work, she was very excited about it…so no problems there. Then I bade everyone goodnight, and caught my father and vegeta heavily making out in the kitchen…I shook my head_, those two rabbits were at it again._

Chapter 2 Silver Moon revealed part 2

The alarm clock my father hook up in the room went off bursting me from my sleep, I jumped so high in the air I actually hit my head. Tears were coming out of my eyes, the pain that I felt, it was indescribable, my daughter came in the room after hearing that suppose "earthquake"

"Daddy are you okay, I felt the house shaking." I laughed at her innocence.

"No panny, that just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Pan scratch her head like my father did, "I didn't know that beds have wrong and right sides." That gave me a laugh actually woke me up from my forming crankiness; sometimes she could be dense in the morning.

"Alright Miss. Butterfly don't want to be late for work do you?"

She shook her head "no" and scrambled into the bathroom, a few moments later I heard, vegeta say "Pan shut that door" and my father saying, "Geta I told you this was a bad idea with guest around." She came back smirking, "Daddy, I think I'll use the bathroom downstairs." I was irritated that they would do this in the morning, they knew I had to work that day and they knew my little one is here, are they that caught up in their sex, that they couldn't recognize anything else? I'm happy that my father was content but sometimes they take their suppose bliss into new found levels.

Shit I haven't got laid since my mate died over three years ago, and I have saiyan blood, plus I go through heat but I didn't let any sex come between me and my family. But they're not me are they? Right…So off to the shower I go. I came out after a half-hour and got dressed, I made sure my sunshine was looking her best; father was cooking as usual making a huge breakfast for us. Yea again I know how this sounds; my father who appeared to not have the slightest idea on cuisine is actually an expert in it. Maybe it had something to do with mating, I'm not sure how it happens, but he became an excellent cook like mom did.

Vegeta was looking in the newspaper and laughs at it every few seconds, I guess everything amuses him now. I've noticed ever since vegeta mated my father, hardly anything upset him anymore except for yamcha, master roshii, and his ex-wife bulma. Anyway pam rushed to the table, plop her-self in the chair, waiting to be served. Goku saw her and chuckled, "Aw morning panny, ready eat, go ahead and choose what you want." Pan screamed, "Yes" and headed for the serving table, I swear to you her plate of food was at least 1 ½ feet high. She sat herself down, said good morning to vegeta and stuffed her face, like my father did yesterday.

I sat myself down, saying good morning to everyone, I was in a the perfect mood, when vegeta had to crash it by asking all types of questions from last night…_what did I do to deserve this?_

"Brat; who was your boyfriend that came to the party?" Vegeta turned to me smirking, knowing full well his intentions were to irk me. At first I didn't let it show I was irritated, "its Capsule corps investor, he works closely with trunks, trunks must have invited him here, I guess they were friends. No we're not dating." Vegeta snorted, "Didn't seem like it to me, *laughs* you fainted when he opened the door, and he kept giving you those look gohan, do I look like a fool to you?" I shook my head, unable to say anything more; boy was vegeta pissing me off. It has to be a very good reason for me to be angry and this was one of them. "I know you have feelings for him, either that or you're a little confused." _He was right though I was confused; one minute I wanted to rip his throat out and the next I just wanted to fuck him right then right now. It has to be the heat talking has to be…_

"I'm not sure vegeta, but he wanted to see me today, so I'm going to meet him, I don't fully trust him and that's why I'm bringing pan with me." I barely whispered but vegeta heard well.

"Hn" That's all vegeta said before going back to his newspaper. My father went over to the serving table and took what he wanted before sitting with us. "Hmmm, I think I'm getting too good for my cooking geta, maybe I should have my own cooking show." Vegeta chuckled, "That wouldn't be a bad idea, could bring more money into the home." "Yea grandpa, I'll be the first to sit in your audience!" Pan chirped. Goku smiled, silently hit the top of her nose, "You're right panny, I'll consider it." Much wasn't said after that, once we were all done, father cleared away the table.

"Kakarrot, I'll wash you dry okay?" Vegeta said. "Sure thing geta"

_I guess I better leave or I'll be late, one thing for sure about me is my tardiness. Trunks on the other hand is not so keen on it. Well what can I say? He's the head person in charge._

I ushered my little on to the bathroom to get cleaned up before we left.

We were just about to get in the car when my younger brother goten came down the stairway…I have to break it to you, he looks fucked up. He looks like he was run over by a train and then some. _He must have had one too many drinks…_

I said good morning to him but he only moaned, so I told him I'll be back later, I had to make sure he was alright.

We finally made our way over to Capsule corp. I let pan go hang with Bulma and bulma's mother bunny, because the lunch wasn't until 2pm. I just hope I don't run into him sooner…

"Hey Gohan, it's nice to see you in a good mood this morning, after last night I expected you to be like goten." Bulma chuckled. "Nope actually I never even had one drink; I have a kid bulma I wasn't going to act a fool in front of her, that'll give her the idea that's drinking is okay. She's way too young for that." I said disbelieving bulma would bring that up.

"Your right gohan I'm sorry, thank goodness she's not in here, mother's cooking as usual, trunks went out…"

"Well I guess I'll be headed to the office, we've already ate"

"Wait gohan before you leave I have to ask, are you and that gorgeous man dating?" Bulma asked.

My face lit up, "No bulma! We're not dating, where you get that idea from trunks?!"

"Well no silly, it's….never mind." Bulma ushered me out the door, "We'll discuss it another time.

From then on, I didn't want to be bothered with anyone, not even my assistants. If anyone came through that office unannounced, they were going to get an ear full of my wrath…I just wasn't in the mood for gossip, _not about him!" Why am I so cranky, have to be the saiyan heat, has to be…_

It was 1:30 when my munchkin announced her self, I let her in…She sits next to me, jittery as ever.

"Daddy, I had soooo much fun today, Grandma Bunny made yummy cookies and brownies…she gave me a plate." Pan held up a package. "She also said I could share with you daddy, here you go…" I laughed so sweet of my panny, so sweet of bunny to do this. That woman was something special and I know Dr. Brief couldn't be happier with her.

"Thanks sweetie." I pecked her nose, "Daddy going to carry them for lunch, we have to go now and meet our guest alright?"

She jumped in air excitedly, "Then he can fall in love with Grandma Bunny famous cookies!" I chuckled nervously…that word for some reason had me off the last few days…_fall in love._

Silver moon suggest an expensive restaurant, named Gekkou, of course meaning Moon light…It wasn't bad, lunch was going for $250 a meal but I was making the money so it didn't bother me.

The waitress that was hosting us for lunch had confirmed that we were luncheon with Mr. Yamamoto.

"Alright Mr. Sons My name is Yugi and I'll be your host today, please don't worry about the bill, it was already taken care of by Mr. Yamamoto."

"Oh, okay then." It was all I could say, it seemed a little odd from him to tab the bill, if this was only lunch right? That feeling was coming up to hit me in my balls.

Pan was eating some of the bakery when he came in…the sight of him took my breath away, could a man be more beautiful then him…No I don't think so and no matter how angry I am towards him or feel about it, I can't shake the sensation that was growing towards him…

He was wearing a Rizzoli vested navy colored suit, his tie was a mixture of different shades of blue, he had his hair tied in a pony tail. He was stunning…

"Sorry I'm late; traffic wasn't on my side today." His voice sounded like heaven sang to me; okay maybe I'm overdoing it but what the hell.

"Its fine, I wanted to introduced you to the "love" of my life, Panny say hi"

Pan stood attention and bowed her head, "Konnichiwa (Hi, Good Afternoon), It's nice to meet you Mr. Yamamoto." Sesshomaru was pleased, that even the offspring of his interest had manners.

"Same to you princess, Please let's have a seat." Once he was seated, he asked us what we were interested in eating. Both of us said "Sushi" at the same time…it was cute really.

"Sushi it is; I will have it also."

"Mr. Yamamoto," I began but he cut my short…

"Please, Mr. Sons you can call me Sesshomaru" "Sesshomaru?" I question, _Isn't that the bringer of death?_

"Sesshomaru it is then" I stated, _He's so mysterious, a man of his statue why would his family name him the bringer of death?_

My daughter broke my thoughts when she mentioned to him that he can call her panny if he chooses.

It wasn't long before our host served us the sushi meal, it was delicious. Every seafood wrap in seaweed, de-li-cious…

Nothing much was said except my daughter talking a hundred mile a minute to Sesshomaru who was looking so yummy with sushi on his mouth, _I'd liked to dunk you in soy sauce…Again where are my thoughts going…?_

I had to control myself because suddenly I became aroused wanting to do _things _to him.

My thoughts were interrupted by sesshomaru, a look of concern in his eyes, "Are you alright gohan, you seemed lost for a second."

I laughed nervously my face heated up, "Hahahahaha nothing I just you know drifted off there a bit, but everything's fine I assure you…" I said using the family sons' famous laugh. It convinces him enough…

"Alright, now that were finish, do you mind if I spoke with you privately?"

"Sure, we're not far from Capsule Corp. anyway so I'll tell pan to meet up with bulma."

"Hey sweetie do you mind staying with bulma until I return, Daddy have business to take care of." Pan was delighted with the idea. "Alright daddy, I'll talk to you later." She pecked me on my cheeks and gave sesshomaru a hug. "Will I see you again Mr. Yamamoto?" Pan asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled, "It's really up to your father, hopefully"

Once pan left, it was decided to head for my office, it was the most private and secluded place. I told my assistants that under no circumstances, we were to be disturbed.

I lead sesshomaru into my office, "Nice Office Gohan, you made it your home I suppose." I laughed, "yea is it that obvious I'm a workaholic?" Sesshomaru nodded, "Bummer I need a vacation then."

"Hmmm, hmmm I suppose you do" Sesshmaru said. I've noticed since we had lunch and when he walked into my office, he wasn't masking himself. Normally he would have a "Don't fuck with me look" but he's been too laid back.

I sat down in my office chair sipping my coffee. "Well Sesshomaru?"

He didn't respond right away, it seem like he was calculating on what he should do next. My nervousness was starting to show, I have no clue, what he'd do next…what he'll say.

When he spoke to me, it was so soft I had to strain my saiyans ears to hear well. "Gohan I want you to do me this favor and not speak out no matter what is said understand? You'll be able to answer any questions when I'm done. Do you understand?" I merely nodded.

"Do you feel it gohan, I know you do. You can deny it, you can ignore it, you can try to forget it by being in raged all time but something is happening between us." Sesshomaru whispered. "Do you feel it?"

I was speechless, _how did he know something was there? I mean yes I realize now I'm falling for him, we haven't done anything, I'm not sure if it's just lust but I do have these emotions for him…_

"What are you getting at sesshmaru, how could you know this, we've only seen each other in those meetings that's it. Besides I'm not gay, I was married; I had an amazing life before…" I couldn't finish, memories of my mate was rushing into my mind, I felt I need to drop the thought before I break down again.

"But it's in your instincts gohan, you could never deny it." I was shock, _how did he know saiyans instinct?_

"What do you know exactly sesshomaru, did trunks speak with you or something?"

"I know more than you can imagine Son Gohan, Let's just say I have a small connection with trunks" I was losing my mind trying to figure what sort of connection, I mean it has to be a business relationship, it can't be more than that can it.

"What sort of connection sesshomaru; stop playing riddles just tell me the truth!" I getting inpatient, I'd rather be facing vegeta's wrath then to be kept in the dark.

"I've known vegeta, goku, and trunks many years before. I was at the tournament with my brother, the same one where…"

"The horror began…" I whispered shock beyond belief, funny thing was I never saw them or cared to.

"Correct, we came just to watch the tournament; we snuck past security into the elimination matches, vegeta cornered us because he knew we never signed in to fight. And because of our swiftness, it was too quick even by the human eye. No one noticed except your people, I knew I couldn't fool them by lies, that would only worsen the situation and that same day they were looking for…"

"The two beings that were going to show up at the tournament!"

"Right, we look suspicious enough. Even now the ningen's of this planet believes it is only run by them, that Is incorrect, before the first ningen appeared, it was ruled by demons, Not the demons from the hell dimensions, we are not created out of pure evil. We were created from our gods image, put on this planet to keep the ningen's in order. We ruled over the ningen's for hundred of thousands of years, our methods weren't the best but it ensures that they never caused destruction. Until one day, the ningens gods gifted them with spiritual miko's and priest to go against us. We were no longer their ruler but their sworn enemies, demons and ningen no longer were together, we all were divided. My people the demons (youkai) had so much hatred toward the ningen gods, that it was decided by my ancestors to slowly eliminate them and finally make us as the supreme rulers…It never came to that. We underestimated the ningen's power, slowly they wiped us out, before long it was only a few thousand of us remained, my people including the royal family had to go into hiding. We had no choice but to adept to the ningen society…to survive."

I was so shock, too shock to say anything, it was like everything made since now, I've met people who were a little to weird to be actually human and it made sense! That some of these ningen's weren't ningen's at all.

"I explained to vegeta, to the Z warriors about our kind, we run based on our Youkai (demon) powers and instincts, our people were made up of animal DNA. I'm from the great white dog tribe, and they're many more…" Sesshomaru stop for a moment to see what my reaction was. Sort of between, "Holy fuck" and "it's not that surprising being I'm half-alien."

"Vegeta told me of his people, why he revealed to me I will never know, but in all gohan our race is very similar, especially about mating. He told me in his words, "We knew our race was dying, so our gods granted the males the ability to conceive, it actually started to work, they were a few generations of our people before freiza finally destroyed vegeta. Kakarrot, myself and a few others were the last generation. A saiyan could tell of their soul mates, they would dream of them, its something within them that made it so. They would form special bonds even before they finalized the mating ritual." That's how I felt gohan, about _you."_

My mind seemed to stop, I felt like my brain was losing oxygen, _so that's what this is all about, the reason for these meetings, the invitation to the party, the lunch, just to get close to me. But did I want this? Lusting and loving someone are very different concepts. Should I take a chance see where this go and stop denying myself happiness?_

"A-A-about me sesshomaru, I'm just a Vice President of a company, I work because I have no life and the only thing that's keep me sane is my daughter. What could _you _possible do for me?"

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and came around to me, I backed up a few paces wasn't ready for this event, wasn't ready to believe that fate can change my life once again. He came so close to me, I stood up against the wall ready to kick his ass, but my body wouldn't budge, and I was bulging from my pants, my saiyan instincts kicking in, suddenly feeling aroused by this approach.

"I think you should leave sesshomaru get your mind cleared." _Shit maybe he's going through his heat._

I tried to push him back but he grabbed me instead, locking me in. He was so causal with it like we were already mates…

"You smell so good gohan, *Sniffs me* so good."

I broke free from him, "Are you in heat sesshomaru?"

"No, but I'm not denying my fate any longer." Then he does it, he gets a hold of my lips, kissing me like it was the last time he'd see me again. Pushing him away only made it worse for me, I was falling for him…falling in love, realizing now it may not be so bad to let my mate go, to be happy again. But I wasn't going to make it that easy…

I

When he was done kissing me I was so dazed, that I didn't realize someone uninvited walked in the door, that he was cheering me on, I turned to my horror, it was trunks…

"Trunks, it's not what it looks like…"_ Who the hell made that up, every person used it at least once in their life._

All right people this is it the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it, I told you it would get more interesting…hehehehehehe so let me know how you liked it.


	3. New discoveries playtime interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or inuyasha

Hi guys it's me again hehehehe, I hope you like chapter 2, I wanted to introduce sesshomaru's world now that you had a taste of dragon ball z hehehe. So this is what this story is about pretty much. It may end up as a double chapter.

Chapter 3: New Discoveries, spoiled rotten, and playtime interrupted.

_Okay…What do I do now? My best friend and CEO of Capsule Corps, Just walked on me making out with his investor…It sure wasn't just a peck on the cheeks. It was more like a heated sex just waiting to spring into action. You could tell because I had a major hard on and my face flushed with excitement, gosh I felt so dirty then…_

_I felt caught up in the moment, I couldn't say or do anything else…the best answer for me was just to lower my head and hope sesshomaru had a better excuse for this…Kami save me!_

Trunks just stared at us like we were cotton candy on a stick; I had no idea until now how much of a pervert he was. But then again, I don't think anyone would've thought innocent gohan would engage in such activities.

My face still flush from being caught and my mind still drifting on what to say to him…It was just so damn embarrassing.

"I won't apologize for what ensued moments ago but I will apologize on where it happened." Sesshomaru stated. _Good at least that's a start._

Trunks still grinning shrugged, "Honestly I don't care, I only came to drop some paper work for gohan." Trunks came and handed me the forms, my face redder than ever. "Um…thanks trunks."

"Don't mention it." He looked me in the eye, and winked at me before closing the door quietly behind him.

I let out the breath I was holding and nearly fainted too…_my life's over, he's going to tell everyone and I'll be dead argh…don't panic gohan it's just a kiss one simple kiss…_

The only sentenced I manage to speak was, "I need a drink." Sesshomaru smiled, he came traced his milky fingers along my cheeks, he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, "Was I too overwhelming for you gohan?" I smack his hands away, he wasn't in the least embarrassed or cared that we got busted if anything it only aroused him…the jerk!

"N-N-No it's not that, it's what happened after that, how could you be so smug about it?" I wasn't waiting for a reply; I left the office with him following behind. He called to me several times but I wouldn't answer him until when we left the building, irritated for being ignored, he slammed me against the wall.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck man?" I yelled, surprised that I even allowed it to happen.

"You knew this would happen, gohan and yet you allowed it, so why complain?" He released me; I brushed off my suit. "Yea well, wasn't expecting trunks, of all the people that could've burst in, it had to be him. I'm sure right this moment he'll tell bulma and then bulma will tell the world, I'm not ready for publicity sesshomaru, and if I go any further with this I would like a little privacy."

Sesshomaru was very quiet too quiet that I asked him if something was wrong.

"You okay sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru grabbed my hands and began messaging them, it felt damn good but…_okay what the hell is going on. Not in public…not in public!_

"Sesshomaru what are…?" He silenced me with his long fingers. "Gohan I want to show you something, I would advise that you bring your daughter" Sesshomaru started kissing me on my neck, suckling the skin, leaving red marks along it and like a fucking idiot I just letting him too, I couldn't help it. "Aw…What…oh shit" I was in heaven or what ever you want to call it but he was making me fucking horny if he doesn't stop I don't know what I'll do. I was disappointed that he stop, glaring at me with those honey due eyes, something was a mist alright, but what?

"Alright Sesshomaru I'll go with you, if it means avoiding everyone for a day, any funny business I head home got it?" He merely nodded.

"Go get her; I'll wait for you here."

_Yea my day is really turning interesting. _

I went back inside the building where the living quarters would be, bulma, my daughter, and Bunny were in the gardens. Both women were distracted while pan was playing with the pets. She was nearby the door so it was easier for me snatch her. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Pan screamed, when she saw me she calmed down. I held a finger to my lips telling her to don't make a sound. I ran with inhuman speed, so I wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Once outside I handed her to sesshomaru, who was more than please to take her.

"Where are we going?" I knew he wasn't going to reveal just yet where he's taking us instead, I mentioned him to the back of the building. He realized what was happening…

"Very clever gohan, we take to the air." It was a beautiful day for flight so why not?

I saw something appeared underneath sesshomaru's feet, some type of cloud. It couldn't be a nimbus right? "Is that a nimbus cloud sesshomaru?" I almost laughed at his confused face, it was cute.

"Whats a nimbus cloud?" He asked curiously.

"I can't explain the origin of the cloud, but I could tell you my father gave me a nimbus cloud when I was very young. The nimbus cloud only allowed the pure hearted to ride it. When my daughter was 2 I passed it along to her." Sesshomaru shook his head and smirked. "Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to ride that cloud. It is very rare to find a demon with pure hearted intentions. No gohan this cloud is made from my youkai magic." Both my daughter and I made an "Ohhh" and "ahhh" sound. Sesshomaru still smirking with his youkai cloud and my daughter Pan in his arms took off into the air. Soon I followed after them. It felt good to be in the air, it's been a very long time since I flown, not since we defeated buu. Even when pan learned to fly and I gave her the nimbus cloud, I never really used my powers, so the adrenalin in my body, it was exciting.

We passed over cities, tropical forest, islands, and Frosted Mountains. The scenery I knew my little one would enjoy. The wind kissing our faces, and our hair swaying to the strong winds…_I should do this more often…_

"Gohan, we shall be landing shortly." Sesshomaru stated, his youkai cloud going faster, I had to pick up the pace or I'll be left behind.

My mind wonder to where exactly he was taking us because I came across unknown land, I've never seen before, _this is odd I've traveled the world several times a youth and never came across this._

I was getting a bit nervous not just myself but the safety of my daughter. But I came this far with him, even was intimate with him the least I could do is give him a little more credit.

I noticed him slowing down, below a very dark and freakish forest. No sound admitted from the forest; no sounds except our breathing…_yea very creepy._

I saw pan shifting nervously in his arms, I was amazed when sesshomaru cooed her from her nervousness, it worked, and she calmed down and snuggled into him…how cute. He finally touched down on the dark forest floor. I followed closely behind.

"What is this place?" I finally said breaking the silence of the forest.

"The Mikiri (Abandon) forest." Sesshomaru whispered. (I couldn't find the word forsaken forest in Japanese so I had to get something closest to it, if anyone have suggest please pretty please tell me. )

"You mean to tell me there's no life in this forest?" I said all too loud. Sesshomaru only nodded, "But that's impossible, every forest on this planet has life!" I argued. Sesshomaru turned his beautiful face to me…

"Correct gohan, this is not a natural forest." I was shock, not believing nature could turn out to be this, _what does he mean by not natural._

Nothing was said; he trended further into the dark mysterious forest.

"We're almost there, gohan, I know this is strange to you but I assure you it will become clear."

_I hope your right…_

Further ahead, I saw a clearing in the forest, a radiance of the sun's ray streamed through the clearing; it lifted pan and my-self anxious heart.

Finally sesshomaru stopped in the middle of clearing, the ray of the sun's beamed down, causing his beautiful soft skin, to glow and the crescent moon on his forehead…to pulse?

"What the…?" I stuttered out. Something was happening to him, I'm not sure if it was good or bad but since he never uttered a sound, I'm assuming he know what's he's doing. The attire he had on disappeared from him, I turned my face from the blinding light. Afraid that my daughter was harmed, I almost shouted for this madness to stop, but when I looked, what I saw…incredible. An angel holding my sleepy daughter, he was wearing a beautiful very old traditional kimono. It was mixed mainly of white coloring with some red hexagonal and flower markings. On top of his kimono he sports an armor that covers the entire mid-area of his body with a spiky protector that adorns the top of the armor plate and loops around his left shoulder. Wrapped on his left shoulders, is some type of fluffy object I can't describe, maybe his tail?

He looks at me, an emotion I can't describe, his eyes glowing darker amber. "Come with me…" He whispers in the wind, but I could hear it perfectly clear. My eyes partially came out of my sockets when he disappeared in the light…along with my child!

I ran over to where they disappeared to, frantically, silently wishing this was all a dream…_This can't be real, where did they go, if this is a trick I'll kill him!_

I shouted at the top of my lungs, my heart pounding in my chest, a deep panic ran through me, hoping, preying my only child wasn't lost to me forever.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Then I heard his voice, but I couldn't see him, it carried through the air ever so faintly.

"_Do not fear my gohan, if you have no evil in your heart to destroy my people, you may pass through the hidden barrier…step into the light." _It went silent again…_what the hell I got myself into, all this for a fucking kiss, all this for what…_

I had to get my breathing under control being irrational wasn't' going to help this bizarre situation. _Just step in the damn light gohan…_And so I did into the unknown, not knowing if I'll ever return home, I knew then, that very second I was leaving earth…

I didn't feel much once I step into the portal. Only that blinding light, I had to shield my eyes because if stared into, you could really be blind. Something in my mind clicked, and the world around me was no more, in place of it was breathe taking dimension similar to earth but was over taken by mother nature herself, I couldn't believe a paradise like this existed behind my world. I had to make sure I didn't die, when I cried out from pinching myself, it was real enough…

I jumped when a familiar voice come to my hearing, "Do you like what you see gohan" I turned to sesshomaru, who I was more than happy to see…now that I knew he had no intention of harming me and my daughter, how could I ever doubt this man. "Yes, its beautiful sesshomaru, is this really your world?" He nodded. He looked down at my sleeping beauty "Yes it is your little one is still asleep." He handed her over to me carefully, to not wake her from her much needed rest. I noticed, there were many youkai about, I guess doing the same thing humans did, go about their business, minding their own…A few of them bowed to sesshomaru, greeted him "Welcome home your Majesty" or "Lord Sesshomaru it's a pleasure." I was thoroughly confuse, _was he royalty here? Have to be because no one would just call him your majesty._

My observation was not in vain, a few miles further ahead revealed, a monstrous palace. _He lives in here? Gosh you would think the palace itself was a whole island…wow!_

Sesshomaru…there was so much I didn't understand of him. He was still a mystery, his people a mystery. The human world has no clue that this existed. But the youkai's here know we exist because they were put here first to rule. The only fact about I know is that he's royalty and he wants me to be his mate…he can easily disguise himself in our world as an investor as a façade.

His people would stop and stare at me and my daughter, curious of us.

"Do not worry gohan, my people understand that you are a guest. They smell the human trait in you and your daughter. It is a rarity that we ever allow mortals into this world." He smirked at me with a little glint of humor. "You should be honored, koi (love)" I blush the darkest shade of red there was. "Yea it's a wonderful place, and I don't have to travel space for once this time."

We finally reached the palace walls, the guards that were there, opened the gate, to allow us access. "Your majesty it is great pleasure, to have you back…" One of the guards that open the gate said. Sesshomaru merely nodded his head before continuing on into the palace. If I told you the palace on the outside was magnificent, I was just exaggerating, it was nothing compared on the inside. The walls, floors, and ceiling were made of gold, real heavy material gold. Not even the humans in our world could afford something of this magnitude, not even Bulma's family; they weren't as wealthy or rich as sesshomaru is. There were servants everywhere, I had to be a least a few hundred of them…allowed one word to escape my lips, because now I was acting like a kid on charismas day...

"Wow" Was all I said, what more than to describe a life of royalty…to have everything laid out for you, to have money as of no importance in society, but I knew all of this came with big responsibility…I wanted to ask him if he was the current ruler…

He lead us into a gigantic chamber, there were guards on every section of it. A man who looked to be no more than thirty five; might I add he looks exactly like sesshomaru, stop his worked to get a good look at us. His voice booming in the room, "Sesshomaru, I expected you back sooner, what took you so long." Although I knew, that this man knew the real reason why.

"The usual _father_" Sessshomaru simply said, I was shocked though. _That's his old man?! Gods, sesshomaru looks like he's 18 and this man 35 how old are these youkai, really?_

Sesshomaru's father boomed a fitful laugh, "Ah sesshomaru you crack me up at times, simply but hilarious, do you expect me to believe these two before you are the usual?" A glint of mischief was forming in sesshomaru's fathers eyes. And my face flushed from embarrassment.

Sesshomaru ignored his father's comment, "Father I would like to introduce to you Gohan and his offspring pan, she is currently asleep." Sesshomaru's father cooed at the sleeping form of my daughter, "She is radiant young man." Okay so he was flattering too? I bowed low in respect, "T-T-Thank you, your majesty."

"Bah, Gohan you are guests here, it would greatly insult me if you use that title, just call me inutashio." Inutashio mentioned one of the guards over, he whispered in his ears and he stood attention.

"Gohan, this is one of my most trusted Commanders and friend, he will escort you to your room, there you may recuperate. Servants will be there for your ever needs. It's a pleasure having you here, we don't get many visitors. I hope you would join us for dinner." I blushed, shit I never received any attention like this, in well ever. The only thing that was handed to me was my position as vice president over at CC. And they were only doing that to be nice. So why not right…what harm could this do?

"It's fine inutashio, sesshomaru, I guess I will see you later" the guard that was our escort led us through another doorway…

…..

Inutashio looked at his smirking son, "So is this the one sesshomaru, the one prophesized to you?" "Yes, father."

"Be very careful with him Sesshomaru, fate always intervene as a game…"

Sesshomaru realized someone was missing, "Where is inuyasha…?"

Inutashio shrugged, "Your brother is somewhere in the gardens, with rin. Apparently Jaken cannot be trusted around her again. Too many a time I've seen that look Jaken gives rin, he means to destroy her. The reason he still lives, is because he's served this family for thousands of years. He still…has his uses." (Got you again, told you little surprises will pop in the story…sorry continue.) 

"I see…I'll be in the gardens with inuyasha if I'm needed father…" Inutashio felt a breeze only to find his eldest son, gone. _How does that boy do that? Must be from his mother…_

…

Trunks had a very stressful day at work, with out the vice president by his side, it was difficult to deal with the board of directors, one they were not delighted of a meeting being held on a Saturday, two his mother insisted the importance of the matter, and three Goku's and Gotens persistent nagging of his son's and granddaughter's/brother and niece disappearance.

Goku was in the Capsule Corps living room with his mate vegeta and gohan's younger brother goten, who now looks normal again, going over the last events of that morning.

"Goten, are you sure nothing was said between the two of you before he left?"  
Goku asked worriedly, this was so unlike gohan to just take his daughter and disappear. For some reason that mysterious guy at the party may have something to do with this. Vegeta couldn't agree more.

Goten nodded his head affirming the fifty-if time that day. "Yea dad, the only clue we know about is he went to lunch with that dude."

"Kakarrot I'm sure the brats and grand brat are just fine, although you are right, it doesn't take seven hours for a luncheon." Vegeta stated. It still didn't sit well with goku.

"I don't know vegeta, I could feel it in my gut, I know this sound crazy but I don't believe there're on the planet, I can't sense their auras at all, there's no reason for them to mask it." As goku was saying that, the front door burst open, a wild eyed chi-chi came through.

Everyone including vegeta was surprised the woman managed to come here at all.

"WHERE'S GOHAN, WHERE' GOHAN GOKU, AND PAN, SOMETHING TELLS ME THERE NOT HERE!" Chi-chi broke down bawling her eyes out, her son goten rushed over to comfort her. "Mom, everything is alright nothing to worry about." Chi-chi knew her son was lying.

"DON'T LIE TO ME GOTEN, YOU NEVER LIED TO ME, SOMETHING IS WRONG MUWAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA"

Vegeta went over to chi-chi and smacked her lightly on her checks, "Onna (woman) calm yourself, we're just as perplexed as you are." Chi-chi wrench her self from him, "Don't tell me what to do you husband snatcher! How dare you even speak to me?!" Chi-chi said with disgust. Vegeta only shrugged before sitting back with his mate. (Remember when I said only a very few things can actually set the Ouji off.)

Bulma finally came in through from the kitchen, nearly dropping her plate of food in the process. "Chi-chi-chi? Is that you! Omg!" She ran over to embrace her lost friend. She wiped a few of chi-chi tears and helped the woman on the couch. "Chi-chi what happened, I mean we thought we lost you, are you alright?" Chi-chi shook her head, "No everything is not alright, I just feel it in my bones bulma, my child and my grandchild are gone from this earth. I can only prey to the Kai's that's nothing serious happened to them." Bulma nodded her head in understanding, "Yea we can only hope."

Everyone turned to the door opening, trunks came through, and he looked like shit.

"Trunks are you alright honey, you really had a rough day huh?" Bulma said.

"Mother it was _your _idea for this project; I'm having a hard enough time trying to convince the board to patent this!" trunks said before sprawling on the couch exhausted from the meeting. "Hello brat…"

Sleepy eyes turned to vegeta, "Hi father what's going on?" Trunks said yawning.

"It would seem gohan and pan is missing." Hearing about the disappearance of his friend and god-daughter bolted him up; new found energy spread through his body. "What do you mean father, last time I recall…" Trunks snapped his mouth shut before he could reveal the last exact time he saw gohan. Trunks cheeks were tinted red, flushed. Vegeta caught it…"You better tell me the truth trunks; I sense you _last_ saw him am I right?"

"No…I remember him saying he was going to lunch with Sesshomaru." Trunks stubbornly said.

All in all Goku, Vegeta, and trunks didn't want to reveal just yet of their connection with the Youkai. But they had no idea of the Youkai world. The doorbell rang, bunny brief went to answer it only to reveal piccolo at the entrance.

"Oh dear, piccolo! It's nice to see you again please come in!" Piccolo went past bunny to the z gang.

"Piccolo I'm glad you're here" His face serious once again, "we have a problem" Goku stated.

"I couldn't agree more goku." That confused everyone…

"Remember before I merged with kami, he was once the guardian of earth, I now posses his capabilities...I know where they went."

"WHAT?!" "We have to go after them piccolo they could be in danger." Goku got up.

"It may not be necessary Goku." Chi-chi exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NECESSARY, CAN'T YOU TELL MY BABY IS GONE!"

"Woman please reframe your-self, it may not be necessary because…this character who ever he is, had no intention of harming gohan or pan, when they _disappeared_ into the dimension."

Hearing this caused chi-chi to pass out, Goku, vegeta, goten, trunks, and bulma were shocked at the news.

"T-T-there in another dimension" Goten repeated unable to believe it. Piccolo nodded. "I'm afraid so, there's no telling when they will return. I can give you the coordinates of the location but I can't guarantee you'll get through. The portal is like nimbus, if you have evil in your heart to harm the beings on the other side, it will not let you pass."

Vegeta thought this through…_when sesshomaru spoke with us he never mentioned his people coming from another world…_

"I'm going piccolo, give me the coordinates, I want to see why gohan followed him there, much less why he took pan with him." Goku said determination written on his face.

_And so the search begins…_

…

"Wow…look at the bubbles daddy" Pan squealed. Yea it was very relaxing here, I felt like I was being pampered…no wait _we are being pampered._ We pretty much had a complete make-over, we had our skin done, toe, nails, and even our hair and clean attire too. I should be on my way to my fahter's house telling everyone I'm okay but this place…this place puts a spell on me with all this attention I never really received. It was all sesshomaru's fault planting that kiss on me…I thought dreamily.

I dried myself from the bath house, allowing pan extra time to play…one of the servants reassured me they'll keep an eye on her.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with Lord Gohan." One of the Fox servant's ask…I blushed, "No No it's not necessary you really have done a lot for me, I'm fine now thanks." The fox servant smile, "Very well then my lord I shall leave you to your pleasures." The fox servant did a low bow before leaving me alone…I think a little exploring is in order.

…..Very light Lemon people if you can't handle it…then you're a baby . But if you can yea! I'm kidding don't chop off my head…Just remember It took me a long time…to write this, meaning I was getting headaches…Don't get mad at the end results you know I'm such a teaser!

I found my way to an enchanted garden, it was indescribable so different then the other gardens I've explored early on. It made you feel lighted head almost like a dream. I heard whispers among the garden but I couldn't see anything.

_It's him…oh he's handsome…_

_Quiet, loreli we must not speak, Lord Sesshomaru will have our heads. _

_Who cares, we are elemental youkai Kanga what difference does it make if he cannot touch wind._

_Lord sesshomaru always find a way loreli, he always…_

_Yea…what ever…I still say he's gorgeous, when will they…_

Who ever was named kango shut the other youkai up, the garden went silent again, making my skin crawl, nervousness over taking me. _Great talking wind, spying on me, maybe I overstayed my welcome…_

I started drifting into a deep sleep when I felt a hand caress my checks; I immediately became alarmed, silently laying still, eyes still close not wishing to anger the intruder. Something soft was tickling my skin going from the top of my head, all the way down to my most "sensitive parts". _What the hell is going on…?_ I prevented myself from actually moaning, being it did felt enjoyable…what if it wasn't sesshomaru…

I finally open my eyes to Golden amber ones. He smiled down on me and gave me a deep yearning kiss. Finally knowing who it was I allowed myself the pleasure to moan, feeling from my stomach, the sensation he gave me when he touched me…

"Do you see something you like?" I asked him huskily. He breathes in my scent, "Yes I do." His claws tracing down my rather lose kimono, tracing down below me, tracing down to the place only my ex-mate had the pleasure of…when he touched me there, I moaned into the passionate kiss he gave me…Gods could this really be happening?

I felt like I was in heaven, being with this beautiful angel, do I deserve this? Is this too much…?

"Gohan…" Sesshomaru moaned out my name, it made my dick hard, it literally sprang up, my face flushed disbelieving by him calling my name, I could get this aroused…_what was he doing to me!_

I struggled to talk, because now he had his long slender hands around my penis! He was playing with it, loving the reaction his was getting, pumping it…damn it I'm no bitch!

"Aaahhhh…Grrrrr" I flip him over surprising him with strength he never knew I had…I roughly kissed him, not backing out of what we were about to engage in. These lips he had so white, so soft, and damn well taste good. I suckle the juices from his mouth as if depended on it...like a lost child, when I was done licking my lips to savor the taste. His scent smoothing, bringing calm to my soul…

I found my self once again at the bottom, my eyes rolling at the back of my head, sucking, pulling on my skin, leaving marks on me yet again, and letting the world know that I'm yours.

Nothing but our sounds of dominance was heard from the garden. We didn't even notice a figure watching us from above…

My whimpers of release were only for his ears only…take me…show me…_love me…_

I probably was over doing it but I was too much in a fit of lust to care…

Sesshomaru nipped at my ears drawing blood, and lapping it up. "You're mine gohan forever." _Whatever…just keep talking…_

Both our bodies were getting heated with constant grinding each other…sesshomaru carefully pulled off my kimono until nothing but flesh was seen.

His heated pink lips ran down my chest, stomach, until he meets his ultimate prize…My erection…all the while shivering to the touch, wanting; needing more…

His lips grace the tip of my member, causing me to buck…teasing me, caressing but doesn't take it full in his mouth…the bastard…my half-moans, half-growls were echoed through the garden…driving me wild, almost to the brink of insanity…

"Fuck…just do it already!" My face flushed humiliated, for giving in so easily…

"You want me to what…go-han?" Sesshomaru said huskily rolling my name on his tongue…

"Would you fuck me already or I'll do it" No time to play, I haven't got laid in over three years, I've gone this far and now you're trying to fuck with my head…

"As you wish" he took my member into his mouth and I cried in ecstasy, his mouth was so fucking hot. "Oh…shit" I muttered, immediately grabbing a handful of his silver hair; his mouthing fucking was something I've never felt, not even my ex-mate made me feel this way…god I'm going to explode on him, it'll be my first orgasm in years.

Before I could get my release out, he withdraws…_What the fuck? A fucking teaser…_

Sesshomaru licked my dick a final time, "You thought it would be that easy hn?" I growled; he was right I was asking for too much.

"Getting aggressive are we." He nuzzled my neck, then smashing his lips against mines, asking for entrance, I allowed it as our tongue entwined in another battle of dominance; I liked this very much.

End of lemon…sorry guys such a teaser…

"I'm glad you too are getting along." A voice said sarcastically, I bolted upright grabbing what I could fine to cover my naked body…my face flushed for being caught in the open. I was also pissed that we couldn't go further…_Fucking pervert, he was the shadowed figure…I guess I was so caught up to really care._

Sesshomaru growled, "What is of importance must _you _interrupt _little brother_" He spat out…

Inuyasha shrugged, "Humph, Lucky I found you are _they_ would…" This made both Sesshomaru and I very confused.

"W-W-what do you mean?" I asked suddenly afraid…

Inuyasha smirked, "Your family is here." _What but how…piccolo!_

"How did they know he was here inuyasha, no one uttered a word…how many members?"

"I would say all of them"

What?! All of them, Mom, dad, vegeta, piccolo, bulma, trunks…oh no not good, and when they smell sesshomaru on me….

I might as well kiss my ass good bye…_what the hell I'm saying I'm a grown man._

Sometimes grown doesn't fit in a saiyan vocabulary…

I groaned, shaking our previous engagement out of my system, sesshomaru sighed helping me up to my feet.

"We should get moving gohan, get ourselves cleaned up, this is going to be a long evening."

I could only nod. The one called, "Inuyasha" snorted, "Well _big brother_ looks like you cause more trouble for this good looking young man here. *Smirks* Oh well not my problem see ya around." Inuyasha disappeared where he came. _Fuck…._

Well this it is everyone, it's a bitch that the family arrived before things could really get heated, but I promise you once everything dies down more too come, more detail and a lot more Spicer please rate and again suggest would be nice!


	4. Confession holds my heart

Chapter 4: Confession holds my heart

_Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck!_

_This must be the most humiliating time of my life, forget what about the early incident back at Capsule Corp; that one was a doosey…but this? How could I be so stupid? Deep down maybe I like trouble, because it always seem to find me, somehow…I won't receive help from kami this time…_

I was still embarrassed from being caught so openly by sesshomaru's brother, I actually knew someone was there but was too caught up with him to care…

I took my slow time to a private chamber with sesshomaru, he ushered me in first knowing my family were waiting impatiently with his father. I stalled as long as I could in the bath until sesshomaru came in. "Is everything alright gohan?" Right then I wanted to tell him to fuck off but I couldn't this was mostly my fault, so I had to deal with the consequences as an adult. "I'm fine sesshomaru, Just needed sometime to think."

"I see we should not hold them off any longer" He's absolutely right…

Once out of the bath, I pulled back on my suit that I wore from this morning, not wanting to throw them off, and sesshomaru went to tell the servant that was watching pan to do the same. I did everything I could to not indicate of my earlier activities. Something in my gut still screamed that this was going to be a disaster…

I met up with my daughter, who looked like she had the time of her life, sitting beside her was a small human girl, she looked to be about seven, she was very pretty, with long brown hair, and big brown eyes. I grabbed my little one and riffled her hair, "Hey beautiful how was your day?" She went sixty miles a minute.

" Daddyitwasgreat, Rincametoplaywithme, shemadeflowercrownsforourhea ds, itwasthebestdayofmylifeidon'twanttoleavedaddy." Pan pouted.

(translation: Daddy it was great! Rin came to play with me, she made flower crowns for our heads, it's the best day of my life, I don't want to leave daddy.)

_I guess she likes it here too, if it wasn't for this I think I would've spent the night._

The small girl that pan was playing with bowed her head. "So you're lord sesshomaru's mate?" I choked on my saliva, the third time that week! Where does she get this from? Did sesshomaru tell her or did his brother? My face still flushed from the suddenness of the girl, "Um…I wouldn't say that…you see…" Boy was it hard to speak to her…I had no clue what to say. She only giggled at my silliness. "Do not worry Gohan-sama, I know about the demon culture, it is a known fact that the demons courts both sexes of their race…My personal servant Ami, taught me everything."

I was stunned, this child was wise beyond her age, and she's taught well here. I'm guessing this is sesshomaru's adoptive daughter. But I'm sure they call it something else …

"I'm most glad that Lord Sesshomaru decided to court you, He has been miserable for as long as I can remember." She came up to me, I put pan down so I could hear what she wanted to tell me, "It is said in demon culture once their soul mates are revealed to them, life will not be the same until they are united…" I blushed at that, I must be going to fast, I mean I just met him a few days ago but then…that feeling at the pit of my stomach, the pull in my head…could it the same as the saiyan culture?

"T-T-Thanks for the Info rin right?" She giggled, "Yes that is my name, I must apologize I did not formally introduce myself. I am Sesshomaru's ward; he had me here since birth." I smiled at her; yes sesshomaru raised her well…_Guess it's time…_

"It was nice meeting you rin, thanks for keeping my little one company, and I hope we can spend time together in the near future." I ruffled rins hair too…she giggled. "Me too Gohan-sama me too…"

….

Lord Inutashio couldn't contain his amusement for the mortals that found his world and passed through it.

He hadn't had this much visitor from the other world in over four hundred years and their all here to retrieve two mortals…only two. How amusing…

When they passed through the portal, they wasted no time searching for them; they had begun to cause panic, so he had to send the imperial guards to guide them away from the main city. Now wasn't the time for war…

The mortal named chi-chi couldn't sit still, she frantically pacing back in forth, asking the royal guards ever so often of the where about of her son and grandchild.

"Where are Gohan and Pan? They should've been out here two hours ago!" Chi-chi yelled.

"Listen mortal for the last time…." Inutashio cleared his throat indicating the imperial guard to silence, not wanting to risk a brawl in his palace no less. Instead he spoke in his place, "I understand your concern for your youngsters, but it will do you any good, to accuse me of holding them hostage, they came on their own free will with my son…if you have any further questions, please ask them when they arrive."

Chi-chi didn't respond to him nor did she spoke, she continued her pacing…it was the only thing that kept her from completely losing it.

"Screw this, it's amazing as it is to discover a world hidden within our world, I wouldn't mind vacationing here." Bulma said. Trunks rolled his eyes; he knew his mother wasn't planning on "vacationing" at all.

"Mom this place is very sacred, you can't just waltz in here and think you could study at your whim, you have to ask the king for permission first."

Finding out his son and granddaughter weren't in any danger, goku instead allowed his mind to become a child once again, "This is a very nice place you have here your majesty, its air is very clean, and it's more on the nature side than earth."

Inutashio smiled warmly, "It is I dare say, a very enchanting place…we do believe in advancing our culture, In fact the cities away from the palace grounds are more modernized like earth." Inutashio like this man especially because he knew this was his son's future mate's father…with out a doubt; they were similar to each other in every way.

Piccolo was observant for the most part, this was just too amazing to pass up. A dimension that wasn't ruled by evil, never heard of on earth.

Vegeta smirked the whole time that he was here, it wasn't because of a new discover of a world within the earth, and the fact he knew his mate's son and granddaughter were never in danger, it's the smell that was emanating off the two of three familiars, that were slowly approaching the chamber hall. _You've been a bad boy gohan, and a bad boy like you should be punished…_

Vegeta no longer held a loathing to the silver haired demon, finding out he was royalty, and would make a fine mate for gohan was all he needed to hear.

Goku glanced at his mate from time to time, seeing that smirk appear on him consistently, _Wow geta is really in a good mood…_

(Just so you know this is through their mating link)

"Geta is something funny, I couldn't help but noticing that smirk" Goku said teasingly to vegeta…

"Kakarrot what have you observed with gohan and the silver haired demon we met at the last tournament?"

As expected, goku usually scratches his head, if put on the spot or doesn't know the answer.

"Well they seemed to be getting along." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarrot get a grip of yourself, don't you see the demon is courting gohan, or at least trying to?" Vegeta had to restrain goku from shouting out "WHAT" from getting everyone's attention.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Goku said.

(Translation: WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?)

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Kakarrot would you calm yourself; It must not be known to them yet, as if those buffoons could understand alien anatomy."

"Oops sorry geta, guess it's a little surprising to hear gohan romancing anyone."

(End of link)

Everyone became silent including the king when the large doors to the chamber halls open revealing Gohan, Pan, and sesshomaru. Chi-chi didn't waste anytime badgering her son…

Gohan was startled when he went into the room only to be greeted with an extremely pissed off mother.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG MAN, PUTTING YOURSELF AND A YOUNG CHILD IN DANGER…I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN" Chi-chi broke down in sobs, putting gohan a very tight predicament.

Gohan didn't how to console his mother much, he knew she was emotionally unstable; he was too stunned to say much.

"I'm sorry mom for worrying you but pan and I am fine!" Gohan gave his sobbing mother a hug to calm her nerves letting her know he's here for her. After a few minutes of weeping chi-chi finally calmed down, to take her mind of things, gohan handed pan to chi-chi.

"Hi, grandma!" Pan chirped, being that chi-chi saw pan in good health, she sat her down and caught up with lost time with her.

Gohan let out a long breath he was holding finally able to calm his mother down.

"As you can see everyone gohan is in the best of care as well as his offspring" Sesshomaru announced.

Krillen who didn't take a liking to sesshomaru due to his wife, thought this was the opportunity to steer his wife's daydreams away from him.

…

I've noticed krillen coming up to me, he wasn't looking in the best of moods…_Did I upset him too?_

"Hey krillen, how you're doing…." Krillen pulled me by my shirt startling me…I gulped unsure if krillen means to kick my ass…

"Listen kid I just need to know one thing from you, I'm not upset with you in anyway, you're a grown man with a kid gohan." He paused a bit before continuing, "Are you by any chance dating this guy?" My faced paled, _oh no he probably thinks I'm disgusting…_of all the normal people in the world, krillen is the last person I would want to disgust…he's been apart of my family since before I was born…to have him turn away from me, it would break my heart…but I knew I had to tell the truth I couldn't lie…not in front of sesshomaru, his father and my daughter…I just couldn't.

I merely nodded; he let out a deep breath of relief, "Good." _Good? He's was cool with it?_

"Um…Krillen, what just happened?" He laughed, at me when I asked him.

"Oh gohan you have no idea…you know kid, you should loosen up, your father mated vegeta no less but I accepted it. I accepted the fact a long time ago that goku was alien. So are his children, nothing hardly surprise me anymore kid…just do me one favor…be happy." Krillen winked at me before heading back to his wife.

_Weird…oh well at least I know I still have krillen…_

I saw sesshomaru head for his father…

"I presume father, they hadn't caused you too much problems?" Inutashio laughed…

"Bah, Sesshmaru such non sense, it wasn't nothing this old dog couldn't handle" Inutashio winked at his son, "I see you're getting along with him, I need say no more, just as long as he's fine I'm fine, I really adore the girl, she's a very interesting character."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Indeed father"

Inutashio raised himself from his seat, "I must get going sesshomaru, and it is entirely up to you if you have them as a guest tonight or send them on their way…" Inutashio grabbed sesshomaru's ears, sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "But do so with this palace intact". Inutashio bade everyone a goodnight before leaving with half of his imperial guards.

"_As you wish father…"_ Sesshomaru whispered. He sat where his father sat over looking the group…I walked over to him asking him if everything was alright. He nodded his head, "you should catch up with your family, and make them understand…" His face flushed lightly and I laughed…I thought that was the cutest thing I ever saw from him. _He wanted me to confess to them, of our courtship…aawwww sesshy…_

I went over to greet my brother, father and vegeta.

"Hey guys!" I said with the old son trademark grin.

Vegeta hadn't wasted time in humiliating me, "Phew brat, you smell of love stink I think you need to soak yourself a while longer." I nearly fainted at that, I could feel sesshomaru smirking behind me, goten looked at me questionably, piccolo eyes popped out of his face, everyone was dead silent…_oh boy, okay…what should I do? What should I do?_

"Um…hehehehe boy vegeta sure is a jokester" I said all the while nudging him to cooperate with me, but vegeta didn't buy it. In fact, he still had that stupid smirk on his face, causing me to growl.

"Awww it's alright gohan, having sex with your _boyfriend_ is _perfectly normal_." Vegeta said while stretching all three words, to irk my mother…_I was a goner._

Chi-chi nearly dropped pan when vegeta blurted gohan's business…

"GOHAN IS DOING WHAT? IS THIS TRUE GOHAN?" my mother moved so fast I nearly toppled over my chair, "Mom come on I'm a grown man I could do…" She cut me off at that point, "But gohan he's a man, you don't do these things to a man." She grabbed me by shirt sobbing her eyes out, "Don't do this to me gohan, you're all I have, don't follow your father's foot step, vegeta corrupted his little mind." This caused vegeta to growl murderously at chi-chi, all the while goku, trying to prevent his mate to kill his ex-wife, and feeling the aura radiating off sesshomaru which tells me he's a little pissed…_could things possible get worst?_

"Well Grandma I like fluffy, he's really nice to daddy and I hope he can be my new "daddy"." Everyone sweat dropped and fell over their chairs. _Awwww that's so cute thanks pan!_

Sesshomaru came over to me, he seemed to calm down, which I was glad…"Are they staying for dinner?" I shrugged, "I'll ask I guess, I do plan on staying, no way are they harassing me back home." Sesshomaru smirked, "Good choice" He purred silently to me making me shiver…

Sesshomaru moved away from before we did something unorthodox in front of them.

"We are serving dinner in a few minutes, if you choose to stay."

"Geta do you mind if we stay for dinner, honestly all the worrying made me hungry." Vegeta smirked at his mate, "Yea sure and while were at it we'll spend the night" Goku had a surprised look on his face, "Are you sure sesshomaru wouldn't mind?" Vegeta snorted, "If the fool has any intention of mating with gohan, he must get the approval of the parents."

"Oohh right, fine with me I don't mind at all" Goku said happily.

A few of them agreed to stay, my mother, given up on the fight to "win" me back choose to leave, she wanted to take pan back but my little angel demanded to stay.

My brother goten came up to me, "Hey bro I guess you're officially dating this guy? It's kind of funny huh?" I nodded my head embarrassed my brother had to find out this way.

"Yea it is I don't know if it's my saiyan instincts but I'm following it. Are you going to take mom back home?"

"Yea I guess I'll do it, I can't trust her alone in that dark forest. I guess we'll talk later?"

"You bet!"

My brother and my mother were escorted by the imperial guards to the gateway between this world and ours.

I've noticed inuyasha, sesshomaru's younger brother came through some hidden entrance into the chamber halls. Sesshomaru did not looked please he was there at all.

"What are you doing here _little brother?"_ Inuyasha scoffed, "If I remember correctly shit head this was _my home _too. And I can damn well do what I please." He had a certain smirked that gave me chills, "you think with your new boy toy, you can tell me when to leave at every turn" He came up to sesshomaru a little too close, "It's not gonna happen. In fact I'll be attending dinner tonight" Inuyasha still smirking backed away from sesshomaru from the room and left through the hidden doors.

I heard sesshomaru sighed, It was inaudible to the human ears but most of the z warriors with enhanced hearing heard it well.

"I'm sorry for the trouble gohan, inuyasha is going through some…things."

I waved it off; I mean I don't get in between family feuds, "It's fine, ready for dinner?"

He nodded and signaled the guards to escort everyone in to the dining hall, which I might add is magnificent, exceedingly large and just breathe taken.

My father picked up pan earlier on and planted her down in one of he super cushioned chairs, I few moments passed and Rin, sesshomaru's ward came in. A seat next to pan was empty so sesshomaru gave her permission to sit with her.

Dinner went by pretty quick which I was glad; I really wasn't too much in a mood to talk only because a certain subject coming in…

My father came over to me, he was his usually happy self, "Um…Gohan, do you mind if vegeta and I stay the night here?" I became suspicious wanting to know if vegeta wanted to spy on me, "Why do you want to stay here?" My father laughed the son laugh, "I think it's a nice place, plus vegeta and I wanted to get acquainted with the Royal family is all…"

I still had my suspicion but since my father asked so nicely, "I don't mind as long as sesshomaru don't mind."

"It is fine with me gohan." I heard sesshomaru said. _Guess its settle then._

"Is there anyone else wish to remain?" Sesshomaru said.

"I must return to the look out…"Piccolo finally said.

"Yea…well I love to hang with goku but I have business to take care of back home" Krillen said.

"Then I guess it is just your parents' then gohan." Sesshomaru turned to the imperial guards, "Make sure you escort them safely quietly to the portal. Do you understand?"

"As you wish your highness!" The imperial guards saluted.

"Then it's settled, I bid you all good night, you are welcome back anytime" Sesshomaru nodded to the guards and they proceed to escort them to the portal.

Vegeta smirked, "Finally they're gone" vegeta strokes goku tail making him spasm, "What do we suppose we do koi (love)" Goku was having enough trouble as it was concentrating on what vegeta was saying, "W-w-what you said g-geta…oh." Clearly vegeta was having too much fun, "Hmmm…so very responsive kakarrot, let's have a little fun in the bath house." Vegeta began to nibble goku's ears, making him moan and causing myself to burn up in embarrassment, sesshomaru raising an eye brow…_yea I think my evening just got worst._

"Is this normal routine gohan?" I nodded my head still too a shame to lift my head, sesshomaru took the opportunity to humiliate me more.

"Gohan don't be ashamed of them, they are simply in love, and won't we be like that soon?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Um…" I was too stumped to say anything else. Sesshomaru grabbed my hands and lead me away from them, "Don't worry if they need any assistants my servants will guide them.

I've noticed then my daughter wasn't there. I searched her ki until I located it somewhere in the palace…_at least she's still here…_I didn't want my mother kidnapping her, although I don't think pan would allow her to.

Sesshomaru sensed my distressed, "Don't worry pan is fine, and she's with rin."

Then it hit me…

"Where are you taking me?" Sesshomaru didn't answer but with that smirk on his face, could only mean trouble…_Help!_

I was lead through a series of hallways; it seemed like a never ending maze, I was beginning to get dizzy until we stop at a monstrous doorway. _What is this place…?_

Sesshomaru opened the door; he mentioned me to follow…

It was a bed chamber four times the size of my bedroom! It was beautiful, the quilt on the bedding had stitch crescent moons on them, the curtains, walls, and ceiling consist a drawing of a full moon and a great white dog howling at its presence.

"Is this yours sesshomaru?" He nodded, "Yes it is, it was my mother's idea to make the room like this, and I've never changed it." _How long ago was that? _

"There is a bathroom connected to this room. My fathers' chambers are not very far from here." Sesshomaru lead me to another door in the room, I thought it was just another room connected by his chambers but it wasn't, it was the closet. I've never in my life seen so many kimonos. I believe it was at least a hundred, I guess living for this long you'd collect this many.

"You may choose what you want to wear for this evening, as you can see, I have an enormous collection, most of have not been touch because garments are the least of my concerns." _Okay now that I know…_

It took me awhile to pick but I finally choose it, a beautiful kimono, drawing of the moon and sun on opposites of the land, the stars showing brightly on the dark side and birds flying towards the sun in the light. He nodded in approval of it, "This was giving to me many years before as a gift, I never thought to wear it; this kimono is more of a special occasion then ordinary wear." I blushed, _was this a special occasion?_

"It's really nice, though if you ask me I'd wear it on a regular basic, I wear basically what I like that's just me." He whispered ever so softly with those lips of his making me quiver into his touch, "_Then you shall have it."_

He sat quietly on the bed and mentioned me to sit with him. I guess he wanted to say something, but what? He removed some of the strands of hair from his face, it was still, unmoving no emotion, his eyes glowing from the moonlight that shone in through the windows.

I sat there thinking what happened to me in the last twenty fours, I would never dream I would be here where I am now, next to my angel, and my light…I come to the conclusion that I wanted to be with him, try this new relationship because my heart and my instincts opened up to him, silently we had a connection, all along it was there…it took him to open my eyes, to see what's in front of me…

I wouldn't call it love, it was far deeper than that, to be able to instinctly select your mate, love is not a word for it, and could it be destiny, fate and providence? Things like this couldn't be controlled…

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize until then that sesshomaru was kissing me, _boy I really was thinking…_

It was forceful, inviting, was he asking me something, a silent gesture?

"_Gohan" _he whispers my name, something's definitely on his mind, "_Would you believe me if I told you I've been waiting for you my whole life?" He was waiting for me his whole life, how should I react, how should I react!_

"Ookay, explain?" He chuckles at me, "It is possible for a demon to experience visions of their life mate, if it's meant to be, it happens often in the royal bloodline. It can appear in your dreams as a infant, as a child, in adolescent, even in adult hood. I…been waiting for soo long gohan, I can't describe the emotions growing inside me…_for you._" My face blushed, "Gee sesshomaru I've never, um…had that experience I'm not demon you know."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in affirmation, "That is correct, but according to vegeta, the saiyan anatomy is similar to demon anatomy when it comes to mating." He takes deep breath, breathing in my scent; it seems to calm him…_I guess this confession thing must be hard on him._

"Isn't it amazing gohan; two complete different species, trillions of miles apart, yet they have similar mating ability?" _Well what did he want me to say? Wow…yippee yea!_

"Yes it is amazing, now that I think about it." I said.

Sesshomaru got up from his position next to me and walked over to large windows. "What do I need to do to have you gohan, to tell you demons stand by their words for life? _What do I have to say to make you my whole for all eternity?" _Again I was shocked, here and now sesshomaru my silver moon angel, not even 72 hours and he was confessing his eternal pledge to me!

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't think of a possible sane answer for him, I mean this demon before me wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and I could sense the integrity in him…I mean yes I wanted to try a relationship with him but this is just the beginning, it's like pledging my allegiance with frieza not knowing whether to send me to the next dimension or not, this is something you just don't do everyday! All I could do is just listen to him, I think more than anything he wants me to just listen…

"I know this must be a confusing time for you gohan, I should apologize for appearing into your life as I did, But I couldn't ask for a better being such as your self to be by my side." He slowly came from the window and stared into my deep black pools. His hands softly traced the outline of my face, "_Stay with me gohan, I don't ask much of you but only to stay with me and bear my children; you won't have to bother yourself in demon and human politics, I'll consider no less than what you are regardless of any changes, each of us have children whether adoptive or biological, they shall have each other and more…you will be in the world of luxury and royalty." _He came so close to me stroking my hair, staring into my eyes, slowly drawing me in. How could I say no to this? I mean this is an opportunity of a life time, I'll have access to something far greater from what trunks or his mother could ever offer me. My little one will be raised as a princess and my parents can be spoiled rotten, But there is a catch isn't it, I'm sure of it, I'll probably will have to remain here in the demon world, and I'm sure who'll be the alpha male in the relationship of course it's him, funny as it may that I'm the stronger but I'm probably more suitable for conceiving, sounds weird even thinking about it, but I'm not there yet, I'll concentrate on the now.

"Um…This is so sudden sesshomaru, I don't know what to say." He kissed me on my lips, so soft, felt so damn good, "Then say yes, and we'll move on from here." Something was screaming for me to think twice about but my saiyan instincts were taking over and suddenly in my heart I felt it was right to go through with this, that it appears risky but in the end it'll work out one way or another.

My voice barely a whisper, "Yes…" Sesshomaru must have thought he heard things, he looked at me strange, probably waiting for me to say…I'm kidding no fucking way but I kept quiet. It was bad enough I felt like shitting myself for doing something so bold in my life. "Are you certain?" I nearly fell off the bed, "Would you be able to continue your life without me if I said no?" That was the question I wanted to ask all day and finally I have a chance to.

He didn't say a word only his response was to look away, _I guess not._

Why not show him for reassurance? That I'm now ready willing, able to submit to him…

I slowly brought his face to me, "You worry too much sesshomaru, under that façade you're just as sensitive as the rest of us, you're not fooling me…" I slowly kissed him allowing him to taste me, savor me. It was a soothing kiss, all of my emotions mixed in it, an everlasting feeling I wanted him to have of me. This kiss to seal away my deal to him and release a hold of my past, to finally say good bye to the mother of my child, and that she'll always have a place in my heart.

We finally broke apart, both of us lost in our own lust for one another, I wanted to take him there and now as much as I wanted him to take me, but I knew until we could complete our mating ritual, things could spiral out of control. Vegeta once sat with me, and explained to me about saiyan mating rituals and what happens when you don't fully complete it.

_Years ago…_

_It was another summer day at Capsule Corp, I just came home from high school, and I promised trunks that day I would come over and play with him, so I had to keep a promise. I walked in the living expecting to find trunks watching cartoon, instead I found vegeta, and he was watching some scary movie of some kind. That's strange…I don't remember him ever watching tv._

_Of course he felt me probably before I even made it to the house. "Um…Hi vegeta how's it going?" I asked in my usual cheerfulness…it's hard to believe over 10 years ago, this man was my enemy. All the way up until the destruction of freiza I consider this man my enemy because at the time he was my father's. He only grunted in reply, which I expected, vegeta was a man of few words. _

"_Um…have you seen trunks around vegeta, he asked me to come over today?"_

"_He's away with his human grandparents; they insisted that he come with them to that stupid around the world trip." He said it with disdain in his mouth; he probably felt it was pointless in sending a child with unimaginable powers only to be tugged away in some plane. Yea I guess I could agree with him on that one, so much for today. There was no point in me staying there, my brother was home with my mom and well I wasn't up to sparring with vegeta at the moment._

"_We'll I guess I see you guys later, if you can tell bulma I was here." I began to walk out the door when he called for me. "kakarrot's brat" I stuck my head in the door, "Um…yes?" He mentioned me to sit next to him which made me gulp because In truth, I was still afraid of him, I knew he married my dad's best friend, I knew they had a kid together but he still gets under my skin and the worst part of it is he knew, saiyan's had several extra senses human's couldn't predict, there are a few gifted that could tell or those who spend years practicing but saiyans they could point it out even if you masked it. I knew he knew because he was smirking that damn smirk know full well I was about to shit my pants. I sat down next to him as he asked, not Dearing to utter a word. He was so unpredictable…_

"_You were raised as a human, which is something that cannot be changed; your father also raised in human culture cannot be helped, the fool is beyond helping for that matter…you are becoming of age and sense I'm the only surviving member of the saiyan race, I shall explain to you the history of our, your race." He pulled me close to his face with such force I really almost peed my pants. "DON'T THINK I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I CARE BRAT! I COULD CARE LESS; I'M DOING THIS OUT OF THE COURTESY OF YOUR BRAINLESS FATHER WHO HASN'T A CLUE TO ANYTHING. YOU ARE A DEMI-SAIYAN THEREFORE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW YOUR PEOPLE." He shoved me back into the chair. I was shaken up from the sudden outburst, for sure than I though he'd attack me. My heart still pounding through my chest, it was an embarrassment, I was scared shitless of him and he was just making it worst! He didn't wait until I gathered myself before he began his story._

_(I'm not going into too much detail of the saiyan race, just a little lesson on the full mating ceremony and what could happen to saiyans that don't complete them.)_

_It was funny really I could've laughed, for 2 hours vegeta the ouji (Prince) was talking to me! He was really talking to me. I mean of all the years of knowing him, enemy or not, he never spoken to me past a two sentences, but he sure was now. He was even calling me by my first name sweet! Don't ask me why this was exciting to me I probably didn't figure it out until when he announced his feeling to my father personally to me a year later._

"_The mating ritual is a very sacred ceremony among vegeta-sei, it's what makes a couple fully mates and seal their souls only to each other for all eternity. Only destined mates and the mate, their off springs have powerful spiritual ability. They have the ability to psychically communicate with one another, a mate is able to feel the emotion of the other, when they're sad, angry, or opposite; a final stage of the mating ritual is done of course" Vegeta smirk which since I was young and never experienced sex I gulped, it was so foreign to me, "Through intercourse."_

"_Oh, so then what happens if one of the mate so happens to die, what then?"_

"_It is not uncommon on vegeta-sei where the other mate follow their mates in death, as I said before when you make that bond, it is for life, if it is extinguish, the widowed mate can become insane, won't able to live with themselves knowing the only one that made them complete has now past, it is very rare that a saiyan mates twice." I double gulped; maybe I'll just marry a human. _

"_Can a saiyan bond outside the race?" Vegeta snorted, "unfortunately not this pathetic race (he means the humans), but there are rare cases if the species carries the same tradition in their genetic makeup as the other it is a possibility."_

"_You mentioned before about the females dying out…how exactly were the race continued its existence." Vegeta smile, not smirk smiled, this was getting too creepy._

"_I'm not sure you're ready for this brat, maybe when you're 25 you can come back, I wouldn't want to mess up your wretched little mind." It was my turn to snort, "For your information I can handle it, what ever you can dish out vegeta so stop stalling and tell me!" He continued that damn freaky smile, "As you wish gohan, the males were given the ability to conceive and continue our race, unfortunately we were not able to procreate peacefully, freiza had his plans to destroy us and sooner or later he found our little secret, the males body when impregnated develops the same structure of a woman, ovarian tubes, the nipples swell to prepare to feed the young, I don't need to get into every single details about it as you already learned. The birth of the offspring can be as disgusting as the females, just as painful, as for our hole, that is where the cub comes into the world." My face paled, he put his arms around me, "Don't worry gohan, they're made stretcher when preparing for the birth…I hope you learn well from your lesson because I will only say this once." He shoved me off the couch, "Now go home to you your harpy mother, wouldn't want her screeching over here for you." With that vegeta left the living room and my now messed up little mind. Eventually after marrying videl I began to lock away that lesson with vegeta in my mind, never expecting one day I would need to use it…_


	5. The ceremony and evil awakens

Hey guys I'm back again for another round of this cool story. I hope you like it and review review review I could only ask for a nice little review…Please with cherry on top…or anything topping you can think of. Any way here is chapter 5

Disclaimer: For the billionth time I do not own dragon ball z or Inuyasha.

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom world of the Youkai's. It was a very special day to celebrate within the kingdom…Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Gohan's Mating Ceremonial is today. Lady Rin woke up early to make flower crowns for the ceremony. Inuyasha woke up at the crack of dawn, contemplating over his older brothers and his soon-to be mate's relationship.

Inuyasha's POV…

_Never in a million years could I image my older brother who was once a cold blooded youkai take on a mate. For centuries he fought for my Tetsusaiga believing with it he could fully dominate this world, breaking it to his will…to see him on this day getting married…it just doesn't sit well with me. Who could blame me, for having to defend my honor as a half-youkai from him all this time and now to see him change all because of this one mortal. I see the way he looks at him, yes my brother crown prince of this world is finally in love with this mortal. But how did it happen, when did it happen? It was so fast! Yet this bastard has yet to apologize for what he's put me through, but for him, for this mere mortal of the flesh, he's willing to die for him? _Inuyasha growled, his claws lengthen and his eyes were bleeding red…

_All I ever wanted was to be by my brothers' side, but he never acknowledges my existence forcing me to become just as detached as he was! I want him to notice what he's done to be me even if it means to ruin his fucking ceremony. Why the hell should I care for this day? If I was to be mated, he would kill me before he ever presents himself in my mating ceremony. Within all of my power I tried to persuade father from going, but the old fool won't listen to my reason. He is another one; I hate that bastard for putting me in this predicament, forcing this dark existence upon me. I will make sure they pay dearly for MY SUFFERING! _Inuyash's body began to glow, dark youkai power surrounding him, within his hands is his powerful famous sword Tetsusaiga and in the other his father's malevolence and infamous sword _sou'nga…_

End of POV

…..

Gohan's deep in a dream yet unaware, couldn't help but hear whispers in the wind of a forest he landed in.

_Gohan…_

Who's there?

_GOHAN…_

Gohan faced the sound of the voice but saw no one behind it…_Errr this is a little creepy? _

As gohan walked within the dark mysterious forest, he recognizes it as the one where the hidden portal lies.

_Die mortal your tainted flesh doesn't belong here…_

Gohan swirled around trying to locate where the voice is but still undetected. _What the fuck? What the hell is going on?_

He continued on in the endless forest, as before not a breath from the forest, no life except gohan…or maybe…

_Okay how do I get out of here? I don't remember ending up back here? I'm supposed to be in a sound asleep with sesshomaru not trying to figure out how the hell I got here!_

_You think you can take him from me…_

Take who? I'm not taking anyone…Let me out of here!

A demonic spirit formed in front of gohan, the form of the entity was of Sesshomaru's brother…inuyasha. Inuyasha had a full-youkai's form, his eyes bleeding red, his aura more powerful then before and within his grasps he have two swords, tetsusaiga and the most powerful and evil sword ever known so'unga. Gohan gulped..._what does this mean? Does inuyasha wishes me dead, but why?_

The demonic spirit of inuyasha let out a vindictive laugh…

_Hahahahahahahhahaha you're nothing but a mortal, how could a mortal like you bring my pitiful brother down to his knee?_ The demonic spirit of inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation. _This is a warning mortal, your end is near…near…near…_

…..

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I jumped from the enormous bed onto the floor still thrashing about like my life really was ending, causing sesshomaru to jump from his sleep; his hair is in disorder and his eyes wide…

"Gohan, it's only a dream Koi (love)" I heard him say shaking me to help me come to my senses…I did after awhile…breathing normally but I felt chills from the eerily nightmare…I remember it clearly, I'm not sure whether to let sesshomaru know about it because technically, I don't want to assume anything if it's not true…maybe I'll tell him later if I noticed anything weird during the ceremony…

I jumped up with lighten speed surprising the shit out of sesshomaru, running around with my head cut off trying to figure out what when why how where the ceremony is going to be taken place.

"Sesshomaru what am I going to wear?! What time is the ceremony, how much food will we eat, what to expect!…" Sesshomaru put his fingers to my mouth immediately silencing me; his smirk was evident on his face finding my franticness amusing…the fucking jerk.

"We've already went through this before gohan, everything is in order, there is no need for panic." I visibly calmed myself, feeling stupid again…you would think after six months of preparation there would be no need for panic but I just couldn't help it, this new life is very new to me.

It's been a great 6 months I'd like to add, the relationship between sesshomaru and I have blossomed even more. I'm not as shy as I was before, pan loves rin like a sister; sesshomaru's father calls me son now…life couldn't be better than it is…right now.

But something wasn't right with the dream I had and well, it all steer towards a certain hanyou (half-demon)…inuyasha. Now that I think of it, it's sort of becoming clear…inuyasha has been a little resentful ever since I moved into the demon world, into the palace, into his home. Honestly I believe his personality couldn't be helped but that nightmare I had not a moment before could be a premonition…I'd need to watch myself and open my senses If I want to seek the truth…if inuyasha wants me permanently out the picture…

"Um…right" I said dropping the subject all together. My senses were on high alert and I could hear my parents in their morning love making again for the billionth time in the last 6 months…funny thing to say when I made it official to live the palace, my father and vegeta decided to stay as well. Sesshomaru and his father had no objection and I thought it would be a great idea for them being that well this world was more mother nature than earth.

"Do they ever stop?" I mumbled under my breath, sesshomaru heard me and chuckled, he ran his fingers over my newly grown tail causing me to freeze up of the sensation I was feeling, he kissed my neck, I moaned, shaking from the pleasures he was giving me, if he do this a minute longer I would simply pounced on him and ravage his body until well…uh hem I'm not going there.

He whispers in my ears causing more shuddering from me, "And what do you think is going to happen once we're mated gohan, do you honestly think I wouldn't take advantage of what was given to me?" My face a flaming red, imagining all the naughty things we would do once we're fully united…it made me want to explode in my pants now…but I guess I can understand why father and vegeta couldn't keep their hands from each other...it was a simply fact that they're sharing their blissfulness.

I moved away from him entering the bathhouse, he came not long afterwards, slowly stripping his clothes. I only slept in my undergarments so it was a piece of cake to just fling it off.

Warning! Lemon you guys it's finally here…enjoy!

Once in the water I began to wash my face of all the sleep from the night before, then I slowly slid deeper allowing the warm water to relax my muscles. I stole a peek at sesshomaru and notice he was completely naked, he was a feet from me slowly washing himself, that god like body of his. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, the water glistening on his body, his muscles contract ever so often.

I jumped from the sound of his voice, his back completely turned from me; I wouldn't expect him to know I was staring at his ass…but he knew…

"Do you see something you like gohan?" He asked me, without turning around and still teasing me.

"I wasn't staring at you fluffy, I was busy washing myself." I usually call him that to irk him but he doesn't mind I call him that.

I saw he take in a deep breath; he finally turned to me, his body full of suds. His golden pools soften as they train on me, "Lying will only make your punishments more enjoyable" He purred in my ears, I jumped back because I could've sworn he was 5 feet from me, he's super fast!

"Whoa where the hell you come from, not even I could move that fast!" I said nearly getting a heart attack. He chuckles at me, "It's not all about brute strength you saiyans solemnly rely on." I nodded my head in agreement; it was true that everyone that had saiyan blood do rely on power, especially dad and vegeta.

I felt myself being pinned against the bath pool walls, I blushed because I felt his claws messaging my ass, it was an awkward position and my embarrassment and his smirks weren't' helping.

All thoughts were thrown out the window when he began to suck on my nipples, I mean fucking wow…just take me on the express elevator to heaven!

"aaaaaahhh, hmmm ses-sho-maru!" I gasp, keeping myself steady and under control trying not to let the whole palace know what we're up to. As he was suck fucking me, he was making me hard by rubbing against me, which was driving me crazy. _If this bastard doesn't fuck me, I'll skin him alive! _Geez I guess I can really be colorful during sex…

"Had enough koi" He smiled at me, the fucker is smiling obviously proud of the fact he's driving me insane!

"What the hell do you think?"

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk, Choose your words carefully gohan, you may regret saying them _later on_" He whispered the last one in my ears; it echoed in my mind giving me chills. What plans does he have in stored for me?

As I was thinking that very thought, I didn't notice Sesshomaru going down on me until...well his mouth completely covered my cock. I yelped with surprise and intensity on how good it felt. Different levels of moaning came from my mouth. I couldn't stop myself even if I tried, I mean he was suckling and nipping my freakin dick here what else was I suppose to do? I instantly grabbed a chunk of his soft beautiful mane for support because he was causing me to buck every time he sucked me…_oh god I don't know how long I can take this I feel like I'm going to cum now!_

I can say this; he's certainly an expert at this. The way his pink tongue slides over my member, suckling my balls, nipping at the tip of my member. He just knows how to please…maybe it's natural for demons…

I felt myself being lifted slightly his hands caressing my ass and all the while still sucking me off…Oooh I'm in heaven.

He noticed my reaction the whole time; I believe I was making him extremely aroused. He stops all of a sudden and when I began to protest, he slammed his mouth into mine, giving me a fearsome French kiss. Our tongues entwine with each other battling for dominance, he then gently suckled my now bruised lips drawing blood from it, and meanwhile I was enjoying every breath taking moment.

He moves from my mouth to my neck, _he really likes my neck!_ A day never goes by without me having a freakin hickey all because of him. He takes his time with my skin, slowly devouring it, like chocolate on a hard candy.

"Hmmmmm, So sweet as always gohan."

My eyes slowly rolled to the back of my head, my heated flesh being attended to by this god-like creature, I'd never want to leave this place again. I couldn't take this torture he was giving me; he was serious about sexually frustrating me. He felt my annoyance and took upon himself to be more malevolence about it.

"Am I going too slow for you koi?" isn't this the proper way to attend to one's mate?" he cooed at me, still pinching at my neck, I could barely think with him tormenting me like this, "Y-Y-yes" I pushed him away to catch my breath, I knew then this demon may be the end of me…

He caught me full speed before I could draw in a fifth breath, crushing me into an earth shuddering kiss. He drew me in deeper into his emotions, I felt his power; surrounding us in a dark blanket of aura…

End of soft Lemon…

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" The irksome deformed, god rejecting creature he calls servant had the nerve to interrupt our private session, and it was humiliating enough for him to waltz right in and discovering our private parts. I immediately covered myself as best as I could. What was the imp thinking before he came across the bath house? He obvious was oblivious to the fact that sesshomaru was mating me or he just doesn't give a rat's ass.

"Jaken" I heard sesshomaru said with such vigor, I believe the imp almost shit himself.

Y-Y-yes Master?"

"What did I tell you about barging into my chambers? Must I waste my breath on such pettiness, especially from you?" Sesshomaru said with a cold tone that almost brought the imp to wail at his master.

I felt the hesitation in the imp's body signature, I knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to call me…a hanyou, a half-human creature, beneath his master feet. I honestly didn't give a shit about his thoughts; he is after all a servant.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, you're attention is required by your father, this was the last place I thought to look." _I can't believe this fucker could lie through his teeth. _He must believe sesshomaru is a fool.

I saw Sesshomaru's hand glow green, I nearly high tailed outta there myself, I knew what that meant…death or suffering. The imp stiffened, fearing he went a little too far, and well this time he did, because sesshomaru hands were still glowing with his green poison trying to seep out of his hands. He slowly approaches Jaken who was frozen from what his fate might be at this very moment.

"_Jaken…_tell father he will see me soon" Jaken let out a deep breath of relief. Sesshomaru flexed his poisoned hands and shot his poison towards jaken's head. It missed him a mere few inches behind him now melting the wall.

"Eeep"

"You will reframe from insulting my soon to be mate, you will give him the same respect as me, if you interrupt us again…you…will…die" Sesshomaru mentioned me to get out the bathhouse so we can prepare for the ceremony; I slowly nodded my head unsure of the mood he was in. I was disappointed that the idiot imp had to party crash us but oh well there's still the mating ceremony, which I'm beginning to get nervous again.

Jaken fainted the moment sesshomaru went through the doors. I wanted to kick the shit out of him but I reframed myself because I was better than that. Right now all I wanted to do was see pan, for the last couple of weeks, I rarely had time to spend with her because of the lessons I had to learn about demon cultures and the way to do things around here, I wasn't too pleased about it but I made my decision to stay here, and be with him…

Once we were dressed and ready to present ourselves to the king, I made my way over to the garden to see my little one, my angel who looks so much like my ex-mate. When she saw me, she football charged into my leg, I'll never get use to the force she brings into that hug…my little girl. I picked her up and swung her around. Her laughter of happiness brought joy into my heart.

"Hey panny, I miss you soooo much" still swinging her around until I notice she was dizzy. I put her down and allowed her to get her bearings.

"Daddy I had a lot of fun with rin. We're making a surprise for you."

"Really, that's great panny can't wait huh?" I ruffled her hair like I'd always done the moment she became independent. I kissed her cheeks and she gave me death grip hug. I saw rin not too far what seem like she was gathering flowers. She stood up and smiled at me. A gentle wind was kissing her hair, allowing it to flow to reveal what a beautiful little girl she really is.

I wanted to spend more time with them both, but I knew I had to prepare for the ceremony and I knew that the King was waiting for us. I put my angel down on the grass, "Daddy have to get ready panny, I guess I'll see you in a while. I promise after all of this is over, we'll spend the whole day together." Pan jumped in the air with glee excited and ecstatic that we'll be able to spend time together. "I can't wait daddy in the mean time you go ahead, you're surprise will be waiting when you get back." She came up to me and planted a quick kiss before running back to rin.

I was making my way over to entrance of the garden when I saw sesshomaru, he probably was watching the whole time. "I guess you're here to get me huh? We're kind of running late." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

Sesshomaru proceed forward to the royal throne, I followed closely behind. Once we reached there I was surprise to see my family and friends. My father, vegeta, my mother, goten, piccolo, trunks, bulma everyone. "Hey gohan, I guess it's the big day huh huh?" My father chirped nudging me in my arms."

Great, he just had to go ahead and remind me of what day it was…just for a second I was in a good mood.

"Um…yea…" Then my mother nearly caused me to have a heart attack, "GOHAN, WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? AND TO A MAN! GOHAN THIS IS NOT NORMAL, WHY YOU DON'T REMARRY A…" Before my mother could say anything further, vegeta gently knocked her out. I sighed, "Thanks vegeta." Vegeta nodded, "It's your day brat, wouldn't want anyone to ruin it."

"Ah so you've made it, I was beginning to think you wouldn't attend your own ceremony sesshomaru." Inutashio winked at his son. "So this is why you summoned us?" Sesshomaru said to the point. "Of course not, at least not for you. I've just wanted to mention that everything is prepared. It's you two we're waiting for."

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time, "How many is attending?"

"Hmmmm not many"

Sesshomaru eyed his father suspiciously, "How much is not many father?"

"Hmmm just a few hundred guests, Lords and their ladies, counselors, it is after all sesshomaru a Royal Ceremony." Sesshomaru's eyes twitch with immense irritation at his father. "Father I requested a small ceremony"

Inutashio shrugged, "Sesshomaru I have a reputation to uphold, and I am after all the king. Once you've ascended the throne you will understand behind ever decision I make, I assure you son…I mean no harm."

Sesshomaru gave up on trying reasoning with his father. It wasn't the ceremony that he was worried about it was his soon-to-be mate gohan. This was the first time in thousands of years that an actually non-traditional ceremony was made public. (If you get confuse for some reason by that meaning is because we all know gohan is not a dog demon. He is in fact carries human blood genes within him, which the dog demons at one time despised. Dog demons usually mate within their pack but because their species has depleted, they're forced to mate outside of their race.) Sesshomaru didn't want gohan to endure what his brother went through for hundreds of years. To be shun on his human heritage, at least for this special day it should stay special. The pledge of their union was to begin and he wanted this moment to be his best one…but with his plan altered, his wishes for his mate will not be granted.

Sesshomaru gave a long sigh, "I see you are not pleased." Inutashio noted.

"It is not that father, if it was a traditional inu-youkai ceremony then it wouldn't matter, but this have never been done before, I do not mean to bring pain memories but even you were not able to fully embrace inuyasha's mother as your mate. To invite these old traditional fools into the ceremony will make things much more difficult. I sense there will be tension and even an assassin attempt on both his and his daughter's life." Inutashio laughed, "Oh sesshomaru I had no idea you were this worried. Do not fair for I have foreseen these two beings and I'll tell you this not even a mere demon can bring down those two. Remember gohan saved the earth once, don't underestimate his true potential. These demons here have nothing compared to him; you should be honored that our future progenies will be immensely powerful. And besides his family and friends are just as strong" Inutashio eyes showed with gleam.

"You have a point there father"

"By the way where is your brother? No one has seen his whereabouts and on your day he decides to still not show!" Inutashio said angrily.

"I cannot sense him father."

Inutashio shook his head sadly, "I fear your brother may still have a bitter grudge against you sesshomaru, I've tried for years to get him to move forward but he's still caught up in the past…"

…..

In the west wing of the palace, on top of a cherry blossom tree laid inuyasha, his eyes is closed, from appearance he looks to be asleep but the weathered hanyou is far from asleep, in fact he's…..

_Kill them and you'll have salvation...said a malevolent and disturbing voice. _

Deep within his subconscious inuyasha tries to confront this bile creature who is desperate for release…

What the heck is going on? Why can't I wake up?

_(A terrible laughter)_

_I know what you want hanyou, I know what you seek. Your bastard brother wants you dead, can't you tell boy? (More laughter)_

Inuyasha whirled around to the voice but couldn't decipher who it belongs to.

Who the hell are you? And how do you know what I want fucking idiot. I want you out of my fucking head!

Inuyasha with all his might tried to pry the demon from his mind but nothing happened. All he could do is wait; as his fate rest in the hands of this wicked demon.

_Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…Muhahahaha Inuyasha of the suffering you received over the centuries, you don't seek revenge from this pathetic little world? I know you want immortality, I know you want to be a full youkai, I can get you there but everything comes with a price. _

Inuyasha held his head in agony, never before in his life have he ever felt this much pain.

What the fuck are you doing to me bastard!

_I'm merely need to gain control of your body inuyasha…I thought you'd figure this by now._

You idiot yes my brother and I have problems but I don't wish this fate upon him stupid, now get out before I make you.

_chuckles Oh it's far from over half-breed, whether you like it or not you're mine…I'll make sure of it to wipe out the royal family and the earth! Muhahahaahahahhahaha_

Ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh inuyasha screamed before being completely under the demons control.

Red enchanted eyes appeared from the darkness within inuyasha subconscious, Red familiar eyes of a devil.

_Yes soon I'll have my revenge…SESSHOMARU!_

…..

I sat in the corner with my parents, obviously embarrassed at their public display. I mean vegeta was deep throating my father, having him moaning in front of everyone. Causing them to stare, look away, and/or leave the chamber. Thank goodness panny was with Rin I would be mortified if she saw them now. It continued on for about 10 minutes before piccolo lost it. His eyes were twitching, he began to shake, krillen and the others slowly back away because they knew what was coming. Then it just happened…

"WOULD YOU TWO GET A ROOM, THIS IS GOHAN'S WEDDING AND YOU'RE OPENLY DOING THIS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE INCLUDING THE KING…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SAIYANS!"

Piccolo excused himself because my father and vegeta were caught up in their own world to care about anything else. I finally left to sit by the king because…well it was just too much to absorb if u know what I mean. Sesshomaru stop his discussion with his father to bring his attention to me. I smiled sheepishly at them; I mean what I could say to them about saiyans sexuality? That they loved it just as much as fighting?

"I'm really sorry about this you guys, they don't normally do this so openly it could mean one or both of them are almost in heat." Inutashio laughed so hard he was holding his stomach. At times he creeps me out because you can't find the humor in things he laughs at until he actually tells you.

Inutashio wipes his teary eyes, "Don't think about it son, it happens often here too, we're no different than you are at times"

A servant came in the chamber not long after inutashio's statement; she bowed very low, "My lords the guest are beginning to arrive."

Inutashio nodded his approval, "Excellent, We shall proceed outside, that is were the ceremony is taken place in the center garden of the palace. Ami please gather our guests and show them there."

Ami bowed once again, "Yes your majesty."

Sesshomaru mentioned me to follow him to a more private area away from guest.

"Is there something wrong sesshomaru?" I questioned him. He didn't respond until he mentioned me to sit in the love seat and he walked over to window, like he did long ago before our first kiss…

I was getting a little impatient because I'm not one for sitting on my ass for long periods of time…I was about to say something, just to ensure I'm not in a dream when he broke the silence.

"Gohan…when we step into the garden, when we walk down to be married, this is for all eternity…_forever._ I know this may sound unintelligent but I must ask for I have doubts and fears." Sesshomaru hesitated before he spoke again, it would seem this last one really bothered him. "_Do you understand, you can back out of this now, leave this place forever and resume your old life?"_

So that's why he's been acting strange, he's afraid I'll be a run away bride (or mate?)

I walked up slowly, he studied my moments, and I guest fearing the worst. I placed my hands at the back of his head and stroke his silky long strands, I slowly pulled him into a heart warming kiss hoping it would reassure my decision to stay, I'm half-saiyan and by that standards I have honor, I will spend the rest of my life for all eternity with the man, I've fallen for…my silver moon angel…my sesshomaru.

When were done, he looked more content, that I said no more.

"I guess it is settled then, shall we gohan" He said with the brightest smile, I have ever seen on him. "Yea sure, wouldn't want them to wait any longer, or they'll think we're being naughty."

"Indeed"

We walked hand and hand to the small room before the central garden to prepare for the ceremony. Servants and guards were everywhere scrambling to do their duty. Several servants were assigned to assist us in our dressing for the ceremony. My kimono had the Royal family Crescent at the front part and the rest of it was midnight blue, it was made silk. Sesshomaru being the Crown prince was wearing a traditional beautiful royal crown that was made of black and midnight blue diamonds, with the royal family crescent in the center. He was wearing more layers of clothing underneath his main kimono which like mines had the Royal family Crescent at the front part, but the main color of his kimono was white. His hair was tied back into a pony tail to make him look more formal than what he was.

He was absolutely breath taken, his body seem to glow a faintly, he had the royal scepter in one hand and he held mine in the other. The last thing needed to be done was to sport a smaller crown then he had. I felt stupid with it on but I had to remind myself it was just for the ceremony. My crown was the same as his except of course smaller. I felt new warmth in my heart; I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I gohan sons is getting married to Sesshomaru! On top of that he's way richer and wealthier than the briefs!

So now it comes down to the actually ceremony, Sesshomaru held my hand tight, he must of felt my extreme nervousness, I was glad it was helping. I heard inutashio at the front of the garden making a speech, "Welcome family and friends to the Royal Palace. It is with great pleasure to finally see this come to pass. My eldest and the crown prince of this world is getting mated. I know some of you have questions regarding this person, but I assure you his heritage is nothing compared to his strength. We all have at some point cross over to earth, some of you have lived among the humans, the earth on more than one occasions have been in peril, you must remember if it wasn't for them our world would not survive because our dimensions are inter related. It is my greatest pleasure to introduce sesshomaru's mate, one of the saviors of earth and his family…Gohan!"

Once the speech was over and I heard my name, it was our cue to go down to where the King stood. Sesshomaru and I hand in hand, slowly made our way over to him. I saw my family cheering me on, especially my father who had tears in his eyes. Vegeta looked like he was proud of me, which I must say now means a lot. Goten was grinning like crazy and pointing his fingers between him and trunks…that's when I realized at the moment, goten has love interest for trunks. I was very surprise to see my mom here, I figure she was still knocked out from before but to my very surprise she was happy, extremely happy, that brought a few questions marks but I'll think about that after the ceremony. Trunks kept winking at me and piccolo was just smiling. Krillen was grinning from ear to ear and his wife eighteen didn't seem too happy. I wonder why, I just hope it doesn't have to do with me. I saw many unfamiliar faces all had different emotions in them, some were happy for us, some were passive, others were down right not happy with it but I couldn't care less…who gives a shit about them.

Finally we made it to the end, and we now stood in front of each other still hand in hand. My face was burning with humiliation, although I tried not to let silly thoughts into my head.

A very old demoness, appeared in front of us, she looked like an ancient phoenix demon. Although in age, she was still beautiful, she had golden feathers all over her, and the top of her head was shimmered in red.

When she raised her hands in the air, everyone became silent including the king himself.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of another royal, which has not happen for over a thousand years. Our crown prince has shown over the centuries that he is more than worthy to rule our lands and bring peace for many years to come. The gods have blessed us with a worthy mate for sesshomaru's cause. He will bare powerful heirs." At the mentioned of that did I a large but silent gulp…I surely didn't want to hear that now. "It is my greatest honors between my-self and of the Royal family, to bring these two together; if there is no objection then I see no reason for them to seal their fates."

It felt like an eternity just waiting to see if anyone would dare ruin our moment but miraculously no one made a sound…

The old demoness turned to us and nodded her head, given us the go to well kiss, I'm guessing that is…

_Sigh. This is it, this one kiss were about to conduct in will bring me to a new world, a new future and whatever is in between. _

I noticed sesshomaru scanned the area like he was looking for something or someone, then I noticed that someone is missing from the ceremony, which he should be here by his and their fathers side…inuyasha. Boy did he show how much he hated our union…I guess. I made the first move into sealing our fate…our union. The moment it was done, I felt different somehow. I felt stronger…more complete then I did with my wife videl. But I knew our union wasn't actually completed, I knew now from here things get a little more complicated.

Everyone who accepted us cheered and applauded…I saw the look in sesshomaru father's eyes like he wanted to cry, but his status prevented him from doing this. I guess he can do that when he's alone.

It was finally time for the real fun to begin (author's corner: boy he doesn't have a clue yet) to relax, dance, a little and eat. I'm starving I haven't ate I think since this morning. And that was only a nibble because well I had to prepare our ceremony.

My father came up to me sobbing like a new born baby, embracing me in a bone crushing hug to the point, my now mate, had to pry him from me. "I'm so-so-so pro-u-d of you son!" my father said wailing harder than ever. Vegeta came over, and I thought for a second he'll probably scowl him for showing weakness, but to my surprise he only consoled him. I saw my little one finally, I thought she never attended the ceremony but I guess for children in demon society children may not be allowed to attend, and honestly I do not see one child here.

"Daddy I'm so happy we're finally a family…yah!" Sesshomaru beat me to the punch and picked her up. She giggled with glee with the attention she was receiving from him. He kissed gently and ruffled her hair, like I'd do. "Yes we are little one…" Before sesshomaru could finish his sentence, an explosion occurred. Several of the demons that attended the ceremony, were flung into the air by the explosion like a rag doll…I knew they were dead; I didn't sense any life coming from them from what I felt earlier.

The whole Z gang including sesshomaru and his father were at alert. We didn't' see the imposter but we definitely heard him.

_Crude laughter…_

_Muhahahahahah…I guess I'm the party crasher, Hhhhmmmmmmm and they're made just right…DEAD MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

"Show yourself coward" I heard sesshomaru shouted. The intruder laughed louder and more vindictive then I heard in a long time.

"_Ah sesshomaru just the right person to speak to. How has it been these few hundreds years…following in your pathetic excuse of a pussy father that you had to take a human mate? Pathetic, you can't possible call yourself the future ruler of this world…in fact allow me to wipe you CLEAN OFF IT!"_

All of us resumed our stance not wanting to miss the opportunity to deal with this ass whole.

Sesshomaru was shaking; I knew then that the bastard got to him, "Then come get me if you dare." He lengthens his claws, his eyes slowly bleeding red. Then suddenly he stops when he heard a familiar voice…

"_As you wish big brother" _

Inuyasha?

I wasn't the only one that was shock, pretty much everyone who knew him and was alive heard his voice…in fact he finally reveal himself right in the center of the garden, a few feet away from where we are…

He looks different no he is different, taller, bulkier, his hair, not as coarse as before long and silky like sesshomaru, and his power, that he possessed far more than he had before, some how inuyasha has become a full youkai.

Sesshomaru whispered his brother's name, _"Inuyasha_

Inuyasha only chuckled, "_Do you like the new me big brother, are you proud of me now, father" _Inuyasha spat.

"In-inuyasha what's going on, we couldn't recognize your voice earlier on, why are you doing this." Inutashio questioned, he looked like he as going to break down seeing his son this way.

"That's because he's possessed." Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. It was piccolo.

"Take into consideration father he does not have his mind" Sesshomaru pointed out. All inutashio could do is slowly nodded.

Inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation, "_I'm going to enjoy taking each and everyone of your life to make up for centuries of suffering…you will be begging, you'll even pledge alliance to me in your stink of fear…but no mercy shall be given prepare to die!"_

I saw my father was ready to fight but vegeta held him at bay.

"But vegeta…he's going to harm innocent people?" Vegeta shook his head, "No kakarrot this is not our fight, I believe they can handle their own kin, we mustn't interfere, remember they are similar to saiyans, we always fight our own battles as they do." My father hesitated a moment before finally given in, "You're right vegeta."

"I think it would be smart to get the hell out of here!" Yamcha shouted, everyone cleared out except for my-self, sesshomaru, his father and my family and friends.

"It's nice to see you too…_Naraku_." Sesshomaru said with disdain his voice. The now possessed inuyasha pulled back and released a foul shrieking laugh that made our ears cringe.

Who is this naraku character anyway?

"_Ah sesshomaru you know my ways all too well, I've decided this time not to disappoint you, what do I have to lose when you do as well and no ordinary spell will expel me from your brother's body…so big brother you have a lot of strategy to do…muhahahaha."_

Sesshomaru crouch down low he was anticipation his brother's next move, "You will always be a coward…naraku, taken possession of ones body is not facing me directly, and I guess you do have to be a coward to play dirty am I right?" Sesshomaru smirked at the now infuriated youkai.

Inuyasha pointed the demonic sword _sou'nga_ at sesshomaru, "_You will regret that DOG!" _Inuyasha jumped in the air, the evil sword sou'nga drawn forward ready to take my mate's life, I wanted to jump in and end this all but I knew it wasn't my fight. I had no choice but to watch. Just as the sword was inches from sesshomaru's face, he disappeared, causing inuyasha to plunge the sword into the earth.

"_Damn you!" _Inuyasha/naraku cursed drawing out the sou'nga just in time for sesshomaru's powerful sword tokijin. Both swords clash in powerful waves, slowly devouring the beautiful garden that sesshomaru and I just got married in. My father and vegeta yelled for everyone to step back inside away from the battle. Sou'nga had the upper had being it was forge from hell itself (I'm not sure on that fact but let's just keep in this story)

Sesshomaru side step several times as the sword sou'nga came several times close call in contact with him. Inuyasha/naraku swung the sword in the attempt to end sesshomaru's life. Sesshomaru called upon his youkai and transferred more power into his tokijin. He raised his sword in the air as preparing for one of his powerful attacks the tatsumaki waves. (Tornado waves)

Sesshomaru waited until the possessed inuyasha tried to attack him again. Naraku decided to end the fight with a powerful attack from sou'nga that will insure his victory.

Everyone in the area sensed this was coming.

"Ummm…vegeta I think we might want to interfere this time if it doesn't work out." My father mentioned. Vegeta couldn't agree more, "I believe you're right kakarrot because this fool is trying to destroy everything and not fight one on one with honor." Vegeta spit on the ground in disgust "The coward!"

Inuyasha/naraku called forth the dark powers deep within sou'nga. The sky and air around us became dark with demonic power; energy was crackling. Those with small power levels would be harm by it.

"Sesshomaru find someway to stop this madness before he destroys everyone including inuyasha!" Inutashio almost yelled. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"_THIS IS THE END FOR ALL OF YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL ONCE AND FOR ALL. THIS WORLD IS MINE HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." _

Sesshomaru was going to use the tatsumaki attack but withdrew because not even that attack was any match for sou'nga. Instead sesshomaru called forth his demonic magic. His body glow a purplish hue...his eyes changed from red to black, a black energy ball formed in his hands.

Time seem to stop itself when we heard this whisper in the wind, that was actually meant for sesshomaru.

_Believe in yourself and your power will grow, you are a dai youkai as well as descendants of gods…_

Sesshomaru is a descendant of gods? That's like super cool.

Just like that the whisper in the air was gone.

"_VICTORY IS MINE" _I was brought from attention when inuyasha/naraku unleashed sou'nga power in a gigantic ball, big enough to destroy the palace.

Inside the palace was a lot of panic, outside in the garden, we had to prepare ourselves to protect this world...

Sesshomaru's power grew to withstand the impact of the demonic ball. The ball seemed to wrap around sesshomaru…in a panic I couldn't help but scream afraid that's he's lost to me forever but then the demonic ball evaporated revealing an untouched dai youkai. My heart was beating out of my chest, glad that nothing happened, but it wasn't over yet.

With his new found powers, sesshomaru decided to see if he could free his brother's soul and body from the malicious demi-youkai naraku.

"It is over naraku DIE!" sesshomaru unleashed a powerful demonic wave that past through inuyasha/naraku, naraku was propelled from inuyasha's body and trapped inside a light ball.

Inuyasha's body was sprawled on the ground; inutashio quickly picked him up and brought him away from naraku's cluthes.

"_Damn you youkai, damn you DOG! It is far from over! I WILL COME BACK. I ALWAYS DO!"_

The gates of hell opened before my eyes and reclaimed naraku, "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I NEED MORE TIME!"_

Once he was gone, the entire demonic aura began to disappear, leaving the sky once again clear. It doesn't say much for the damage he's caused but at least my family was alive and well. I can't say for those that were hit with the blast…but at least in the end we're safe.

I turned to sesshomaru he looked me in the eye before giving me a breath taken kiss, like it would the last time I would see him.

"I guess I won't have to worry about you huh?" I told him wiping a few smudges from his face.

"No it is not necessary, now that I'm stronger then ever image."

Everyone that was brave enough to stay inside of the palace came back into the now ruined garden.

Inutashio almost cried in joy when sesshomaru's brother inuyasha came to.

"Argh my body felt like I was being rape." Inuyasha said still holding his head.

Sesshomaru laughed, actually laughed at his brother, "I would say so little brother from the one who possessed your body."

"Argh you mean that bastard naraku" Inuyasha said in realization.

"Do not worry inuyasha he is gone hopefully for a long time." Inutashio added, "I must say though he's become a nuisance even in death."

Inutashio helped his son on his feet, since his body was still drained from being possessed for so long.

"Yea I see I missed the party alright."

Inutashio nudge his son, "Well inuyasha you have a brother n law now."

Inuyasha turned to me, "Yah well welcome to the family, although I might warn ya we can really be a pain in the ass." That resulted in sesshomaru smacking him at the back of his head. "Ow what the fuck was that for!" Inuyasha said whirling around in his brother's face.

"Well inuyasha you did say we're a pain in the ass, so I've decided to demonstrate it."

My father and vegeta were sitting by the fountain, "Awww vegeta don't you like happy endings?" Vegeta snorted, "Kakarrot are you in heat, because I honestly don't remember you this dense."

"Well maybe a little…" This earned a seductive glare from vegeta, "Then maybe we ought to play hmmm koi."

I groaned out loud, my father and vegeta are really something. Then the next thing I know is sesshomaru grabbing my hands pulling me back inside the palace. "Sesshomaru, what's the hurry for?"

"Playtime just getting started." My face burned up like a match humiliated he would say that in front of them, inuyasha, my father and vegeta was shouting "have fun"

Once we reached back into our chambers, I was immediately thrown to the wall, wasn't' given an ounce of air before he captured my lips again, in a heated frenzy.

WARNING SHORT LEMON-Hi I'm still having trouble with lemons so I'll keep it as detail and brief as possible.

He was making me aroused with this rough persona, he was showing me now. Our tongues clashing for dominance, soon I gave in to him, his sweet smelling scent over whelming my senses. I felt I could mold and fit perfectly with him…

I moaned aching for attention; he complied by suckling my open flesh, his teeth gently gracing my skin. I wanted all of him and I was willing to go all the way…almost four years with out sex would kind of drive a man crazy.

I flung him on the floor not giving him a chance to recuperate, ravishing his neck, as he himself moaned out my name, "gohan"

We're both on the ground wrestling for control, he had the upper hand when he pretty much grabbed my crotch resulting me to fully submit to him. He gently took me out of my wedding ceremony until he saw my exposed flesh, flinging them to one side and stripping out of his, all the while tongue fucking each other.

Once out of his clothes, he completely pounced on me tearing up my already bruised lips, suckling my juices and well just putting me in a whole level of ecstasy.

"You're mine forever gohan" He whispers in my ears making me shudder. His harden member teasing my stomach, causing me to go wild, I began to growl, my animal instincts kicking in, he didn't waste in time in fucking me and well I didn't waste anytime waiting for it.

He shoved his member deep inside of me, of course the whole palace heard me, I never screamed so loud in my life.

"Are you alright gohan?"

"I'm fine…" I barely manage to say that was human, everything else from then on would be growls, grunts or maybe even a howl.

As he was pumping deep within me, so was my screams of pleasure, never in my life have I ever felt this way about any one, or any one making me feel this way.

"Sooo tight" I heard sesshomaru growled out. His instincts were being released too. This experience was very different then when I use to make love with my ex-mate. It was pleasurable with her don't get me wrong, but with sesshomaru, I was ready to do anything and everything if he requested. If he wanted dirty sex, I would do it with no question ask…why, I have no idea *chuckles*

Once comfortable enough with a penis in my ass…I moved to be in sync with him. He was trying his best to be under control but it's not working. I never head him swear as much as he's doing now, a lot of fuck, shit and other words in his demon language. I heard him grunting shaking uncontrollably for his release and so was I. Our voice screamed in ecstasy. I felt his seeds inside of me, felt out of this world; I wanted to last like this with him forever.

It lasted shortly with me when I felt myself being bitten by sesshomaru…the fucker actually bite me! After he bites me he collapses beside me. I felt so strange so complete I don't know how to handle it. He caressed my neck and brought me closer to him for a kiss.

"I guess that's it then?" He nodded his head slowly, "Indeed, we should get some rest, and we'll be busy tomorrow." I groaned visibly, I wasn't happy about it but now that I'm royalty, basically I'll have to live by those standards…oh well.

We both climbed into bed, sesshomaru behind me, his chest began to rumble behind my back which felt damn good, he was purring to me, my eyes became droopy and before I finally went into my fantasy, I thank kami for granting me a second chance at love.

That's it guess I hope you like this chapter please pretty please review for this chapter…it pretty much took me two weeks to put together…


	6. unpleasant and pleasant

My Silver Moon Boyfriend

Chapter 6: An unpleasant and pleasant awakening…

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or inuyasha, this is just for fun not for money.

Hey guys it's been a while normally I would've had these chapters out back to back but each chapter is getting harder to write, I'm happy for hits but I'm sadden I'm not getting enough reviews, please review especially for chapter 5 which was a little darker than I normally do…Any way I'm excited to announce chapter 6…enjoy.

Chapter 6: An unpleasant and pleasant awakening…

_Fuck…what the hell is wrong with me? I mean we weren't even mated for two fucking weeks and my entrails feel like it's twisted, and you want to know the irony of it all? My dad is gong through the same thing, it's freaking both of us out, normally I could eat like a horse but this time I can't even keep up with vegeta before I end up hurling all of my food in the bathroom. _

_Plenty of times sesshomaru had to stop what he's doing to see if I was okay because most of the time…I'm not. It was so bad that the healer put me to bed rest until they can figure out what's wrong with me. Funny thing was they did the same thing with my dad…_

On the third day of my bed rest, someone knocked on the chamber doors, I knew It couldn't be sesshomaru because he was in his library and pan went to spend the weekend with my mother and grandfather, so could it be the servants?

"Come in" I shouted, surprisingly it was my father, he looked horrible, he was clutching his stomach, and his face was slightly green.

"Dad" I screamed, because I was worried about him, I immediately spring from the bed ignoring any pains in my abdomen and help him on the bed.

"Dad what are you thinking, that was stupid to come all the way over here when you know you're not in shape." My father tried to give me the famous "Sons" smile but his stomach pains were getting the best of him, Still holding his stomach "Yea I guess it was a dumb idea but I wanted to tell you something, you may not believe me but I know it's true."

My heart was beating faster for some reason at the back of my head, I had a feeling what he was going to say, "Do you need to go to the bathroom dad, can I get some water for you?"

He shook his head, "Nope I'm okay I'll manage." I helped him sit up, "Alright dad go ahead and tell me."

Scratching the back of his head nervously, "Um…this is not going to be easy for me to say but…I…think…I'm pregnant, and you may be too." I chocked on my saliva, I chocked, cough, and sputtered. "W-ha Wha, WHAT!" I literally fell back on my ass on the carpet.

"I know its crazy but think about it Gohan and you know me, I'm the last person to do any kind of thinking, but isn't it obvious gohan both of us having the same symptoms, vomiting, nausea, and at times stomach pains, plus we both love food, but we can't keep it down long enough to enjoy it, even vegeta suspects I'm pregnant because he's always smiling…" Goku said all at once, stop to catch his breathe.

Although my father was speaking to me, I really couldn't hear him…I mean it's finally happen and so damn soon! I don't know what to think say or feel. I just knew at the moment the most logical thing for me to do is…

Goku didn't get a chance to continue his conversation with his son when he saw him pass out, "Wow, I guess he was so excited about the news."

Vegeta came into the room moments later, he wasn't all too happy that his mate got out of bed, when he felt a separate Chi from goku's a couple days earlier, he knew in his heart that goku was carrying their offspring and literal cried, not in front of him but when he had a private moment he had tears of joy because finally he was able to spawn a Full breed Saiyan, not a hanyou but a full bloodied saiyan…vegeta couldn't be happier…

"Kakarrot! What in the blazing hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be regaining your strength…" Vegeta then noticed gohan sprawled out on the floor, "What's with your brat kakarrot."

_Okay not good to get on vegeta's bad side but this was important. Goku thought._

"Well Vegeta if you must know I was explaining something to gohan, I didn't get to fully finish before he passed out."

Goku noticed the smirk once again forming on vegeta's beautiful lips, "um…Geta why are you suddenly smiling?"

Vegeta walked over to gohan, lifted him and carried him over back to the bed, "It's about the pregnancy, right?" Goku looked surprise, "Wait a minute how did you…" Vegeta rolled his eyes, "_Sometimes I swear my mate can be such an idiot"_

"Kakarrot for once put some use to your brain, it's the chi kakarrot the chi I felt separated from yours, I can sense it within gohan as well."

Goku's eyes widen in realization, "Oh right geta, goku animatedly hit his head sometimes I can get like that."

Vegeta stood next to goku, "This will be very interesting in the next few months, to see both you become big and fat, and completely useless…"

I finally broke from my unconsciousness at the mention of that, both my father and I looked at vegeta horridly like it was the ending of the world, and he was enjoying it playing with our heads like that…

"Ve-ve-vegeta you don't seriously mean that, do you? I mean not like human women?" I asked hoping he would be more serious for once.

Still smirking, it was becoming clear to me he wasn't going to tell us just yet how saiyan pregnancy goes…

"Well we'll just see what happens, Saiyan's cubs do consume a tremendous amount of energy, so it does not matter how powerful you are." Both my father and I waited to hear more but vegeta left it as that…

I turned to my father to see what his reaction would be, he still looked horrified.

"Dad?" I called out to him, vegeta then noticed the trance my father fell into, "Kakarrot?" Vegeta began to snap his fingers in front of my father's face but he never noticed it, never even blinked…O oh not good.

"Kakarrot stop playing around it was only an assumption nothing more." Vegeta yelled at goku, trying to shake some sense into him, but he never falter, his eyes and face expression unmoving.

"Maybe he needs the healer" I suggested to vegeta. He slowly nodded his head, lifted my father and carried him out of the door. I would've followed if it wasn't for my dizziness, then sesshomaru came in moments afterwards.

"Is everything alright gohan?" I nodded my head, "Yea I'm fine a bit dizzy, but I'm fine, I can't say so much for my father though, vegeta said something to him about the pregnancy and he fell into a deep trance." Sesshomaru smirked at me, "So you finally know?"

"I guess I'm the last person to figure it out."

"Well…what did he say?"

"He said to him, this will be very interesting in the next few months, to see both you become big and fat, and completely useless…" Sesshomaru scowled, "That wasn't the wisest thing to say to someone especially during the first stage of the pregnancy." Sesshomaru pointed out, "Yea I agree, although surprisingly I took it better than he did, I just hope he's alright."

I laid my back against the bed head, just staring at sesshomaru, it was still hard to believe that we actually conceived, life slowly developing inside of me, I laid a hand on my stomach slowly caressing it. Sesshomaru sat next to me, bringing his arms around me, pulling me close, both of us feeling the chi that was imminent off of my body. I felt sesshomaru purred lowly in content, he was happy that he had a mate, and soon a chibi.

I won't lie to myself or anyone, how nervous I am now…about it all, because it's new to me, but all I needed to was the strength from my mate and my family to pull this through. The real question of the day would be how will my family react to the awkward news?

Sesshomaru's purrs were slowly drifting me into a deep sleep…

Sesshomaru noticed gohan was fast asleep leaning against his shoulders. He gently laid him down on bed. _Good he will need all of his strength for the difficult road ahead…_

Sesshomaru made his way back to the library; he had some business to finish up. When he walked in, he saw his father and brother sitting on one of the expensive couch. Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement. "How can I help you today father…_little brother?"_ Inuyasha didn't react well to the "little brother" comment. He never got over it…because when they were once enemies, sesshomaru would say it just before they tried to kill each other.

"Grrrrrrr…Damn you sessshomaru." Inuyasha said ready to start a fight. Inutashio raised his hands up, "ENOUGH! You will not destroy this palace based on pettiness, there is a reason we're in here so let's finish this up so we can leave you be."

Inuyasha quietly sat himself down, still mumbling under his breath; sesshomaru took a sit at his desk…

Inutashio began to smirk, "I see we're going to be having more chibi's running around hmmm?" Inuyasha looked up at both his father and brother puzzled.

"What the heck old man what do you mean, "More runts" running around."

Both inutashio and sesshomaru held their heads, feeling a headache coming on, "Inuyasha not today, if you allow me to finish the conversation you'll be able to better catch on." Inutashio emphasized. Inuyasha said "feh" before crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru smirked back, "Yes it would seem we have a double pregnancy."

Inuyasha could no longer contain himself, "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS SESSHOMARU ARE YOU FUCKING WITH OUR HEADS!"

Inutashio hissed at inuyasha, "Boy would you lessen your profanity it is not becoming of a prince."

Once again inuyasha sat back down, arms crossed, mumbling incoherent things.

Both inutashio and sesshomaru sighed, "Since when have I ever joked inuyasha as you so put it, I have no sense of humor."

"So since gohan isn't having twins, who else is pregnant?" Sesshomaru tried to refrain himself actually attacking inuyasha, "His father"

"WHAT?! GOHAN'S OLD MAN IS PREGNANT TOO?" Inuyasha shocked.

"Yes it would seem so." Sesshomaru added."

"Ha, I'm pretty sure the family doesn't know about it yet, and being that Gohan's mother is a-wall she will definitely freak." Inuyasha stated.

"Well I must be going back, wouldn't want to further keep the court waiting, until tonight my sons." Inutashio left through the library doors, leaving inuyasha with his brother.

"You know you're a pain in my ass"

Sesshomaru smirked, "As always, what is your relationship to gohan's daughter."

Inuyasha thought for a minute, "I have to admit she's adorable, I mean the girl is very bright and well I'm glad she's apart of the family, she'll make a fine princess."

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more, "That is the most intelligent words you've spoken in a long time brother." Inuyasha didn't catch on until moments later…

"Yup I would have to agre-What you say fluffy?!" Inuyasha jumped on the couch growling ready to pounce on sesshomaru.

"Don't take it as an offense _little brother; _it's rare to see you actually thinking." Sesshomaru walked past a fuming inuyasha, "Please don't destroy my library I shall return momentarily." With that sesshomaru left and inuyasha screamed in frustration.

…

I jolted from my dreamless sleep hours later thinking about my father, wanting to know his condition if he was alright.

I got out of bed and raced to the healer's quarters, I saw vegeta sitting beside my father, whom appears to be asleep.

"What did the healers say?" I questioned him, quietly not to disturb my father.

"That he's fine, he was just in shock, and with a little bed rest he'll be fine. I'm just making sure he doesn't wake up and sneak off." I nodded my head. I let out the breath I was holding glad he was fine. I noticed vegeta looked at me, "How are _you_ feeling brat?"

I was taken back by this because vegeta rarely asked for my condition, "I'm okay, the worst is over for the day, at least I hope."

"That's good, you should go back to bed, remember you're on bed rest."

I slowly nodded my head, "Yea sure I will do that." I turned around headed back out the healer's quarter, "_Wow that was sort of odd…but then again anything is possible…_

I was just turning the corner to our room when I bumped into something solid, I looked up to see my mate, sesshomaru and by his expression he was more serious then I ever saw him…

"And what do prey tell are you doing out of bed…gohan?" I couldn't help myself but I snapped at him.

"OH so I'm so helpless I can't see my fucking father to make sure he didn't lose his mind?!"

What made it worst was sesshomaru smirked, I was hoping we'd get into an argument just to see how far it would go but he only smiled at me…the jerk…I guess I was looking for trouble to test his patients…chuckles

"Ah I see the pregnancy is getting to you, come I'll give you a massage." "Eh?" I peeped out. He practically dragged me back into our room. I protested, "I don't need a massage sesshomaru give me a fucking pain killer!" I slap his hand away too aggravated at the moment to be touched, I waited for a reaction from him but once again I didn't receive any. He grabbed my shoulders so quickly I didn't have time for a response. He began to work out the knots in my shoulders, I wanted to be pissed off but it was starting to feel good, I mean that's what he wanted for me anyway…

"Wow sesshomaru I see you're an expert at this." He slowly sat me back down on the bed.

"To be honest with you gohan, I've never given anyone a massage, it was an instinct to make sure that you were happy." (Awwwwwwww that's so sweet isn't it guys?)

I blushed, I felt like an idiot completely forgot about the mating bond, he could feel my distress…

"Yea, I honestly was starting to get a little rude; you know I don't mean it right?" Sesshomaru sighed, I didn't know how to go about it, and so I waited. He snuggled my neck and licked our mating mark, I moaned loudly, wanting him to take me right here, but it was unpredictable at the moment with this pregnancy, can't take the risk of hurting the baby.

He lay me down on the bed, stroking my black tresses, "Dinner is almost ready, think you can eat at the dining table with us?"

I had to think about that, there's a sixty percent chance I'll vomit all over the table and there's a chance where the chibi will make peace with me…

"I can, I just don't know if the baby will let me keep it down." He kissed me on the forehead, "Come we'll check up on your father together."

I gave a heart filling smile; he certainly felt my distress about my father. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Together we made our way over to the Healer's quarters, we found my father was thankfully sitting up and talking with vegeta.

"Geta, I'm so hungry I can eat several horses right now." I heard my father said as his stomach growls, vegeta smirked at him.

"Kakarrot just wait a few more minutes…." Vegeta turned to me and sesshomaru, "I guess you won't have to wait any longer, you're brat and his mates here."

I walked up to my father and squeezed him until he told me he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry dad just was worried sick about you, it was so weird you just froze up."

"He's perfectly fine and so is the chibi, it was just shock he went into." Vegeta said.

My stomach went off and sesshomaru laughed, actually laughed…

"I guess it's time we head for the dining table, wouldn't want you saiyans eating us out of our own home."

My father and I blushed, while vegeta turned his head the other way and said, "Humph, you have some nerve "dog".

Sesshomaru completely ignored him, he headed out to the dining room first, and then myself, father and vegeta.

I was thinking about all the food, I can eat, preying silently to kami that the baby won't ruin my appetite; I was drooling over roasted pig, barbeque chicken, and baked baby dinosaurs. I know I may sound sick but trust me in the dbz world we sure eat them.

I walked into the dining room with my mate, almost crashing into him because he stops practically at the doorway.

"Sesshomaru why you're stopping at the doorway?"

Sesshomaru rarely show's emotion but he sounded a little angry when he spoke, "I think it would be wise to eat in the chambers gohan, then I wouldn't have kill some of your friends." That definitely caught My father's attention, vegeta and myself.

"What's the hold up, my mates' hungry?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta is that you?! Where's goku and gohan?!" I heard my mother yelled. Oh god, she wasn't supposed to be back with pan until tomorrow evening, what the hell is she doing here now? I better face the music now…sooner or later it'll come out one way or the other…if you catch my meaning.

"Mom I'm here, dads behind me." I said, pushing sesshomaru to the side. I was shocked to see almost all of the z fighters there, piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, bulma, Trunks, my mother, Krillen and his family, Master Roshii, Turtle, Puar, Oolong and the supreme kais?

"Um…supreme kai what are you doing here?" The supreme kai and the old kai waved at me, "We wanted to surprise you gohan and" I didn't like the sparkles in both of the kai's eyes. "Congratulate you and your father."

I smack myself in the face in humiliation; it was over for me, my dignity thrown out the window.

"Daddy!" I snapped out of it, I almost forget pan would be with them, she ran straight into my arms, giving me an almost deathly hug. I kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, "Hey squirt it's nice to see you too." I gave her to sesshomaru, who snuggled her and said he missed her.

So a few questions were playing in my mind, as to why most of the z fighter was here. But then again if the Kai's are here well it would raise a few flags in their heads.

Sesshomaru sat the dining table with pan in his arms, finally allowing us to enter the room to join them, my father was strangely quiet and vegeta wasn't too happy that they were here.

"Hey piccolo it's good to see you." Piccolo just gave a slight wave.

I sat there observing everyone, for the most part everyone seem biased except for the Kai's they couldn't stop smiling, it was like someone gave them a big present for their birthday or Christmas present. They must know about my father and I condition, for kami's sake they're the ruler of the universe.

"Hey guys what's up?" My mother flew at me nearly knocking me from my chair, "GOHAN WHAT'S GOING ON, KRILLEN WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO COME HERE WITH THEM, WHEN I WOULD'VE BROUGHT PAN BACK TOMORROW." My mother was fuming it would seem she was cut off a day of spending more time with her granddaughter.

"Mom would you calm down, it's not the end of the world this time, there's plenty of time to spend with pan…" My mother began to breathe easier although I could tell she was still angry…

"Fine gohan, I just want to know what's going on." She took a seat on the other side of the table. I noticed trunks with his mother; he was staring at me, and kept giving me the thumps up. He most knows I'm carrying, I mean has saiyan blood, so he can detect Chi, I winked back at him.

Once again everyone became quiet, so it was up to me and sesshomaru to break the news to everyone…of course I was being a big chicken right about now.

(Gohan) My mate called to me telepathically.

(Yes, sesshomaru?)

(Do you want me to reveal to them or do you want to do the honors?)

My face began to tint with red a little humble at the moment…

(Um…I think it would be wise if you did it, at least the reaction would be a little less severe.)

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement, (so be it)

He let pan sit in his seat while he went to address the room…

" Sorry but you must forgive us but we were not expecting you here today, there is a reason or rather someone that has brought your attention to come here today, so since you are here, we will let you know of the answer you seek."

I held my breath preparing my self for the on coming emotions from the others.

"My mate gohan and my father-in-law are expecting."

We waited, waited, waited, for a good five minutes until krillen broke the silent crowd…

"Um…expecting what exactly? I mean this is the big news?"

I looked over to piccolo, trunks, and the kai's, they understood what was being said but the others were lost…

"Would you stop pulling our legs and just tell us in plain English?" Yamcha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru sighed, (Gohan just use your chi and kill me now, I don't think I can deal with stupidity much longer)

I almost laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at me strangely…

"You think this is funny gohan seeing us confused like this!" My mother said.

Sesshomaru cut her off before she can further badger me, "You wouldn't understand the connection gohan and I share, he wasn't ridiculing anyone, it's none of your business actually but I'll explain on gohan's behave…since we are bonded mates, we can speak telepathically to each other. So that was the reason for his laughter…" Chi'face turned red, she was about to retort but a warning sound came from piccolo and she silenced herself.

Inuyasha's brother cracked up on the floor, inutashio tried to hide his face from embarrassment of his youngest.

"You…hahahahah…actually….made….someone…hahahaha….laugh…unbelievable."

Sesshomaru pretended his brother at the moment didn't exist in the room. Inutashio finally tired of his sons antics knock him upside his head, inuyasha never saw it coming, jumped up fuming, "Hey what the hell was that for old…"

Inutashio eyes turned red and the room grew dark from inutashio's growing yokai, "Inuyasha if I were you, I would stand down, if you cannot say anything intelligent, THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone turned to them including sesshomaru, "Wow father." Was all sesshomaru could say.

Inuyasha now fearing his father once in a long time, took a seat next to him again, ever so often he would look at inutashio…

Inutashio went back to normal, "Please continue, I apology for this humiliation, my son is still far too young to understand at time."

Inuyasha glared at him angrily but he didn't say a word.

"As I was saying, they're both expecting babies."

"WHAT?" Everyone that didn't know said.

"But…but that's impossible right, I mean no way men could produce babies." Krillen defended. Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Oh please krillen get a grip, don't you see they have alien dna in their blood? I mean look at all the things they've accomplished during their lifetime, where any human could only dream about."

"Hmmm, hmmmm I certainly agree." Master Roshii said, "Ever since Goku was a boy, we knew he was special, it doesn't surprise me now that I look at it."

A crash was heard; we turned to find my mother sprawled out on the chair she broke…

"Oh boy, I guess chi-chi could never take news" My father said finally breaking the silence.

"Well, it is something you all are going to have to accept because sooner or later the babies will arrive." The Supreme Kai said. "Congratulations Goku and Gohan, I must say it is rare to find a race with male maternity."

My father and I blushed, "Thanks Supreme kai, I really appreciate it."

"Yea hahaha what are the odds of hearing two males becoming pregnant at once." Yamcha said not holding his tongue back.

My faced turned flaming red with humiliation, my mate and Vegeta growled dangerously, obviously it wasn't the right thing to point out. Yamcha noticed he went too far with his suppose joke…

"I'm really sorry, I should've of said that."

"Supreme kai and Old Kai, would you guys like to stay for dinner, I mean if the lesser kai's can handle the universe for a few hours."

The supreme kai thought of it for a moment before turning to his ancestor, "What do you think, could we spare a few hours here?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE GRANTED ACCESS IN OUR FAVORS, AND ONLY FOR THESE TWO AND THEIR FUTURE DECENDANTS." The old Kai screamed, causing the Supreme kai to cringe from his ancestor's voice.

Still tending his sore ears, "I guess we stay then gohan, goku."

I saw my father smile, as well as I did. It was an honor to always have them in our presence; I mean these are the ruler of the universe.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief, (I guess with the supreme kai's here it made the announcement much easier)

(I couldn't agree more sesshomaru thanks.)

I saw sesshomaru gave me a short smile, (Don't worry you _**will **_make it up to me)

I gulped…help me?

Finally dinner was brought out and luckily the servants made enough for everyone. My mother finally recovered, and silently ate her share; she probably was still shock about the news. Did I forget to mention about goten? Well he went back to college; I'm guessing they'll tell him once they reach the other side.

Thankfully kami has answered my prayers and I was able to eat a few plates, not the usual but at least I was able to hold my food down.

"Do you know what to name the babies?" Krillen asked us during dinner.

"Um…we still need a few more weeks to determine the sex." I spoke for both of us; I knew father wouldn't be able to answer questions like these.

"Great more brats to deal with, it's bad enough we have to deal with three." Inuyasha mumbled but inutashio heard him well, "What do you mean three inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said smirking at his older brother.

"It won't work inuyasha, you've been trying to pick a fight with me, but I am more matured enough to ignore pest such as you." Sesshomaru said while sipping his tea.

Inuyasha stuck his middle finger up, "hahahahhahahah well ignore this fluffy."

Inutashio saw what inuyasha did and quickly grab his middle finger, he applied pressure to it. "OOOwwwww what the hell!"

Inutashio released his finger, "My patients are running thin, can't you act more like a royal then a fool for once inuyasha?" Inutashio began to message his temples. _I'm getting too old for this…._

Dinner was over before I knew it, the imperial guards were waiting until given orders by inutashio to escort my family friend back to earth...Kai's well all they need was instant transmission and they're home. I took a look at the supreme kai and he was still staring at me and my father smiling that cheesy grin…

I must say he's really happy for us…

"It was as always an honor to see you two again." The supreme kai said, "Thanks Supreme Kai it was great seeing you two, life is not a breeze isn't it?" The supreme kai chuckled, "No gohan life isn't a breeze, I will return after the babies are born to give a special blessing, I have something in store for them." I didn't want to question him but I was so darn curious I mean what could he possible want with the babies?

"Do you mind if I ask what for?" The supreme kai once again had that sparkle in his eyes, "After all that has happen with you saiyans, after what you've done to keep the universe a safer place, where I the ruler of all could not, I was thinking of taking your children and goku's children under my wings…After all the universe need real protectors." My mouth fell open, I don't even know how wide, my father actually dropped his plate of food to get a good look at the supreme kai, and piccolo was actually grinning.

"Until we meet again, gohan, goku." Then that was it, they both disappeared…

"That's a great proposition Gohan, goku." Piccolo said.

"Yea…no kidding." My dad said, "I know that's never been done before, in any generation."

I turned to my mate, who was at the table smiling, having heard the conversation with the supreme kai, (Our chibi's will be rulers of the universe someday)

(Yea no doubt, what a way for fate to change things you know?)

(Gohan, promise ourselves this, that we will always try to be excellent teachers to our children no matter how grim the future may be)

(Yea…that's a promise)

We look into each others eyes, ignoring the others, our thoughts together on the future of our children, and the good that would come from it, the supreme kai's have never taken mortal pupils and that's saying something for once….

Well guys it was a pretty slow chapter but that's because I'm saving all the sweet humor/dark/juicy drama and relationship until after the birth, as much as I don't mind yaoi and mpreg it's just disturbing to write a lemon with a baby inside of the womb, no matter how many stories I've read where the baby was fine, too me I just can't see it…

But any hoo please review…..it's really appreciated.

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	7. The Birth

My Silvermoon Boyfriend

Chapter 7: The birth and a new beginning

Hey guys More hugs hope you like chapter 5 and 6, Nothing much to say. Thank you for looking, although it would be nice to read and review or something but hey I'm happy any ways…so enjoy this chapter…

**I would like to mention that I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, so this story will end, and then continue the sequel. I want to make it so twisted; I was thinking of making a futuristic sequel of my silver moon boyfriend, halo style maybe even throw in yu yu hakusho and red vs blue…it'll be more action and some humor….sweet huh? If you like the idea, don't hesitate to let me know I'm open for ideas too pouts but anyway back to the chapter enjoy…**

Sesshomaru have been all morning, trying to calm his mate gohan down, over the past few months, both fathers to be have been on edge because of the cub/pup. Especially gohan who's belly have grown twice its size since four months ago.

"Sesshomaru I look like a damn hog, just look at me I can barely wobble without having a freakin servant laugh at me…or jaken making snide comments about me, my mother have been up my ass annoying me to death, and my father is no help either, I'M GOING INSANE!" Gohan said pulling on his hair…

Sesshomaru patiently listens to his mate, at the same time he was ecstatic and anxious, his mate was about to give birth any minute and the fact that gohan was stressing himself out wasn't going to make things any better, if he continued this way, he will go through a very difficult birth…and that's where sesshomaru's worry come in.

"Gohan for the sixteenth time this morning, that is not important, you need not worry yourself, you'll only make things difficult." Sesshomaru sat next to gohan on the sofa, he put one arm around him and the other to bring him close to him, he lifted gohan's chin to him and gently kissed his lips, "It does not matter what anyone thinks, as long as you know that you have me." Sesshomaru and gohan passionately kissed, their emotions flooding each other, he finally succeeded in calming gohan down, he was going to pleasure his mate but someone entered the room with out permission forcing them to break contact. Sesshomaru sighed, _"He never ceases to amaze me with his lack of respect for our privacy and yet with him he'll break anyone's neck if they interfered with his…_

"Yes vegeta what can I help you with?" Sesshomaru said clearly showing his irritation for the Saiyan prince. Vegeta grunted once before turning to gohan, "You father needs you." Then he turned and exited back the way he came.

"Geez I'm sorry sesshomaru vegeta don't normally-" Sesshomaru put his hands to silence him, "There is no need for apology gohan, never apologize on his behave, more than anything I'm sure he's just as nervous as we are, his only way of coping is to come here."

My father have been extremely nagging then I was, and it's hard on vegeta because the only person he dealt with like that was bulma, and they're divorced, so vegeta would from time to time come over here and "hang" with us until he cooled down, the funniest thing about it was he never went off on dad, he'd become very patient with him.

"I guess we'd better go, then" Sesshomaru helped me up on my feet which were painfully swollen. We made our way a couple chambers down to see dad in bed, he was literally bed ridden, the chibi consumed so much energy from him, he barely have enough strength to do much else.

When we walked in, he had a smile on his face, we saw vegeta sat a few feet from him reading a book, "Hey gohan I'm so sorry for troubling you when you're in the same condition as I am…"

I brushed it off, I knew I was able to walk about more then he could, it was this damn wobbling that bugged me.

Sesshomaru sat on the sofa next to vegeta, waiting until I was finished and I sat on a chair beside him.

"How you're doing dad?"

"Um…I have a feeling that the baby wants out today, my contractions have increased in the last couple of day. What about you?"

"I have been too it could be any day now." I wanted to ask dad something else but not in front of sesshomaru or vegeta. "Vegeta, sesshomaru is it possible to have a few moments with dad alone?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in question because I have requested this of him and vegeta well he was just suspicious, I was surprised he didn't question it, they both got up to leave the room, "Just give us ten minutes and you both can come back" Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding.

"Dad I know this may be a bit awkward." For about 30 seconds I was hesitate to ask him, I didn't want him to think I was prying into his business, it just that sesshomaru and I haven't had sex since the day I found out that I was pregnant and was curious to know if it really was okay to have sex with the baby…

"Dad did you and vegeta had sex during your pregnancy?" I squint my eyes waiting for the explosion but it never game, "Actually no we didn't have sex that way more like the 69." My father was red from embarrassment but didn't get upset; I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good because we didn't do it either, didn't want to risk hurting the baby."

"Oh! How's panny haven't seen her in a while now." My father sat up.

"She's taking her lessons to be a princess, it's really hard on her because she's so use to being herself, sesshomaru says it's not mandatory for her because she's not royal by blood but bent on proving to sesshomaru that she can be royal."

Dad scratch the back of his head, he normally do this whenever he's lost, "Oh okay guess I'll see her later."

We didn't say anymore than, sesshomaru and vegeta walked back into the room, they both sat in the same seats as before.

"We should be heading back gohan needs his rest." I heard my mate said he got up from his seat to help me walked back to the chambers.

Once inside, he helped me onto the bed, he climbed in himself and hugged me from behind gently stroking my swollen belly. He kissed me on my neck, causing me to moan, it felt good to be beside him like this, he was always away on royal duties so I was happy for this little moment.

"We still don't have a name yet" Sesshomaaru stated. "I think it would be better to see how the chibi is once it's born."

I felt sesshomaru's breathing became more leveled, he was drifting to sleep, this was the first time I've seen him do this, so I'm guessing he must be really exhausted.

I turned around facing him…he was gone, knocked out. I kiss his cheeks and covered him with the blanket.

I sat on the sofa by the window, just thinking of my life before my ex-mate and my life now…

I never in my wildest dreams could I have known that I could breed or that I would marry a male, or live in a palace, with royalty. Never would I have dream of these things but it happen, fate formed my life and molded it into this. I couldn't be happier then before, I will always love videl, no matter what the future hold…no matter Yawns what…

I too fell asleep with dreaming of a better future for myself and my family…

…

Life with pan couldn't get better for her, she was now a royal princess, living in a huge palace, and she has an extended family, she was happy that rin is now her sister and inuyasha her uncle, Inutashio her grandfather. He treated her as if she was part of his blood line.

Pan's instructor Iwao slammed his ruler in front of her snapping out of her day dream, "Pan Sons you're not here to fantasize, you are a royal princess, therefore must act one. I will not tolerate any slacking or you will be reported."

Pan bowed lowly in apology, "I'm Sorry Iwao-sensei I'm really trying." Iwao sighed, "I know you come from the other side and was raised differently, but now that you're apart of the royal family you must conduct yourself a different way. At times in certain circumstances it is acceptable to be yourself, but in the presence a royal member especially the king you must show that you are apart of them, you don't want the commoners and the nobles to think different of you by your human blood do you?" Pan sadly shook her head no." Iwao was pleased that she was beginning to understand more.

"Good now let's try this again, you're posture must be sitting up straight at all times, no slouching that is a sigh of disrespect in front of guest, you will also eat this way as well, you slightly bend your neck when necessary but not all the way or the guest will think of you as a pig. Now start practicing once you get this right you may leave."

Pan started her training, Iwao was very pleased with the results, "This is great improvements your highness, you will be a noble princess in no time. I will see you in a few days for the next step." Pan smiled happy that she was making progress, it challenging those last few hours but with her determination, she made it through.

Pan ran from the classroom out the door, she flew past servants until she made it to the garden she knew her sister would be in. She spotted her sitting in a field of dandelions putting together a few crowns.

"Wow Rin that's great crowns!" Rin turned to her happily squealing glad to see her sister.

"Of course their great, making flower crowns are my specialty and in any case they're for the babies."

"Yup I can't wait we're going to have a new brother or sister and a baby aunt and uncle, how cool is that!"

Rin quickly shushed her, "Pan just a little warning not say these words to just anyone, it is fine around the family when no guest are here."

"Okay, want to go see them?"

"No we can't the healers and nurse maids forbid us at this time to go see them, they are after all in the final stage of their pregnancy and can go into labor at anytime." To hear she wasn't allowed to see her fathers or grandfathers deeply hurt pan, she missed the times when she could spend as much as she wanted and there were no rules and regulations to hold her but she understood this new life as well and must remind herself what her father taught her, "_life is like a snake way, twisting and turning ever changing it's ways_."

Pan pouted, "Alright but it's not fair…" Rin giggled, "Is it ever fair among children? Wow don't we go play a game with jaken, it should cheer you up."

"Alright let's go."

….

Jaken is the library going over some paper work for the king. He had been in the library most of the day and reading these forms were starting to bore jaken…

"Man I could really use vacation. Slaving away for hundreds years for the royal family and now baby sitting the royal brats and not once appreciated for the service!" Jaken angrily slammed his tiny fists on the table, not even a scratch was made. Jaken failed to notice the two intruders that entered the room; they crawled underneath sesshomaru desk formulating a plant that will irk jaken.

"Why are we wearing these masks again Rin, can't we do something else to jaken then scare him?" pan complained.

Rin shook her head no "hmm hmm it's better to scare him, he gets really worked up when frighten."

Pan gave up on convincing rin, "Alright, let's do this."

Jaken was currently working on one of the forms when he heard a ghastly noise, he turned both ways to find the source of the noise but couldn't pin point it…

"W-wh-who's there? Show your-self coward for my master will show no mercy." Jaken screamed, stepping off the chair and slowly observing the room to find the intruder.

"_Jaken, why…." _The ghastly voice appeared again, causing jaken to jump several feet in the air and landing with a "oof" on his butt.

"Stay back who ever you are!" Jaken was now frightened, he wasn't able to sense anyone in the room, and it could only mean an unrest soul.

Finally he caught sight of two spirits floating in the air…his mind was screaming for him to run but his fear kept him from making a move, he left his two head staff on the desk, so there was no way for him to defend himself.

"Ah, what do you want with m-m-me!" Jaken said shielding himself in case they decide to attack. (Not that it would do any good)

"_You must be nicer to the children of the royal family; for they are the future of this household…if there is ill treatment…you will DIE."_

Jaken screamed like he never screamed in his life and broke through the library door to escape from the two "Ghost" leaving his two head staff on the desk, servants looked at jaken as he raced outside from the palace and out of the distance.

The two ghost finally revealed themselves, Pan held Rin up to support in the floating, they quickly left the area and made outside to the bathhouse.

Pan couldn't stop laughing and rin was giggling, "Wow rin that was fun! We have to do this again when jaken calm down."

"From the looks of it Pan, I don't think jaken will be normal for a very long time."

The two girls quickly washed them-selves up, pan used her chi to quickly dry them both.

The girls made there way to the garden but before they could reach the garden gates, a servant ran for them.

"Your highnesses come quickly; I think Lord Goku is having the baby."

Pan and Rin said, "WHAT!"

"Grandpa is having the baby we have to hurry rin!" Pan exclaimed.

The servant led both girls to the Goku's and vegeta chamber, they were stop by one of the healers, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, Lords Sons is having a difficult birthing."

Pan and Rin nodded they're heads in understanding and sat quietly outside the door.

They could hear goku crying out in pain, every time he screamed, it made them cringe. Tear was coming out of pans eyes.

"I hope Grandpa is alright, I don't want anything to happen to him or the baby." Rin hugged Pan, "Don't worry Pan it will be alright…you'll see."

….

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I fucking hate you vegeta!" Goku screamed out, as the healers tried to console goku into pushing. Vegeta ignored every word goku spoke knowing he was going through pains, he held his hands in support.

"Kakarrot, just concentrate on pushing."

Goku grind his teeth and began pushing, it was the worst thing goku ever felt in his life besides dying, and at this point he'd rather do that then go through this labor…

"_Hah he wants me all of his children the fucking bastard next time he's getting pregnant not me!"_

Goku took in a deep breathe, and let out a bone chilling yell before a babies cry was heard. The Nurse quickly took the baby from the after birth and cleans it off; finding out it was a girl…

"Congratulations' you have a girl Lord Goku." Goku sighed in relief but it was short lived when he felt on coming pain…

"It's not over yet!" Goku began to push out baby # 2…

Vegeta was pleased that they have a full blooded girl but now that he'll be a father two times over or maybe three…

Goku pushed all his might and cries were once again heard in the room.

The nurse picked the baby from the after birth and cleaned it up…finding out it was a boy.

"It's a boy your highnesses"

"Can I hold them?" Vegeta asked unsure if it was fine to be with his children now.

"Of course you can be very careful."

The nurse brought the two babies over and handed to vegeta.

Vegeta was being very careful with them; after all they were just born.

Tears came into his eyes and he didn't care anymore that anyone saw him, his happiest moment right now was to see his full bloodied children born and his mate is alright.

Both children had pitch black eyes and hair, there skin milky like goku's. The girl looked like a split image of goku, while the boy had a splitting image of vegeta.

Vegeta smiled at them, "I'll name you vegeta jr since it was a tradition on vegeta-sei to name the boys who looked exactly like the Heir and you little one." Vegeta kissed the top of the girls head. She began to coo in response, "I'll just wait until Kakarrot recovers and then we can name you together."

He gave the babies back to the nurse…

Goku smiled weakly before passing out, vegeta ran to his side but the healers said he just needed rest.

Sesshomaru and gohan were in their chambers…

Gohan was at a point where he couldn't get out of bed, he felt he could go into labor any minute now.

Sesshomaru was becoming nervous by the second, his mate was extremely uncomfortable with the pain that was hitting him in waves, and the healers couldn't give him anything or subdue him for fear of harming the baby.

The best thing for gohan was to talk to him and get his mind from the pain.

Thankfully a servant came in to inform them of the successful birth of his father.

"Your highness I would like to inform you the babies are born."

"Babies!" gohan said.

"That is right your highness a boy and a girl. Don't worry your father is doing fine, just needs lots of rest. How are you fairing."

Gohan grunted, "To be honest not good, the freakin baby wants out and well I just have to wait until the time comes. The pain is truly kicking my ass."

The servant turned to the crown prince, "Your highness may I have a word with you."

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot, "Whatever you have to say to me, say it, I will not leave my mates side."

"As you wish, is it possible to use the magic to lesson the pain?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "No, anything is not certain, especially with magic, if it is unsuccessful it can do serious damage and I cannot not allow that…"

The servant bowed, "Of course your highnesses please inform us of any changes within Lord gohan." The servant left out the door.

Gohan was breathing in quickly to help regulate the contractions, "Boy I wish mom was here now, she would know what to do."

Sesshomaru smirked, "That has been already arranged, and your friends and family should be here shortly."

Gohan smiled, "Thanks"

…

Vegeta sat with his son and daughter. The Z warriors were able to make the trip to visit the babies, so the rest of his children, trunks and bra were at his side. Bulma was sitting on the opposite with goku as he was fast asleep.

"Wow they're so adorable." Trunks said hanging on to his baby brother's hands, his brother Vegeta Jr squeezed him until trunks cried out in pain.

"And they're pretty strong too." Trunks gave his brother a death glare but with vegeta's constant stare he lessened his expression, trunks had no intention on getting on his father's bad side especially after this.

Bra looked over her sister, "So dad what are you going to name her?"

"I have a few names to give her but I'm sure kakarrot would disagree, they're all saiyan names…as I said before I will wait until he wakes up again."

Unknown to everyone else in the room, bulma didn't came to congratulate vegeta and goku but more of an observing them, because bulma is a scientist and the fact is human males cannot conceive, this interest her.

"_Wow I didn't believe at first when they announced the pregnancy and here are the babies in the flesh, it's unbelievable that goku actually went through a pregnancy. If only I could study them but I know vegeta would never allow me to use goku as a test subject…"_

Pan was sitting in the corner silently with rin, all she cared about was the condition of her Grandfather, and sure she was excited that she had a young aunt and uncle but they were fine.

"They're so cute Pan you should go join them" Rin suggested.

"I know it's just I won't feel right until grandpa open his eyes…"pan sadly said.

Rin knew she couldn't press her sister any longer so she just sat beside her once again silent.

"My…my there tails are fat, yes they will grow nicely…" Vegeta exclaimed observing his babies.

"How can you tell dad?" Trunks asked curiously…

"On Vegeta-sei it is said the ticker the tail is for a saiyan the better they will grow up to be." Vegeta noticed his eldest children were lost so instead, deciding do a different approach.

"For example on earth, the number one thing humans here cherish the most is their image, with out image the humans wouldn't be able to live with themselves, on vegeta the image that is cherish most is by their tails, the tails, is what will determine they're strength, everything." Vegeta smirked, "Including sex."

Trunks, bra, and bulma faced turned red, Rin and Pan just giggled.

"Vegeta would you mind, they're children in this room" Bulma said trying not to wake up her best friend.

Vegeta shook his head, "Like I'm going to tell them to leave from hearing it, they will eventually hear it from somewhere, might as well know now."

Piccolo along with krillen walked in.

Piccolo was amazed when he saw vegeta holding two babies one looking like either of them. Krillen mouth drop to the floor when he saw the babies.

"Vegeta is-is that really the…" Krillen was afraid to ask, he didn't believe them when they announce they were pregnant in the beginning, now he's wondering if he's losing his mind.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "_The fools if they can believe aliens, magical creatures, and all other fantasy exist, then why can't they believe that male saiyans can reproduce?_

Piccolo sensed vegeta's irritation, "Krillen now is not the time."

Krillen straighten himself up, "You're right, I sorry vegeta for being rude."

Vegeta only grunted in reply.

Inuyasha came through the doors, "Hey just wanted to let ya know that gohan is in labor and about to have the baby."

Everyone accept vegeta and goku raced to the other side to see gohan.

Chi-chi, goten, and Oxking were already there.

"So how is it going huh chi-chi" Trunks said, he was nervous for his best friend.

Chi-chi was in tears, seeing her son going through what she believes he shouldn't have to go through, "What do you think trunks, he's in pain, he's not suppose to have babies, this don't make sense!" Chi-chi bailed out in tears, her son trying his best to comfort her.

"It would seem they're trying to get him to push the baby out trunks, you have to forgive mom, and she never really got use to any of this." Goten said.

Trunks nodded in understanding, "I guess we'll just wait."

By the time the nurse came from the room 4 hours had passed, most of the z warriors that were waiting had fallen asleep.

"A hem, I believe it is time to see the baby."

Chi-chi was the first to jump in the nurse's face; "IS MY BABY AND GRANDBABY ALRIGHT WHERE ARE THEY!" chi-chi grabbed the poor nurse and started swinging her around.

"They're both doing well you can go in" The nurse chocked out before chi-chi dropped her lack a sack of potatoes.

Everyone followed chi-chi quietly in to see two very happy and exhausted parents. Gohan was doing much better than his father did being had one child, it was a boy and to everyone he was the most beautiful chibi they ever saw.

The baby looked much like sesshomaru, with his magenta stripes, Golden eyes and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead; he has sharp long claws, and a fluffy brown tail.

Sesshomaru was sitting next to gohan as he was holding the baby. The chibi, cooed at his parents once he was able to fully determine their scent. His fluffy brown tail wrapped around sesshomaru's wrist, sesshomaru was a little puzzled by this because no one within his blood ever done this when they were born.

Chi-chi ushered Pan and Goten in before following, the rest of the z fighters waited at the door.

Pan was excited to see her baby brother and seeing for herself that her father was more than okay brought tears to her eyes.

"D-Daddy" Pan cried out as she embraced her father. Gohan laughed happy to see his first born, ever since his pregnancy, pan was restricted to seeing gohan only a few times a day.

"Hey sweetie missed you." Gohan said weakly, still drained from the birth.

"I missed you too, now I know I'll never see you because of the baby." Pan wailed, clutching on her father not knowing what else to do.

Gohan was floored; he had never thought of that until pan just mentioned it, could it be true that he never made time to spend with his daughter, was he truly neglecting her?

"Sshhh, it's alright pan, I'm not putting anyone in front of you, and you know we're an extended family now." Gohan came up with an idea, "I'll tell you what you can help me with your brother, how does that sound, as long as you continue your study being a beautiful princess." Gohan silently pinched her nose.

"Okay daddy what will you name him?"

Sesshomaru and Gohan stared into each others eyes, the electricity that was flowing through the air could only be noticed by them for it was their emotions that were playing apart of naming their baby boy.

"Akemi" Sesshomaru and gohan said at once. Chi-chi nodded her head in approval, "Akemi is a nice name for him, after all sesshomaru, gohan his beauty will be a handful someday. And he's my grandson!"

The baby shrieked in approval of his name, unfortunately hurting everyone else in the process. Sesshomaru heart was racing because he almost dropped his son.

"Gohan we must keep a close eye on him, I'm afraid your Mother was right."

"Yea I couldn't agree more the kid almost busted my ear drums."

"Ah there goes the little one I was beginning to think he didn't want to come." Sesshomaru's father inutashio walked in, he took Akemi from sesshomaru arms and cuddles his grandson. The baby gurgled at his grandfather recognizing his scent. Inutashio made funny faces at him.

"Yes I agree he will be a handle like inuyasha if were not careful."

"Hey I heard that old man" Inuyasha said at the entrance.

"It's true inuyasha that is what I fear most for my son" Sesshomaru said smirking, Inutasha growled, "Listen here fluffy you're lucky that this is my nephews birthday or I would've pounded you to the ground."

"Please children calm down; this is not the time for that and no one's going to fight in front of my grandson!" Chi-chi yelled.

Gohan scratch his head nervously, "_Oh Kami please don't let escalate I just gave birth for crying out loud!"_

(Don't worry gohan, as long as my father and I are here there will be none of that)

(Thanks sesshomaru)

Inutashio gave the baby to chi-chi who was more than happy to properly greet her grandson; he also recognized her scent and gurgled for her to. Chi-chi brought Akemi over to his big sister Pan. "I'll hold him like this pan so you can play with him, isn't he adorable."

"Yea he's super Kawaii!"

Everyone in the room got a chance to meet the future heir of the kingdom.

"Hey I hope you guys haven't forgotten about us." Everyone turned to the doorway to see goku and vegeta each holding their children, vegeta had the girl and goku had the boy.

Goku was ecstatic to finally see his second grandchild and first grandson…

"Wow look at he's a peach isn't he I think you two are going to have problems." Gohan sweat dropped, "Yea…dad was told that several times before."

"So did you name him?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, his name is akemi?" Vegeta nodded his head, "Yes a beauty to be hold, he will give you hell." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan ignored vegeta's last remark, and instead paid closer attention to his baby siblings, the girl looked exactly like his father and the boy looked a split image of vegeta. "So let me guess you don't have a name for the girl and the boy is named Vegeta Jr."

"Gosh gohan how did you know?" Gohan shrugged, "A hunch really."

"Actually I do have a name, I'm just not sure if my mate would approve." Vegeta said.

"Well try me vegeta you'll never know unless you talk."

"Miyuki" Everyone began talking at once.

"Yes that name suits her." Eighteen said.

"I must agree with her that is a beautiful name for the baby" Inutashio said.

It was beginning to get dark and the z fighters were invited by the king to spend the night, all of the servants showed the honored quest to their rooms leaving only sesshomaru, gohan, vegeta, goku and the three chibis.

The babies were on the carpet; they were already crawling and playing with each other.

"Wow look at them they're so fat" Goku said fascinated. Vegeta smirked, "Kakarrot when you were pregnant with them you ate four times your normal rate so of course they'll be fat!"

Goku's face blushed, "Yea I guess you have a point there." Little Miyuki crawled over to vegeta, he picked her up and tickle her stomach, she chuckled.

"We have to present them soon to our people, it is tradition within the royal family to publicly display them, I'm not happy about it but It has to be done, that includes your children vegeta, goku." Sesshomaru stated.

Vegeta grunted his disapproval, "Fine we'll do it just this once since they're apart of the royal house but I won't have my children out in the open like my elder children went through."

"It is settled then, I'll speak with father to set up a date."

The parents turned to the two other chibis who were now fighting each other. Akumi bite down on Vegeta's junior's tail causing him to scream and then start scratching Akumi.

Vegeta and Gohan quickly broke the babies apart.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Akemi already a trouble maker."

Vegeta, "hn" said, "We must get going, it'll be a while before the twins will sleep."

"Yes we should start putting Akumi to sleep as well, but first I have to put Pan to bed." Gohan tiredly yawned.

Akumi protested by shrieking hurting the adults ears, vegeta quickly left with the twins, goku waved good night before leaving his grandson to his parents.

Gohan turned to his mate, "Yea were going to have hell."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I couldn't agree more gohan, but that's the thrill of being parents right?"

Gohan smiled, "Yes it is especially with my little munchkin."

…..

Vegeta and goku headed back to their room, the twins hanging onto each of their parents' arms using their fluffy brown tails.

Vegeta noticed how tired goku looked, after all he gave birth today, "Kakarrot go straight to sleep I'll put the twins to bed."

Goku protested, "Awww vegeta let me help you it'll be easier that way we can both be in bed together."

Vegeta was losing his patients, "Kakarrot you just had a hell of a pregnancy and birth conserve your energy and I'm not asking you!" He took Vegeta Jr. from goku.

Goku pouted, "Alright but I'm letting you know I'm the least bit happy that I can't put my babies to sleep." Goku walked faster ahead of vegeta and went to be prior to his mate's request.

"_He'll get over it" _Vegeta thought.

Vegeta put Miyuki and Vegeta Jr. in their crib. He kissed them both on their heads and joined his mate.

Goku was still upset with vegeta, so when vegeta said good night to him he didn't respond only pretending he had fallen asleep.

Vegeta sighed, _"Guess he's upset, we'll work it out in the morning."_

Unknowing to the parents, their newborn twins crawled out their cribs and climbed the bed. (Remember people these are not human babies so don't ask how they do that and all the crap read the whole story and you'll know, sorry if I come a little off. It's just obvious by now)

Vegeta was dreaming of his mate, when he felt a tingling sensation in his ears. He was chuckling and thinking it was goku playing with him, "Kakarrot cut it out, it tickles" When the suckling of his ears continued, vegeta opened his eyes to see his daughter Miyuki gurgling at him, he then realized it was his son drooling on his ears. He carefully lifted his son not wanting him to fall off the bed. Vegeta sat upright with vegeta Jr. on his lap, "Inutashio is right all three of you will be trouble." Vegeta smirked, "And I couldn't be more proud because that's what saiyans do right." Vegeta cuddled both his children, they cooed in response.

Vegeta placed the twins in front of him, "Since you don't want to sleep in the luxury crib, you can sleep with us, but just for tonight."

Once the twins were settled in he waited until they were asleep.

Vegeta thought of something he thought he'd never think of…prayer.

Vegeta prayed to kami for changes that happened in his life, the second chance at life, and the divorce from his ex-wife; the mating of goku and the birthing of his children, he felt more content then he did ever in his life…

Vegeta stared at the pitch black sky, a star whizzed passed across the sky, vegeta took that as sign of luck before fallen asleep…

**Please Review guys…**

Well that's it guys one more chapter before this saga ends…but it will get deeper and more exciting then it ever was. I just realized I'm a detail person when I want to be or straight forward but I can't stay on sex for too long I can only right a page. So you'll just have to live with that hehehehe.


	8. Author's note revised

Author's note

Hey loyal fans of my silver moon boyfriend, I've decided I'm just going to combine both stories in to one, that way new viewers won't get strayed away from the original story, I think it makes better sense and I'll also rewrite the second part it seems too out there for me, trust me I've read like a least 20 times so I'm going to change it, I want to apologize for Animehpgurl who reviewed the story…


	9. Please don't cry

Chapter 8: Please don't cry

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or dragon ball z-at all.

TO all readers and reviewers: So sorry to keep you waiting, I haven't been getting the reviews I wanted and hope that you can continue with the story.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I woke at the brink of dawn, all of my energy returned from the events of the evening before, my mate still resting from the birth, our son now awake sensing me as I walk over to his crib, he suckled his thump a habit with newborns. He finally arrive in the flesh my pup, my heir, and he was beautiful, I could image it now of all of the hardship and wonderful times we'll have with him. I took him from his crib his big amber innocent eyes staring back, taking one last look to my mate, I walked out of the chamber and into my secret garden. I held him close to my chest and cradled him; if there was no time, I'd stay like this forever.

"Akemi_"_ I whispered, he recognizes my call looking up in acknowledgement; "The world awaits you in a few days and they will know that you're from a line of youkais, powerful and intelligent." I recited to him, he coos to me, grabbing a length of my mane and giving it a tug, I winced trying to pull my hair from his hands, yet it only seem to amuse him the more I struggle with it. Where did this strength come from? Thinking nothing of it I pulled harder to pry open his hands but was unsuccessful, thinking it was a game. I felt his Chi increased and his tiny hands wouldn't budge. I was amazed and floored that my own child was already stronger than me; I was proud, more proud than a father could to a son. I have no regrets giving him the name that gohan and I came up with together; he will be an incredible ruler someday.

He was getting fidgeted, I knew he hadn't eaten since he was born and it was time for his first feeding, I smelt his tears before it came through his pours and his shriek didn't compare to his wails now. I flinch from the pain in my ears, Dog youkais hearings are very sensitive and it'll be embarrassing to lose it to my kid…kid, gohan's vocabulary is effecting mines…but not by much.

By this hour with his constant wailing he had already awoken most of the palace, the rumbling in my chest that begun earlier didn't cease his cries, a headache was forming and it was best to let gohan handle him from here. With my demonic speed I raced through the palace halls, catching a few curses from Vegeta's chamber, Vegeta Jr and Miyuki were wailing themselves, irritated at the disturbance of their sleep. Gohan was already awake but was bed ridden for his strength hadn't return, the look on his face worried me for I've never seen him so distress. His eyes were blood red and his hair out of balance.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?! Is he hurt? Why is he crying like that?" Gohan panic he instantly reaches for him took him from my hold, gently rocking him back and forth singing that strange song he sang at Goku's and Vegeta's old house. I waited patiently hoping it'd work temporally until he's feed. I was please when his wailing ceased and he only sniffled every few seconds but hadn't begun again.

"Well?" Gohan said, I could feel anxiety coming off him in waves, he wasn't pleased. I sighed, "I merely took him to the private gardens gohan, you were too exhausted to feed him but he can wait no longer, he's hunger grows." Gohan's face burns red he understood the idea; "s-s-so I have to_" I nodded. "Damn" he murmured. "And I was hoping to empty it and feed him in a bottle" That rose my curiosity I couldn't help it when my eyebrows disappeared in my bangs, "Bottle? Remember the palace is of old tradition gohan, we do not have that material here nor do we have the time, unless." I gave him one of my rare smiles only for him, "yeah, unless come on sesshomaru what?"

"Unless you want a repeat of what happened earlier, I suggest you not keep him waiting." Gohan had the horrified look on his face, I knew he didn't feel comfortable breast feeding but he was the birth parent of my child and had produced milk, it had to be done. "Oh, fine, have it your way." He pouted at akemi, "Couldn't let papa get a break huh kiddo?" he nuzzled his tiny nose and cradled his tiny hands, as quickly as his affections to him came and went with the wind when he looked at me with a serious gaze, "Why don't you go check on Dad and Vegeta and see if they're okay, I think I want to do this alone for now." He said his gaze changed to nervousness, I debated on protesting on staying but knew it was his way of telling me, he didn't feel comfortable with others around him breastfeeding. Sigh, I'll leave him for now…

"I shall do as you ask if you need assistant link with me." I gave him a warm wet kiss that I never wanted to end, it was so soft and delicious, I'd almost gave in to my needs when akemi began his wail, I quickly walk to the chamber door avoiding any more pain from his shriek, gohan once again cradled him, "There, there little guy, here's the food you've been waiting for." He looked at me waiting for me to leave and so I did.

I made it over to Vegeta's and Goku's chamber, the twins were no longer upset, and I knock waiting for permission to enter, "Come in" I heard my father in-law excitedly said. Acknowledging my appearance by nodding my head once to each, "Good Morning, how are you fairing?" Vegeta crossed his arms an annoyed expression on his face, I knew what was coming, "What the hell do you think? Your damn brat awoken the whole palace and it was hell putting Miyuki and Junior to bed!" I noticed goku began to scowl vegeta, "It's not their fault vegeta, Akemi is just a baby and he has needs too. It's the only way he could express himself. How are you going to handle Miyuki and Vegeta Jr when they wake up the palace?" Vegeta grumbled under his breath but didn't dare challenged his mate. I was grateful for the intervention; truthfully I had no patients for volatile characters, normally I would permanently silence them. The twins were fighting each other playfully getting their tails tangle in the process, "I'm assuming they were already fed?" It was obvious for the energy they had growling and snipping at each other. "Yup I did after they cried, is there any one in the palace we could trust to watch them? I'm getting hungry" I audibly chuckled when his stomach growled followed by vegeta. "It can be arrange, you'll have to forgive me but I won't be joining you for breakfast, gohan doesn't have enough strength to move on his own."

I saw the disappointment in goku's face and vegeta mumbled "pathetic" under his breathe but both of us clearly heard it, I'm assuming you know the rest…

"I beg your pardon vegeta." I spoke trying to get my emotions in control.

"My son is not pathetic vegeta!"

The Prince knew he was in a corner but he refused to back down, "What?! You gave birth with Twins Kakarrot, Twins and don't go there when the damn kid received the highest honor from the Kai's how the hell he doesn't have enough strength to get out of the damn bed and You!" He points to me, "Can help him get to the table, the only way for him to get his strength back is to eat a good meal. Stop spoiling him and tell him to get his ass out of that bed before I blast it into a thousand pieces. He has saiyan blood and can't get out of bed, pffft (chuckles)." I literally rolled my eyes at vegeta's immaturity although he had a point but it wasn't necessary for this kind of behavior.

"Don't you start this morning vegeta, you'll upset the babies." Goku protested, the tension with goku was rising but it didn't faze the Prince, "I'll have no sympathy to what you don't understand Kakarrot, Saiyan babies enjoy destruction the more dangerous the happier they are…tell me, do you see them upset?" That was interesting news to learn, looking at the children they appeared content if not more blissful then before…how odd. Goku was surprised at the new revelation as well he scratches his head puzzled, "Oh wow you're right vegeta they're smiling."

"Of course I'm right; now let's get this baby sitter so I can eat." Vegeta got of his bed to dress himself; I left them to their privacy, by this time Gohan should've already feed Akumi. Walking through the chamber doors, I noticed Gohan was already dressed and Akumi asleep in his crib. I raised my eyebrow in question, he chuckles, "I know that look, you're wondering how I got dress all by myself huh? Well I actually didn't, Goten came in after you left and help me, he was anxious to see his nephew." It was an acceptable answer.

I noticed a servant at the corner waiting patiently for orders; I'm assuming baby sitting duties. "Hnn, we should head for breakfast, vegeta was proving difficult when I explained you wouldn't make it." I sat beside him looking into those angelic dark pools, so innocent and yet was not.

"Well? What did he say?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, I'd rather keep the peace within the palace today."

Soft chuckles escape his sexy lips, "Yeah well the Z warriors are not known for being quiet sesshomaru that comes with the package."

"I suppose you're right, let's not keep them waiting." I signaled the servant to perform her duties; she bowed slightly before standing by the crib. Taking him in bridal style, I took him to the dining hall setting him down just before the door to not embarrass him in front of friends and family. Everyone was there including my family; gohan said his good mornings hugging our children and kissed his mother chi-chi.

"It's about damn time you came down here, we were just gonna eat without ya." My idiotic brother spoke as gohan and I sat on the other side of him. My father squeezed his shoulders, "That's enough inuyasha, for once I would like to enjoy my breakfast." Inuyasha never cease to amaze me with his mouth, it's actually sad to see him the way he is, I suppose this is his way of cooping with everything going on in his life. A family vocation was overdue and it always helped with any unnecessary tensions.

There was an empty seat beside Gohan and trunks took the opportunity to seat beside him, I'd admit joining Capsule Corp for personal motives seemed selfish enough but in the end I got what I wanted…I always do.

"Hey, Gohan Sesshomaru, how are you two holding up?"

"Fine, I guess still drained but I'm good." Gohan said while wolfing few plates of food.

"It's been an amazing experience with my family, there's nothing more that is needed." I spoke.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah it is..." I noticed the Demi-Saiyan became quiet like he was sorting out his thoughts, it was important but he didn't know how to physically word them.

"Listen um…Gohan, what you've done for capsule Corp. has exceeded our expectation the board has requested or more like pleading to me to have you back but I know you have a life so I'm offering a part-time position as an advisor, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, in fact." Trunks winked at him and smirked, "I'll set up meeting dates between the two of us from your home, how that sounds?"

It was acceptable to me as long as it doesn't conflict with his royal duties as a prince, "Yeah but My mate's opinion counts too if he doesn't agree well you know…" Gohan began fidgeting with his clothing nervously, one thing for sure I'd never make Gohan feel that I had the superiority in our relationship…ever. "Yeah of course, what do think sesshomaru?"

"I have no objection." Trunks face lit up, I've never seen anyone with a smile like his, and I suppose gohan's role was more vital than I thought. "Thanks so much Gohan you are a life saver, I can go home today and tell the knuckle heads the good news." Gohan laughed, "hahaahaha so they're still pushy huh? Why not blast them or something." Trunks snickered, "It wasn't a bad idea, dad tried to plenty of times before."

"Hahahaha, that's vegeta for ya, solving one problem at a time with a Ki blast." Both of laughing catching up on old times, meanwhile I began to drift in a day dream, imaging Gohan sprawled out on our king bed with a thin sheet between me and his naked form, "Come here sesshy you've been a bad boy." He waves his index finger in a seductive motion, I could barely breathe with his arousal and mine mystifying the room, harden length grew each passing second to touch the pink flesh.

_**You've been warned… (Giggles) I haven't done a lemon with these two in a while although it's only a day dream don't worries more will come…**_

He pulled me onto the bed and he wraps his body around me, his length toying with mines I unreadily released a moan, my mind clouded by the friction that was up and down my shaft, fuck I whispered, he chuckled and intently licked my ear, "Do you want this?" Of course I do what kind of fucking question is that?

"_Yes_" He faces me those mischievous eyes knowing he was up to something but I'll wait patiently until he tells me.

"Sesshy, I want to play a game." I raised my eyebrows…a game?

"You've teased me enough Koi." I say as I took his mouth in mines, our wet tongues clash for control sucking every inch of his mouth, his lips even a taste of his teeth, delicious wanting more, I lay him down in the sheets, caressing his hard member until the tip with my clawed fingers, he yelp of his sensitivity to my touch. No longer under control my mate flips me on my back, shredding my wardrobe into nothing with his Chi, "And you wanted to play a game, it seems it's beyond that_" He growls at me low and dangerous, "Shut the fuck up and enjoy" He smirks, I watch everything he does dare not close my eyes, with his plump lips and pink tongue he takes my perked nipples in his mouth, the sound that I made was utterly embarrassing. There was no one that'd I'd bend my every whims for but him, tracing my fingers along his milk skin wanting a taste of it, but it was his show…for now. Done playing with my nipples he traced his tongue from my chest to my shaft using the tip of his tongue to trace along the tip, I buckled under the bliss sensation grabbing a full of his hair and the sheets barely in control myself as the youkai within me was raising, I could feel my eyes bleeding red, "Gohan" I grunted his name, he smiles that smile I love so much using his sharp teeth he bites into my flesh before engulfing me entirely in his mouth…spots began to form in my eyes everything was a blur, pain and immense pleasure soar through me. I thrust further in his mouth greedily taking in the heat.

"Hmmmm"

Upon hearing me moan he stops and looks at me amused "I see you're enjoying yourself."

"Hn, maybe" I pull him to me softly kissing him at first then into an tonguing match all our love and meaning into this heated kiss how exhilarating. I was done toying around, my cock wanted nothing more than finish what we started and it shall have what it wants. With Demonic speed I pinned gohan into the bed, taken by surprise by my actions wondering what I'd do next.

My hot breathe tingled his ears as I whisper into them, "Can you handle this?"

He snorted a laugh, "You're asking me if I could handle this when you're the one who almost came in my mouth a minute ago." He accused me…fair enough.

"Of course I can handle you; I'm just not sure if you're ready for this." He takes his three fingers and coated with Silvia before implanted them into his hole, pumping it into him and teasingly moaning causing my arousal more than before, he'd be right if I did came right then, it was so fucking sexy and a complete turn on when ever he play with himself, he doesn't realize the power he has over me.

"Hmmm Koi" I murmured rubbing my shaft against him like a dog in heat, "Stop it before I lose control."

He takes his fingers out his ass and gives it to me to taste so sweet like a coated chocolate candy treat, "I want you to lose control, I want you to ravish me until I can't move baby. Go wild for me." He begs as if his life depends on it. Who was I to deny my mate what he wanted?

Nothing was needed to be said as I flip him on his stomach and slam into him with such force he screamed out my name, "Oh…my…fucking…Kami! Sesshomaru, harder damn it." In and out I slam into his ass, balls slapping against his flesh while concentrating on pleasuring him before my needed release. Each thrust became faster as our body sweats feeding our minds with waves of euphoria. Our bodies molded into one as the friction continues my demonic aura finally unleash, eye blood red as I give him want he wanted, what we both want and need. The bed now destroy we continue our savage ritual; I could feel my mate's is going to come his body was shaking uncontrollably, his moans are getting louder.

"Come for me Gohan" I coax him on and he released his seeds in the sheets.

"Oh…god sesshomaru…fuck" As his body spasm the rest of it on the sheet, but I still continue pounding into him as my climax breach.

"Oh Gohan…I love you." Just before Climax a faint voice in the distance calls my name.

**End of lemon…Got ya hope you enjoy it thought.**

Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru…

SESSHOMARU!

I snap back to reality horror strikes me as I realize it was just a fantasy I drifted into, the damage was already done when I saw the confused looks of the humans, but the saiyans and my family knew, the smirks on their faces said it all including my mate more like "I know what you're thinking." The worst of it came from the Nemakian who growled in disgust before moving himself to the far corner of the room. Of course the Youkai Prince that I was, I have a reputation to uphold, no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing the situation may seem. Vegeta was always the first to notice things and the first to react.

"Brat what's wrong with your mate, he's sweating and smelling up the damn place."

"I don't smell anything?" Rin spoke but Inutashio's stern eyes silenced her from her curiosity.

"I think it's time the children left" Inutashio signaled one of the guards to escort rin and pan away from the stick situation.

"Awwww but I want to stay with daddy!" Pan protested fighting off the guards.

"Now panny you will have plenty of time today to see gohan, I promise now run to the gardens with rin." Goku coaxed her.

Still pouting she gave in, "Alright grandpa only because you promise." She said her goodbyes before following Rin along with the imperial guards.

Once the children were gone, the adults turn to sesshomaru waiting for an explanation…

Sesshomaru's POV

There was no decent excuse I could come up with to get myself out of it, not when they smelled my arousal and can clearly see my hard on, it was pretty pathetic to allow myself to go this far.

"It has become increasingly warm in the room…excuse me." I said before getting up, I knew someone wouldn't let me off the hook and that someone happened to be my idiotic half-breed brother.

"Pfft Yeah right, couldn't wait could ya, having wet day dreams of Gohan in the middle of breakfast, you are so bad brother."

My Youkai was enraged by the insolence of this whelp but because I was at the receiving end of it, I held my tongue and claws. I continued on as if I didn't hear anything until I left them something to discuss about in the dining hall….

Dining Hall

I couldn't believe it, if hadn't seen it for myself, I'd never guess sesshomaru had the hots for me that much, I mean yeah duh we're mates, we have a kid together but still, you'd wonder if he'd express himself only in our bedroom, apparently not. I was talking to trunks about everything from our childhood and he even offered me a part-time position at capsule corps as an advisor, I was excited that Capsule Corps still consider me a valuable asset and for once it wasn't by Bulma's request. Then all of a sudden I smelt my mates arousal and soon everyone that had a keen nose noticed it too, vegeta was grinning itching to bust his bubbles, inutashio shook his head, surprised that just like all of us that the sesshomaru was having some sort of a day dream, of course I only could assume it's about me. I shook him out of his day dream, I had to, our kids were here, my mother, everyone! I was glad that inutashio finally sent the children out because pan was becoming curious, I know her she's a smart kid and would ask what that smell was. Some day kiddo you'll learn but for now stick with punching kids out in school. Plus we're at breakfast; it's not something on the norm you would do in front of everyone.

Finally out of his daze I saw the horrific expression, I wanted to out right laugh but I just smiled instead, I wasn't going to humiliate him either so I decided to not speak at all. I was irritated that vegeta had to bring up the sensitive subject, by asking me what's wrong with him, like I was going to betray his trust and as his mate…there was no way.

Then inuyasha had to add onto it. Sesshomaru looked like he'd murdered him but he held himself and walked out like the prince he was refusing to deal with the "issue"

"What the hell was that guys? Something I miss?" Yamcha curiously ask.

"Don't butt in to things you don't understand yamcha, stick to your booze." Eighteen cut him short, she knew and he knew that he feared her so there was no doubt he wouldn't nose around again.

"Sheesh it's just well…oh forget it"

"Forget is right Yamcha, something I'd rather do right now." Piccolo grimaced.

"Alright settle down some of you may know what happened, some may not please let's enjoy our breakfast after that for those who want to return home please inform the imperial guards, those that wish to stay you may explore the palace and outside if you wish."

Phew, that actually work, everyone settled down as if nothing ever happened resuming their conversations they had before, well except my father, vegeta, trunks, inutashio, and inuyasha.

"Wow Gohan he really must love you for him to do that at the breakfast table, I hope I meet someone like him someday." Trunks spoke with serenity in his heart, he was serious, trunks were actually serious, and I couldn't believe it! The Playboy of the century is thinking about settling down all because of sesshomaru, I wonder how many of the others he's inspired. Plus I wonder if he realizes that Goten has a major crush on him.

"Trunks speaks the truth my boy, my son has never done that and of all the years I've been alive, I've never crossed many youkai's that would even glance at their mates, believe or not many mating ritual is done mostly for lineage and power, some are forced into mating so I must say you've met your match." I blushed, it was nice to know this out of the embarrassing situation, I'm happy that I made this choice; it turned out well in the end. It brought me my family together; can you believe it if I told you this is the most the Z warriors ever came together? The visit that occurs in the palace out weights the number of visits that happened during our life times is 50/15, which is a pretty big difference and it's quite sad. Then it hits me like a dragonball, what if I've never met my silvermoon? Would we eventually break apart over the years until there were no more z warriors? I shivered at the thought, hopefully with this union can we hope to keep them together, and I'll make sure of it.

I think it's about time I returned to see how my mate's doing, what happened shouldn't have happened in front of them, for who he stands for what made him finally just didn't care? I want to hear it from his mouth and not the others. I excused myself from the table promising I'd return later, I cut through the palace hallways and located my mate in the secret garden he took akemi this morning, I didn't have to announce myself for he knew I was coming by my Chi.

"Hey babes" I said sitting beside him on the bench, he looked distant, I'm sure he's thinking about what just happened.

I didn't speak and neither did him for some moment, he put his clawed hand into mines and we stayed this way for sometime…soaking each other up I guess, if you want to call it that lol. Ever since I came here, I've never been outside of the palace, no further than the garden at the gate, it was time for me to venture and get to know my new home. I'd admit I feel home sick, I do miss Mt. pazoe, and I do miss earth but here is where I belong…this is home.

"Come on you know you can talk to me." I whispered, taking my free hands to massage his hands, my mother use to do it to Dad, so I figured I'd try it. It was working because he released a purr from his throat, shit it was actually soothing me.

"Gohan" He said, his eyes were intense than usual, "I I-I've never truly said I love you haven't I? It may have been expressed in numerous ways but I've never spoke it for that I apologize." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, I think some of his customs is rubbing on me, I mean yeah I know he hasn't actually said it but what does that have to do with what he did earlier, is it because I'm part human, that I have to hear those words all the time?

"You don't have to apologize sesshomaru" I got up from my seat and stood in front of him I felt he really need to know that I'm serious, "That word that is expressed is only a word, what matters most is what the word implies, it's what you do that expresses the word sesshomaru." Wow, I pat myself on the back, I've never explained anything like that before, I've always been that simple kind of guy, intelligent yet simple.

"As you wish" he got up standing at his full height, towering over me, he kissed me softly causing my mind to go blank, it never cease to amaze me on how a simple kiss as that could turn me into mush, go sesshomaru!

"Any plans for the day?" I asked, I knew it would be a matter of time before he had to really resume his duties, he told me once he'd already taken a year off and that was far too long for his stature especially with the baby here.

"Hai, but first I must speak with inuyasha, he's becoming more difficult to deal with and I'd rather teach him a lesson before things go out of control."

Teach him a lesson? "You're going to challenge him to a fight or something?"

Sesshomaru smirked while cracking his knuckles, "It's been overdue, and I've been very patient with him because of my courtship with you." He breathes down on the mating mark causing an arousal sensation flow through my body, I had to force myself to concentrate or he wouldn't be going anywhere. "So what are you going to do about your little slip earlier, you know they're not going to leave you alone for this do you?"

The evil smirked that appeared on his face sort of concerned me; maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "If they persist in this ridiculous commotion they will be dealt with." He held out his hands and a blue chi formed in the middle of it. It began to grow bigger until the size of a dragonball.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that?" I pointed, putting my hands to my hips just a little worried on what he might do.

"It's something I've been working on for Inuyasha but I'm more than prepared to use it on others." Sesshomaru caused the Blue chi to pulse.

"What's does do or what's it for?" I scratch my head in puzzlement; my brain was starting to hurt from the endless possibilities.

"A GR Dimension"

"Correct, but it powers generally on magic and not pure electricity."

"Could you put the Gravity at any level?"

When sesshomaru shook his head yes, I became excited, this was an opportunity to get back in shape and challenge my father, trunks, vegeta even my mate to an all out brawl, it would be great.

"How soon could you set it up?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as in "What you're up to?" But he should already know a saiyan lives to fight not the other way around. "Of course I want to participate, I sure wasn't built to be in bed all day now was I."

I heard him chuckled, "No I suppose not, but I advise you not to risk it now, you just gave birth…besides." He came extremely close his hands in my robe teasing my perked nipples and again playing with the mating mark on my neck, my body became heated; I could barely keep my mind straight; "You'll need to preserve your energy for our little rendezvous tonight." My face lit up like a torch, I knew what he meant but that's if little akemi allows us to, we'll need a baby sitter for tonight.

"You horn dog couldn't wait could ya, even daydreamed about me, cute." I rubbed my nose with his in affection; I would've kissed him if it wasn't for a certain nosey group watching us. I couldn't believe it, we were being spied on, and this was a very private garden and could only get here by magic which could only mean inuyasha was amongst them, seriously he needed a leash or more a good ass whoopin. My mate tensed and released his holding on me, I could see the dark aura surrounding him, and he was pissed. I couldn't blame him; they crossed the line trying to get a show out of us.

"Come…out…now." He growled, inuyasha first, then yamcha and a few others I didn't recognize, one things for sure, they weren't apart of my group it must be inuyasha's. But Yamcha, I couldn't figure out the reason for joining inuyasha's little group much less to spy on us. Inuyasha didn't seem fazed by sesshomaru's anger the others were but not as intimidated but yamcha looked like a frightened corned kitten on the street. I knew that he knew he fucked up and he was going to give us an explanation.

"Well, explain yourself?" Sesshomaru's voice became icy and it did start to feel chilly in the garden.

"My friends here wanted to see what your mate looks like so I brought them here, as for him." Inuyasha slightly pointed to yamcha, "Don't have a clue, he came on his own."

"Really, and you couldn't wait until we got back or something I suppose you don't have an ounce of respect for people's privacy." I spoke, "But my real point is you yamcha what's your deal man, something you want to get out of the closet now?"

"Listen, I didn't mean to intrude, I was really bored so I just hanged with them, I had no clue that they were coming…here." He said, he was shook all over it seemed he was about to shit his pants.

"I smell bullshit boy do you actually expect me to believe a sob story as that?" Sesshomaru circling them, if this doesn't resolve soon, someone is seriously going to get hurt, one thing I know sesshomaru hates it when our private moments get interrupted, he gets territorial at times he can't help it especially when it involves me.

"Gohan" Yamcha continues ignoring sesshomaru completely, "You have to believe me, you know my sense of Chi isn't the greatest and ever since you got with him, your chi became a little off, it's different, I'm sure your family could recognize you by your scent but I can't I'm completely human you know this."

Yamcha actually had a point, he wasn't a saiyan and didn't have the capability as we do and inuyasha did say he didn't know why he joined them really, I suppose I can let Yamcha slide but Inuyasha will be dealt with by sesshomaru. After Yamcha explained himself sesshomaru didn't say anything else he slightly nudges me giving me the cue to speak, "Alright Yamcha it's alright but I don't think it would be wise in the future to hang with inuyasha okay, no offense honestly." I said using the famous son laugh nervously.

Inuyasha only shrugged thankfully he that didn't bother him, "None taken."

"Please do explain your incompetence inuyasha, I am wondering how you function at all with it."

"Listen I do what I please fluffy, and besides you're not the only who has access to this garden, no one told ya to fondle with your mate here." He smirks pointing to me, my face is flush with embarrassment, truly I believe inuyasha has a motive to harasses me today and he picked a good time to anger sesshomaru, his dark aura was glowing around him now and his eyes completely red, he bored all his teeth at his brother and had what I call the devil's smirk on him, this **was** going to get ugly…

"Gohan, I suggest you alert my father and the others, I want them to witness his downfall, I grow tired of your competition dearest brother for I have made peace with you centuries ago and although you nearly died from naraku's control, your disgust with me still stands" The other youkais that were with inuyasha disappeared from the garden they didn't say goodbye or anything, they ran for their lives, their fear of my mate. The Blue Chi that sesshomaru had been released into the air it pulsed before shaping into a doorway, it was truly a fascinating.

Any other time I've would've tried to help lesson the drama that's been going on between them but this wasn't my fight and I knew that saiyans and youkais always handle their affairs in duels most times to the death. I look back once, "Try not to die on me before I get back" he smirked nodded his head once.

Normal POV…

Inuyasha was waiting a lifetime for this, he wanted to prove to his family he was worth looking at and the bitterness between them didn't lessen, although he admit he couldn't taken a different route but his stubbornness override his logic and he continued to make his brother's and father's life as uncomfortable as possible, he wanted them to feel what he felt no matter the cost, he understood he went too far by spying on them but at this point he just didn't care, he will prove himself in a duel with his older brother even if it means death, he was willing to go even further.

Scoffs, "Yeah what ever, blah blah blah, I get it. You suck and that's all there is to it, let's get this fucking show on the road I ain't got all day." Inuyasha mocked his brother before jumping into blue portal.

Sesshomaru continued to stare into the portal as if inuyasha would come out any minute, when he didn't he shook his head, "You fool" He whispered and followed suit into the GR Portal.

Gohan's POV,

I ran as fast as I could, Vegeta was right all I needed was food in my stomach and I was almost back to normal. The first place I looked for them was in the dining hall but no one was there, so forgetting that minute, I concentrated on the Chi's that were scattered throughout the palace and outside of it, I manage to locate inutashio, Vegeta, my father and the twins in the West Garden. Inutashio was sitting in a specially made chair for him and next to him was vegeta having a conversation with him, while dad was on the ground playing with the twins.

"-Yes we do hold tournaments here every month since our people are so eager to prove themselves at times for stupidity I believe. Some compete for others property, mates, slaves all unwise reasons I believe."

"Slavery is practice here?" Vegeta questioned.

Inutashio nodded, "Unfortunately yes but not in the way you think. When a Youkai is unable to pay off a debt they're usually forced into a term thus they become slaves, a servant chooses to serve others it is not the same as a slave. In some cases Youkai's would offer slaves to buy out their debts and contracts for a different deal sometimes can end in a never ending slave trade, it is not horrific in any case although there are not unheard of."

"Hn, I see." Vegeta turned to me having already known I was there, "Brat?"

My father noticed me and so did my siblings, they began shrieking in excitement causing all of us to cringe, "Wow Gohan I might just ask you to baby sit them, they're very fond of you." My dad said playing with their tails. It was great to know that but it was time for them to know what was going on in the garden, "Sorry for the interruption but I think you better come with me Inutashio."

Inutashio raised his eyebrows at least I know where that comes from, "It involves my sons I suspect, I can't sense them that could only mean…"

"Yeah they're in the GR now."

Vegeta got up from his seat, so did inutashio, "Brat stay with your father and the kids, we'll check it out." I was shocked to find vegeta getting involved either he cared or was more interested in the GR but I didn't question it, "Okay, just make sure they don't kill each other" I said. Inutashio nodded in confirmation, "Don't worry Gohan I don't plan on it, I shall return momentarily." He disappeared along with vegeta from the garden.

"How are you doing gohan, I miss you kiddo, we really didn't get a chance to spend time especially with the kids here, where's akumi?"

"He's still with a baby-sitter, Where's pan and Rin?"

Chuckles, "Oh right Goten, trunks, Bra and Chi-chi took them out. I suppose they wanted to see what the world is like; I just wanted to be with my kids." My father said cuddling with the twins. I didn't blame him, he had that maternal instinct to be near the babies even if they had trusted baby-sitters, speaking of which I search for my babe's Chi, it was even out which meant he was napping, I guess I'll feed him in a few hours giving me a chance to catch up with dad, Vegeta Jr, and Miyuki. I allowed myself to relax on the soft grass catching with dad and playing with vegeta Jr who crawled on my belly, I caressed the back of his head, which he cooed, and "Hey little brother didn't get to spend time with you much huh? You've grown so quickly I can't wait until you're old enough to test your strength."

"Oooo I can't wait either gohan, they'll be little troopers won't you hmmm?" He nuzzled Miyuki.

Yeah they will be, I know they'll exceed my expectations as the first full blooded Saiyans born outside of Vegeta…

Vegeta and Inutashio arrived outside the Secret Garden; he waved his hands and said some foreign words vegeta never heard before. The camouflage wall disappeared revealing the most exotic plants Vegeta-sei couldn't compare too, not far from where they stood was a blue portal.

"They went in there." Inutashio firmly stated, "Watch yourself vegeta, I do not know the state the gravity portal is in. It is run solemnly on magic and with the two fools in there who knows what state it's in." Vegeta nodded, he allowed his body to relax before powering up to super saiyan 2 while carefully not to destroy the whole garden, Inutashio was impressed. "You're far more powerful than Imagine" Shaking his head of the magnificent power, he jumped into the portal, vegeta following after.

Inside the Gravity Chamber it was an endless portal no beginning and no end but there was a ground to land on, it was designed for every trainers desire, no matter the amount of power is being used in this dimension it could never be destroyed.

Upon landing the duo caught sight of the two brothers, there was no damage on them which could only mean…no one attacked, but Inutashio wasn't going to wait either.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru cease this bicker at once!" Neither brothers stood down, it has grown beyond even their father's words. It meant nothing.

"Are you ready for the ass whoopin of the century?" Inuyasha taunted he began to move in a semi-circle without losing sight of his brother.

"You choose this path Inuyasha. Remember that it could've been dealt with another way, we could've been sitting in the royal library discussing our problems; you always chose hostility, now you will learn." Sesshomaru said drawing out his sword Bakusaiga, it caused Inuyasha eyes to widen and Inutashio to gasp. Sesshomaru meant business and with this sword he'd get the job done.

Inutashio had to stop them, it was already getting out of control and they didn't even fought yet, Bakusaiga's appearance said it all.

Vegeta felt the uneasiness between the two youkai's and wondered why they were spooked, especially to a sword.

"Something I should know?"

"Bakusaiga is a very powerful sword, its birth came to from his once severed arm, and it was the source of his powers that created it with his fight with a ruthless and bothersome spirit named magatsuhi, and it has an opposite affect from his other sword Tenseiga." Inutashio explained

"Meaning?" Vegeta said impatiently, he hated when people beat around the bush.

"Meaning if Inuyasha's youkai is not strong enough, if that sword touches him…he will instantly die." Inutashio said gravely disbelieving that it would come to this, that they were actually going to destroy each other.

Vegeta out right laughed getting the attention of the brothers and Inutashio eyed him curiously, "You mean to tell me that sword could kill with one stroke?" He was clutching his stomach now, inutashio and sesshomaru were becoming angered by the disrespect vegeta was showing but he the Saiyan prince had good reason.

"I do not find my sword's ability amusing." Sesshomar defended. Vegeta snorted, "And I don't, what I find amusing is a story in relation to it."

"As I said before" vegeta turned to Sesshomaru, "Gohan received the highest Honors from the creators of the universe, a holy sword that could only be found on the Kai's sacred planet, not even they could pull that sword out." This peaked the interest of the three momentarily, especially sesshomaru who really didn't know his mate's capability, "But a mere Half-bred born on earth a mortal, pulled that sword with ease from the hardest metal in the universe, the sword he'd once possess was meant to be indestructible but instead end up breaking in two when he fought a powerful foe…that is the reason for my humor."

Inutashio silently thanked vegeta for weirdly talking his son out of using the sword; he put it back in his sheath.

"Not wanting to test that theory I suppose our strength will do." Sesshomaru said, his claws grew longer, his eyes tinted red, "I'm ready when ever you are…brother."

Inuyasha crouch low to the ground and began circling his brother, "Don't cry when I whip your ass." He mocked.

Inutashio and Vegeta stood watching on the side line, "You have a way with words vegeta I'm impressed, you would've made a fine king."

"Humph, I merely spoke the truth it was what I witnessed that opened my eyes."

"Indeed" Inutashio agreed, hopefully his sons would come out of this bitterness in one piece.

Whew…man I miss writing My Silvermoon it's always something in this story, I got everything in this chapter, a little humor, a little lemon, a little drama, next chapter Brothers in arms, it's going to be a smaller chapter probably the shortest since I've started this story, because I'm waiting for the big chapters which I can't tell you…it's a surprise…I just want to thank you all for reading and **reviews** are key guys.


	10. Brothers In arms

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or inuyasha…sorry.

Aaaaahhhh! I'm glad I'm back for another round, as I said last chapter, this will be a short one, I'm actually brainstorming my big chapters now, so when this is done I'm going straight to the next chapter, which will be revealed later on. Please enjoy and thanks for those that reviewed or read the story…thank you.

Brothers in Arms

Not once taking my sight from my target as I ready my Youkai for the right time. Strategizing and anticipating my target's move as he also circle around me, eyes unmoving. Fate was a trickster, toying and stringing our lives around. It has brought my brother and me to this moment and nothing within the hour could change the tension between us. Like every brothers in the universe, had never started out bitter and cold, there was warmth and love between us. But the growing achievement of my person and of my status has brought jealousy and bitterness in him and not to mention his heritage. I wish life was different for him, him not being what he is…a half-breed but as I said fate has away of justifying our lives which cannot be change…

_750 years ago…_

_Young inuyasha stood on a cliff not far from the palace over looking the midnight blue sea; he was a mere child then happy as any youkai child could be. He lived prosperous and has a wonderful family, many cousins, aunts and uncles to keep him company and of them all he loves even more than his mother…his brother sesshomaru. _

"_You've wondered off again." Sesshomaru who seemed too appeared out of nowhere startled inuyasha almost causing him to fall off the cliff but sesshomaru caught him in time. Sesshomaru was in a matching midnight blue kimono with a sapphire crown on his head. "Brother, you scared me again! How come you're so sneaky and with my walking I alert everyone in the palace." Inuyasha pouted sitting next to sesshomaru on a bench. "What was the number one rule I taught you?" Inuyasha sucked his teeth, he knew what his brother was talking about and he was right but he couldn't help it, sometimes he wondered if he was born this way. "Never allow your enemies to have the advantage." Sesshomaru nod his head in approval, "Correct, I do not take chances even within or around the palace, we are royals our lives are at a higher risk then others, can you understand this?"_

"_Yeah I do but it's not fair! I can't go anywhere without guards or maids up my as_" Inuyasha clasps his mouth shut with both his claws, knowing he got carried away with his language. _

_Sesshomaru sternly stared disapprovingly at his young brother. Inuyasha look up at his brother with a cheesy smile and innocent eyes; "oops"_

_Sesshomaru sighed, "Haven't you been learning the correct way to speak inuyasha? Please tell me we haven't wasted all that currency to the teacher?" _

_Inuyasha folded his arms and snorted, "No, but too much is expected of me sesshomaru, everything is demanded more from me and less from you why? Is it the way I look? Is it because my mom is human? Why…sesshy?" Inuyasha asked his eyes full with tears ready to fall. _

_Father should be the one to explain this not me, sesshomaru thought. It was there father that romped with a human thus resulting an abomination to the youkai nation, although not forbidden it was highly frowned upon, inuyasha still far too young to understand the hardships with human blood running through his veins, he feared for him and vowed to protect him from harassment of others. _

_Sesshomaru allowed his brother to rest his head upon his lap. He ran his claws through his brother's thick hair, "Do not worry you-self of such things brother, you are young and carefree, enjoy your freedom now…hmmm?" Inuyasha stop his crying wiping it with his sleeve nodding his head meekly, "Good come we must meet father you know what happens whenever father fetches you himself?" _

_Inuyasha frowned, "Yeah don't remind me." Sesshomaru sensed something in his brother knowing he'd ask something he couldn't answer yet again…_

"_Sesshomaru, when we grow up, will father divide the kingdom among us? Will there be two kings?" _

_The best answer he could possible tells him, "Father has not mentioned it to me, and maybe you should ask him?"_

"_Yes, I will brother thanks." Inuyasha gave his brother a big hug before running in towards the palace. Sesshomaru knew the truth will evidentially be revealed to him sooner or later. But how it deeply affects him will change their relationship possibly forever. _

(Please note I'm changing it a little bit from the original series after all it is fanfiction.)

_150 year later…_

_A great war between the inu-clan and Doragon clan had broken out; they became too powerful much to the kings' dismay and declared war to over throne them. As the second heir to the throne inuyasha felt it was time for him to prove himself worthy of the royal family, he was of age in youkai standards and was giving one his father's powerful sword tessaiga. A servant helps the young prince into his custom silver armor similar to the armor of his father, his hair tied up as to not distract him in battle. "All done your highness, your father is waiting in the throne room." Inuyasha nod his head once before leaving to the throne room. It's almost time inuyasha thought walking through the palace corridor, over the years his older brother sesshomaru had numerous times proven himself as the crown heir to throne. Defeating ruthless and powerful foes, having a natural talent in the art of war was able to prevent many war or civil outbreaks. _

_In the throne room, Inuyasha overheard his father and sesshomaru whispering amongst each other, as soon as he came in plain few they ceased, his curiosity getting the best of him, wondering if their discussion was about him. "Ah my son comes let me take a good look at you." Inutashio beckoned inuyasha to come closer. Inuyasha obeyed taking a good look at his brother who was in a darker armor suit, his hair tied into a pony tail similar to the others. Inutashio showed his approval of the look, "Yes this is fitting for you inuyasha, I couldn't be more proud of you son" Inutashio expression became more serious, "What were about to do is not a game, this is real and you can get serious injured or worst, for your first time you will accompany the army and general is that understood, you will **not** be in the front lines with us." Inuyasha fumed, he underwent extreme training for this moment only to be told to stay in the sideline._

"_What! No way, I bust my ass for this father and you're telling me to stay behind?"_

"_Don't speak to father in that tone." Sesshomaru warned._

"_Feh, I have every right to I'm not a pup anymore I've handled my own battles before and you expect me to just watch, no fucking way!" _

"_Inuyasha cease this at once, this is not optional, we cannot afford to lose you my son." Inutashio pleaded._

"_But you can afford to lose your first born, what sense does that make? Is it because of my so called "bad" blood I hear around the palace, yeah I'm not an idiot you know. It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to know when you're looked at like a piece of shit. Even if I'm a prince father! And you?" Inuyasha points to sesshomaru "Have been too damn busy to even hang with your bro, too caught up in your high ass. It's-it's like I'm losing face like I'm bleeding into nothing, no one has any faith in me, like I'll just be in the way…just because of my human blood" Inuyasha took the sword his father given him many years before out of the sheath and gently placed it on the ground. Years of training and proving his worth as the second heir only to be push to the sideline. His only family much less his brother didn't believe he could handle himself. He's become self aware of his true reason for being born, a simple forbidden rule his father broke and he was the results. No one ever look at him as they did his older brother. Inuyasha felt it was time to make his own destiny, his mother had told him about earth, it was made of mainly humans, he'd fit right in possibly but he had to give it a try. _

_Inutashio became nervous when his son put the sword he'd had given him when he came of age down on the ground, silent as the air itself inuyasha didn't speak for sometime. "Brother we are merely protecting you." Sesshomaru reasoned but inuyasha already made up his mind._

"_To hell with you all, I had to endure this stupid baby sitting for far too long, I'm not interested in being a prince or your son or brother anymore; I'll lead my future with or without you. So you can go fuck yourselves."_

"_Now wait a minute inuyasha, you are going too far and being unreasonable, we can solve this without any unnecessary confrontation." Sesshomaru tried reasoning with his younger brother. He understood what he was going through but running away from the problem wasn't the answer, besides inuyasha doesn't realize how fortunate he is compared to the lesser class Hanyous living in the Youkai world. _

"_No not this time, I've tried and it isn't working, everyone believes I'm weak and incapable of doing anything above just existing, you may not think so but your actions do. I have to go…" Inuyasha said sadly looking in his brother's eyes and his father's._

_Inutashio is devastated that his youngest plans to leave but he will not stop him, inuyasha is right and of age and for many years of his life shielded him from the outside world because of his mistakes. He was the one that broke his own forbidden laws that were created by his ancestors and mated a human woman and fathered a bastard child. All of this is because of him and his child is suffering, maybe it was better for him to make his own journey and truly prove his worth in the universe._

_Sesshomaru sensed his father and knew he wasn't going to stop him and neither was he but he'd make sure to mark a spell on him so he'll be traceable in any world he goes to. He'd watch from above making sure his brother is safe, not realizing how deep his brother's hatred really goes._

"_Please brother stay." Sesshomaru could only say hoping his brother would change his mind._

"_No, I'm fucking leaving and that's that, maybe I'll comeback maybe I won't, it doesn't really matter, I'm not wanted anywhere." He turned and walked slowly exiting the throne room, the last thing he heard from his brother, "I want you here."_

(This part will be brief I don't plan on boring you to death…carry on)

_Many years has passed since Inuyasha's disappearance, sesshomaru had always checked his ki to make sure it was safe, finding out a few years after he left that he now settles on earth much to his dismay had become a loner, he was homeless wondering the earth like the dead. Now in the modern Era it would be a good few centuries before sesshomaru see his brother and when he does finally come home, it wasn't the brother he grew up with._

_Sesshomaru had an important meeting to go to, being the heir took his toll on him at times, another clan threaten to cause a nuclear war in one of the cities, demanding more power having stolen the dangerous mineral from earth. He was on his way to meeting room when he saw a youkai with long silver hair, his features were hardened and his eye cold, he was built with medium muscles and wore a dark brown clothing he didn't recognize, but he knew it was his brother his scent said it all, but he wondered if this was a trick, he hadn't seen his brother in over three centuries and now he's back._

"_Is that all you can do is stare? Feh, I guess I'm not really missed here, to be honest I wasn't planning on coming ba_" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence when he was suffocated his brother in a big hug. Inuyasha pushed him off, "Hey! I'm not here to get all touch feely ya know." Sesshomaru apologized, "It has been so long brother." _

"_Feh, whatever I know you wanted to visit me but I'd just hide my Ki, I just didn't want to be bothered and technically I still don't, so stay the fuck outta my way I'm not through with you. The only reason I came back is to piss everyone off, I'm not here to take my place as a prince nor as a stupid noble, fuck all that." Sesshomaru was shock that his brother would say such things, realizing now his brother had change over the years hurt more than he'd admit. He lost his best friend and closest family and didn't know how to resolve it. But he won't give up, there was still hope his brother would like go of the past and they'd be a family again…a real family._

Present…

Vegeta and Inutashio stood to the side as the brother's fought. Immense Youkai poured from both brothers causing their father to match their own for his protection. Inuyasha disappeared behind his brother to slash him but sesshomaru superiors speed had the advantage and he side step the attack causing Inuyasha to stumble, leaving an opening for sesshomaru's whip. His Claws oozed with the poison as it formed into a whip and slashed inuyasha's side. Inuyaha's vision was blurry of the vast amount of pain he was receiving. If it wasn't for his determination, inuyasha would've lost. Ignoring his wound, inuyasha claws grew red as he prepared a spell. Sesshomaru smirked, "Assuming from what you're doing that you're desperate to finish me hmmm?" He taunted. Inuyasha whispered his chant, " " (Energy stealer) before the red glow transformed into a whip. Sesshomaru was familiar with the spell; it drains the opponent's energy feeding the spell caster their strength, to him it was a weak and pathetic move even by his brother's standards, he was becoming soft and it was unacceptable. Sesshomaru made sure to keep eye contact with the whip, so he'd know where inuyasha plans to strike. Inuyasha smirk thinking he had the upper hand, but inevitably forgetting his brother's speed, he'd have to catch him in the whip in order to drain his strength.

Smiling in return allowing his brother to think he has the advantage, "A whip for a whip like and eye for an eye brother?" Sesshomaru taunted in riddle.

"Feh, yeah whatever, just don't go crying to your mate like the little bitch you are." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed angrily at the mention of his mate and the fact he called him a female in heat. Sesshomaru growled low and deadly, "Take heeds with what you say or you'll find yourself as the bitch." He warned him. Deciding to end this sense and pointless battle, sesshomaru decided to transform, wind began to pick up, sesshomaru stood motionless as his eyes began to bleed red.

Inutashio instantly knew what was about to happen, sesshomaru was changing into his true form. Vegeta was on high alerted because he never seen anything like this much less seeing the Dai-youkai in action.

"What in the blazes is going on with your brat?" Vegeta said.

"Do not worry yourself friend, he's merely showing his true powers."

"Hmn" vegeta said studying the shape shifting.

Sesshomaru's nose grew into a snout and his body began to grow in size, until he fully transformed into a ferocious beast, with acid for his saliva, his pupils a dark purple and his eyes completely red. He let out a roar that shook the dimension.

"Keh, so you're what a few stories bigger than me, big deal I'd just have to give you a bigger ass whooping and this baby will help me." Inuyasha said confident in his ability thinking his brother's speed is sluggish now that he'd grown in size.

The Large Canine ignoring his brother complete had only one goal, to teach his brother some damn manners and a little respect, with speed that match light years, sesshomaru came behind inuyasha and knock him a few dozen feet away from the group. Taken by surprise with the expression as "What the fuck?" being playful thrown, lightly putting it and couldn't help but cry out in pain from the impact. How could his brother still have all of his strength? He was a dumb beast at least that's what inuyasha thinks. He's supposed to be slow in his attacks but instead it seems his power has increase. Maybe fighting his brother head on wasn't so smart but now he has no choice but to face him especially now that they have an audience.

Vegeta had become bored, standing here with the king for sometime and watching the battle, which he already knew who would win; wasting his time here was pointless. He should've been with his mate and kids about now but he was curious about the youkai's ability and now he seen it from the full blooded one, there's no point in staying any longer but he was an honorable man especially when it came to battles, he'd wait until the opponent is beaten to a pulp before leaving, but his patient is wearing thin.

Inuyasha struggled to get up from the ground, his body was crying out in agony from the searing pain his brother inflicted.

"Damn that fucking dog, looks I'll have no choice if but to use tessaiga, if I want to save my ass." Inuyasha would wait until the final moment before striking his brother down.

Sesshomaru's nostril flared before charging at his brother, inuyasha also charge with just his claws. Inutashio really became worried.

"Damn it if sesshomaru don't cease this foolishness he'll kill him." Inutashio said as he began transforming himself determine to save his family but vegeta held his shoulders down.

"Unhand me Saiyan I refuse to watch my children kill each other." Inutashio said with a fit of rage. Vegeta was taken back slightly having never seen the king livid before but he knew the brothers has to sort of this problem in battle, it was the only way for a saiyan and from what inutashio told him same goes for youkai.

"I understand your concern but breaking them up will only delay the problem. You must let them fight" Vegeta smirk. Inutashio wondered what was so amusing about this; he'd almost ask when vegeta quickly answered for him, "Don't you have that dead sword anyway? You can break any of them back." Inutashio stop his transformation and begun to use his brain. "Yes of course, I still would rather them not destroy each other but that is our code."

"Now we're talking, take pride in your children inutashio, from what I've seen your older brat is okay in my book." Inutashio smile, "Coming from you vegeta I shall take that as complement."

"Damn straight it is, cherish it now because I don't give people complements."

"I will vegeta, I will."

The two brothers were close to each other, "One more blow and he'll be down." Sesshomaru thought. If he can use his paws to swipe inuyasha again it'd be over. From the first hit already did enough damage.

"Alright all I need is a few more seconds before sticking his ass." Inuyasha said as he slowly use one of his claws to ready the sword. Inuyasha used a burst of speed to come right below his brother's chest, just as sesshomaru was to hit, he use the tessaiga to pierce his brother's chest. Sesshomaru was surprise wondering where he got the extra strength from and now his chest has a gaping wound, searing him. Sesshomaru released a bone chillin howl before crashing to the ground. Radiance left his body as he no longer has the energy to sustain his form. Now in his human form, sesshomaru lay unconscious with the wound still fresh on his chess.

Inuyasha stood a few feet shock at his actually victory but dread took him at what he done, he could've killed his brother and that wasn't what he wanted, dropping the sword on the ground, inuyasha fled the GR dimension with shame and wondering how he'd become so strong when his brother had tremendous fearing power.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutashio cried out, in a blinding light was at his son's side, he checked to see if there was a pulse. It was faint but it indicated sesshomaru was still alive. He lifted him not receiving any response and with vegeta exited out of the dimension in a blinding light. Inutashio was beyond livid with his son but he have to find out exactly what happened because it didn't add up…

Gohan's POV

My father and I we're still in the garden playing with the babies, including my son who joined not moments ago. The rest of Z gang had return and was enjoying the outer gardens with us. My little angel began her story of the places she visited.

"Daddy I saw many youkai's all different shape and sizes, some were like super Kawaii and others really ugly and mean. Their world is almost like ours, it's so cool daddy. We went shopping and grandma helped me buy a few Kimonos, black and navy blue. I'll show them to you later." Pan exclaim.

"That's cool sweetie, I'm more curious of the geography more than anything, what's it look like?"

"It's more green daddy, a lot of tropical forest with weird looking plants, but we didn't go far shopping was the goal." Pan giggled

"Yup I bought some materials to make nice things with flowers." Rin said.

It was glad that my little one has a sister, rin is a very sweet and loving little girl and I am proud to be her adoptive parent. Yes pan and Rin will grow up nicely. Akemi was screeching again for no apparent reason for the third time, and I had to apologize to the sensitive eared ones.

"Sorry everyone when he gets excited that's how he show his happiness."

"And we'll know when he's unhappy." Krillen smirk.

"Please don't mention it again." Piccolo grumbled, he had the most sensitive ears then us saiyans so I know he's suffering.

"Hey piccolo if the babes become too noisy you can always find a quiet place in the palace."

"Yeah I think I'll take up on that offer."

I watch my father how he devotes his attention to the little ones, reminding me of when I was growing up and now it's my time to spoil my little runts. Tickling Akemi's tiny feet making him giggle not knowing the searing pain that came through my chest. It was unbearable to the point of not remembering blacking out or my father screaming for me to wake up or my kids crying sensing something was wrong…it came so fast. What happened?

Finally I came to holding my chest having a dizzy spell.

"Wha-what happen dad?" I whispered, my voice nearly gone. My father held me in his arms, tears was falling from his eyes, I've never seen him this way before and I knew the many times he died.

"Sh-sh-sh gohan you're okay, I don't know, you're in so much pain." My father was babbling now, trying to pick up the pieces that hadn't been yet revealed.

"I sense vegeta, the king and your mate gohan, they should be here any moment now." Something wasn't right by piccolo's voice but once I got my bearing together, I knew why he sounded that way. My mate's Ki was nearly down to zero barely alive and it almost caused me to relapsed but the thought of my son I had to stay strong, I couldn't let myself go this way…I need to know how he got in this state, It just doesn't add up.

Vegeta was the first one to come in through the garden, then inutashio with my mate in his arms, I didn't have enough strength to greet them, and so I lay still in my father's arms gathering my strength.

"I need to get my son to the healer now; they'll be able to give him some herbs so he'd heal naturally but then after than it is his own will to survive. I'm sorry gohan that you're experiencing this but with your bond to my son you'll feel his pain as well, I think gohan should come to."

Yeah it makes sense, I was mated to sesshomaru and whatever I felt he felt and vise versa. My daughter cried as she saw me on the ground and how everything transpired from a good day into something more complicated. "Is my daddies gong to be okay?" She asked. Chi-chi held her close, "Yes baby they'll be fine." My mother looked in my eyes without saying a word, she was being strong for my daughter and I'd have to properly thank her later for that.

My father lifted me up while friends and family tended to the children, "Don't worry gohan you'll be good as new." My father reassured me. We weren't far from the healing quarters.

Inutashio burst through the doors startling the staff there, "I need medical attention now for your princes…Now!" He demanded. The staff members scurried along to get things ready as myself and my mate was put in opposite beds of each other. By the time an hour passed by and I was drugged up sleeping away the day, but one thing was in I had my mate even if at a little distance still at my side. He was breathing normally now in a small coma with the healer's assurance he should up in about by tomorrow morning.

Inuyasha he's your brother why can't you just love him?

Well that's it for this chapter, Inuyasha has a few skeletons in his closet he needs to resolve, and I mean he put his older brother in mortal danger and poor gohan. Anyway this chapter basically revolves around the brother's issues so next chapter will continue with getting everything into the light back into our favorite myslivermoon main story. Stay tune and please review.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Please dont cry pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or inuyasha…Although I wish I did.

This going to become a shock to all but I'm going to shorten my stories chapters to 3000 words or less because my work and lifestyle has interfered with my writing which I love so much, don't worry the story is here to stay but the chapters are going to be much much shorter like dribbles. I don't want to do this but I must. It's easier for me besides it won't bore you too much any how.

Please don't cry part 2.

_Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit!_

_Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!_

Inuyasha pounded his fist into the earth, he just couldn't let things go, and it was like his pride wouldn't let him accept defeat and his determination to prove himself yet again went too far, so far as to put his brother in the healing quarters. Why couldn't he leave things alone with his brother, why was everything a competition? Why?

Tears slid down his eyes as he berated himself of his failure, his failure to himself and his family. There was no doubt he'd be in major trouble once he's confronted by his father, his mate's family and finally his brother. He ran away before like a coward, a dog with his tail caught between his legs. Disgusted was only one of the few words he call himself and he's fed up, it was time to take action.

Inuyasha made his way over to the healing quarters. Lucky for him, no one was there but his brother lying in a comatose state, only the sound of his heartbeat and breathing could be heard, his skin was also paler than usual.

Had I done this? Inuyasha thought kneeling beside his brother. Before he receives his punishment from his father he wanted his brother to know he was sorry, he was a fool, stubborn all of above and hopefully with time, he could make it all up to him.

"Sessh, what went wrong all those years ago? When does it begin and when does it end? Was I the fuel of our bitter relationship? You're my only brother and I looked up to you like any young brother would to his older brother. It devastated me when we suddenly went cold towards each other, it was winter each day, the ice thick never thawing. I'm so sorry brother" Fresh new tears stream down his face as he held his brother as if this would be the last time ever seeing him again. Inuyasha was so caught up in his monologue he didn't notice a long slender hand embrace his own, "You're really are a douche bag." His brother finally awake looked into his own and at the very moment inuyasha thought to shit his pants. Now that his brother was awake Inuyasha went mute.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I thought I was dreaming hearing my brother's voice, after all we went through even before I fell unconscious I was no longer angry with him, more of myself. I assumed his life and thus lost him once before almost forever. In the beginning when he was young, he was more than capable of being independent and his own person, being himself but I never saw it and neither did father. It was father and I thought that broke this little family apart, I did my best to watch over him from the other side. Now he's here in front of me. I have this chance; a window needed to mend this rift between so it could go back to the way it was all those years ago…it does not matter of his lineage of his blood, he is my little brother.

"You're really are a douche bag." I whispered startling him, tears still sticking to his cheeks, I've most of frighten him, he hadn't spoke for some time his face became paler than mine as if he saw a ghost. I wiped some of his tears from his face, he snapped out of his stupor but still a little alarmed, "Y- y you're awake, I-I thought, I thought." He stuttered.

"Thought I'd croak did you?" Inuyasha eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, "No, I, I just thought you'd wake up a little later that's all, as if I care." The stubbornness in him returned and I rolled my eyes at his childishness, "Really was it so hard to talk to me earlier?" I reminded him, a tint of his cheeks turned red, he looked away in embarrassed, "Yeah well it's easier when you're asleep…" I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Just what exactly are you doing?" My brother asked agitated.

"What do you think; you said it's easier if I'm asleep, I figure I'll sleep to allow you to speak what's on your mind."

"Well you don't have to do that ya know, I can say what I have to say now."

I relaxed a little relieved that he would speak with me, it time for us to put our difference behind us and be brothers again, a family again…

"I…know you and father always were trying to protect me growing up, even now, It's just you know you can't just assume I'm weak because of my blood, and don't deny it sesshomaru that's the reason you guys go soft on me, don't let me be a part of anything because of what everyone else thinks, including the youkai counsel, am I right?" I couldn't deny the truth in what he said, father and I always thought it was best to shield him from the others, others that shunned him and thought of him as an abomination, as Royals instead of up holding the laws we bent to the people needs and never displayed inuyasha in public, kept him in the shadows like a slave, even the servants had more display then he did, not realizing the consequences behind it.

"Yes inuyasha you're right, and I'm sorry for how we treated you, regardless of the blood you're still from our flesh, let's put the past behind us, hmmm?"

Inuyasha smiled a smile I haven't seen in a long while almost brought tears in my eye…almost.

"You bet your ass we're putting this in the past, beside I want to get to know my niece and nephew."

"Indeed, I need about a days rest and I should be back on my feet, talk with father, he's worried about you." That was words I spoke before blackness consumed me again; I already used up too much energy.

Inuyasha stared at his brother a while longer watching him fall back to sleep again, his chest moving slowly up and down. Talking with his brother had been a great idea, he felt a heavy load lifted from his spirit and he can breathe much easier now.


	12. Back to normal almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon ball z, there…

Back to Normal…almost

Yawn…man I feel drained, I hardly slept, being that Akemi was driving me mad, he's one of the Crankiest babies I've ever came across on, but I have an idea why he's like that though, it's because his daddy is still in the Healing wing. At first I thought he would be out in a few days, turns out it has already been a week and he's still in the heeling wing. It's sure starting to bother me, I mean everyone else reassures me that he'll be fine but there's always that little voice in the back of your head that tells you other wise. Both Pan and Rin always ask me when he's coming out, all I can say to them is soon, but honestly I don't know how soon that will be.

"Shsssh baby it's okay daddy will be home soon" I Coe to akemi brushing a strand of hair from his face, wiping old and fresh new tears. I've already feed him, change him, anything to get his mind from his father but it never seems to work long because he ends up wailing all over again. Sigh. I need a break, I've been up with him since 4 O'clock in the morning and it's already 10 O'clock, everyone had breakfast without me, and my breaking point was reaching its maximum.

I don't know what happened between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, all I know is he's a different person now, he offered several times to baby sit the kids for me, being I was totally drained from Akemi. We've had long conversations like he was a lost brother to me; I can't describe how I felt this day would come when we would get along far better than before. I heard a knock at the Chamber door and beckoned whoever to come in. It was inuyasha, "Hey Gohan, I hope the little runt isn't giving you too much trouble." I snorted, "Sorry the damage already has been done. I've been up since four trying to calm him down, it's been six hours inuyasha and I haven't had a break." Inuyasha gave me the pity look, "Man, that sucks I'll think I'll wait just a bit longer to have any runts running around my feet." I gave him a stern look to shut him up. "Just watch him a few minutes while I get something to eat I'm starving!" Right on cue my stomach rumbled; I gave an embarrassing laugh; I slip out of the chamber to the dining hall. No one was there so I went to the kitchen and told the Chef what I wanted. Sitting back out in the dining all, allowed my-self a little rest closing my eyes, not realizing how tired I really was. It was until the chef was screaming at me to wake up did I realize I drifted off to sleep. Giving him my thanks, I quickly ate my food, stuffing everything in site like a pig, not giving a damn that the chef was watching me with interest. After being satisfyingly full and released a belch did I left and went to the Healing wing to see the condition of my mate.

…I became worried when I noticed his bed was empty and none of the servants or healers was there. It was rather strange, so feeling out his Ki would be best, I didn't feel anything! Not even a pulse from him! Oh Kami I hope nothing seriously happened to him or else, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. It's possible Vegeta and Dad knows his whereabouts. I felt for the Ki's and found them somewhere in some room with my brother and sisiter. I felt for Rin and Pan's Ki, I was relaxed, they were in school. It didn't take too much time finding them. I knocked on the door and waited for a response, "Come in Gohan!" My dad shouted. Upon entering I was flabbergasted of the monstrosity of the room, it was huge! It could fit several Capsule Corp houses in it. In the center of it was vegeta, dad and the twins all sprawled out on the floor, this was the perfect place to take the children, with its mass space and isolation from the other wings; no one would really bother them.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully. "Good Morning, You never made it to breakfast this whole week, Akemi giving you a hard time?" My shoulders slumped, "Yeah, he's obviously upset sesshomaru hasn't woken up yet and well…he senses that." Speaking of which, "Dad I went to the healing wing and I notice that sesshomaru's bed is empty, did the servants move him or something?" I hesitate the last word, was I ready to hear the truth just yet? "It's funny you mention that, we haven't seen him or was able to sense him but I'm betting inutashio knows." Duh, I forgot about his father, why didn't I go to him in the first place? I guess it was natural for me to ask my father, of course expecting him to know everything for some reason. "Right, thanks I will." I apologized to vegeta for not noticing him earlier, I mean I did saw him but I was too focus on finding out my mates whereabouts, I played with the twins for a bit before leaving, I was on a mission and wouldn't give up until I know. Feeling out inutashio's Ki was no biggie because as usual he was always in his office. I knock on the door until I heard a booming voice telling me to come in, his face light up when he saw me as if we were lost friends form centuries ago. "Gohan, what a pleasant surprise, it feels like I haven't seen you in so long time, how's my grandson doing?" "He's cranky; he won't stop crying he's misses' sesshomaru." Inutashio smirked, "Well look no further, your mate went into the GR Dimension, after he ate he immediately went there to train." His face became serious again, "I told him to see you first but he insisted on it. Don't take it the wrong way gohan, he's ashamed that he lost the battle with his brother but more so allowed himself to lose. He's just exhausting negative energy out of his system. He'll be back with you in no time." That was good news. No great news and I couldn't' wait to see him, no I wanted to see him now. "Thanks a lot inutashio, I'll make sure to bring Akemi around to see you."

"That would be great, see you around kiddo" I didn't waste time, with my saiyan speed, I made It to the special garden, where the two brothers last had their disagreement, I jumped into the portal and softly landed in the GR. A few dozen feet from me was my mate in his…whoa! True form! I stood there mesmerizing his beautiful white form, deep crimson eyes with purple slits, massive jaws. I laughed mentally of his cute dog ears just lazing about. He was stretching his back, then he began to sniff the air possibly my scent and looked down. I smiled warmly at him, I wanted to give his massive leg a hug but I wasn't sure what to make of him in this form.

"Hey" Was all I manage to say, there was no words needed when you're happy, happy that he was alive and well…and looking lustfully at me! Oh okay, this is um weird. He came towards me; every step he took shook the GR.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out to him, honestly how a fifteen story dog is suppose to mount me, and worst even killing me in the process, technically there was no way I have kids to take care of. Once he over shadowed me, he gave a massive bark that caused my body to shake and my ears to ring and you know saiyans have highly sensitive ears. "Hey, that wasn't nice I was worried sick of you and so was your son and this is what I get some form of torture on your return?" He lowered his head to my level and began to whine why, not a clue I grew up with dinosaurs not dogs, so I wasn't familiar with dog language not one bit. Then out of no where he took his massive tongue and licked me practically showered me with his fucking goo, I mean obviously pissed If I'm swearing, what sort of game was he playing and why was he in his true form anyway?

And it didn't end there, he began to sniff all over me, licking me some more and shit…yeah sorry I'm pissed. It was literally disgusting, I had to turn super saiyan in order to eliminate all of his saliva on me, he watches in fascination as I began to do it.

"Hhaaaaaaaaaaaa" I yell as massive Ki explode outside my body transforming my hair and eyes, making me bulker. Thankfully the saliva evaporated into thin air making me much dryer more comfortable I wouldn't be completely clean without taking a long hot steamy bath but that's to come later.

Once I transformed back, "Are you happy now can you please transform back please?" I blinked twice, did I just see him smirk, like he knew what he was doing playing that sick game on me. Wind picked up blowing my hair, I stood my ground while he transformed into his humanoid form, when the transformation was done; he stood there in all his glory…naked. I was transfixed on his family jewels as dad once describe manhood, It stood out straight like an arrow putting a blush on my face, did he woke up horny?

"Is there something wrong, my mate, do you have a cold?" he teased, walking towards me and all the while his thing was just moving okay get mind out the gutter.

I had wanted to say something sarcastic but honestly his penis is really distracting and I know for sure all of this was done purposely he planned it all.

"N-n-noo sesshomaru just peachy really hehehe" Why the hell am I suddenly nervous? I look between his legs and remember…right.

"Why blush" He spoke seductively kissing each part of my lips, I just couldn't function properly, whispering, "I miss you" before taking me into a heated passion make out causing me to lose all function and forget my thoughts from before, you know when a person sucks on a candy bar and have it all over their mouth once their done? That's what's he's doing right now, eating me like I was the sweetest thing there, which I am. His tongue covering each corner of my mouth, there was no shame when I moan, I mean my mate was back in my arms and I wasn't going to let him go…ever.

We made love right there on the GR floor, we didn't waste time as he mounted me from behind, my eyes at first teary from his length but as we came into a rhythm, I was mewing everything, from oh fuck yeah, go harder and just shouted his name over and over as I orgasm over and over until I nearly passed out. Finally we collapse on the floor, drench in sweat sticky from our lovemaking, and almost fell asleep but he shook me, and He was barely able to talk himself, "Not here, this is the GR after all." I physically paled, the GR? Shit we practically fucked like animals and we could've been caught, worst yet my father and vegeta could've come down and caught us.

But my next thought was would they do the same thing we were doing…probably.

Now the only thing for concern was how to get to a bathhouse without anyone smelling us, I mean I was overwhelmed by our own stench, we really needed a bath.

"How are we going to get outta here and into a bathhouse with out any detection?"

"Simple, love this…" He grabbed onto me and at first I wondered if he lost his damn mind but then I felt a sudden pull and we were no longer in the GR but in our private bathhouse with Inuyasha in the next room!

I was curious to know how he was feeling, well I mean of course he is after he wouldn't be standing here doing we he did earlier If he wasn't? I just needed to hear it from him.

"Is everything alright sesshomaru, you was gone for a week or so and well I miss you." I fully hugged him, squeezing the life out of him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I am fine; I was mostly dreaming. I suppose Kami had spared me."

"Well I hope you two will get along now, I mean he almost killed you sesshomaru!" I scowled him, I made sure to whisper low, I didn't want inuyasha listening, which I'm sure by now he know we're in here.

"Yes, I know, but I only did it so he could understand" What?! "So you purposely did this? I mean you basically caused yourself to almost get killed and lose me your family forever? Do you realize what you're saying?" I was shouting now and I didn't care if inuyasha heard me, I was fuming, finding something out like this wasn't what I expected, I mean he has me and his son, his daughter and Pan how could he just rush into battle like that without thinking about his family…but then I forget the similarities between a youkai and a saiyan that battles solve everything and as difficult as it was to accept this in my mind, I didn't want to, I didn't want a repeat like my father went through dying so many times for the sake of a fight, leaving me and my mother alone and worst yet missing goten early childhood, not being able to know your son for the first seven years of his life is something…I don't want sesshomaru to go through.

I waited patiently for an answer, I wasn't going to further probe him; I mean for crying out loud this is sesshomaru and his reason for allowing his brother to critical hurt him.

"I, I wanted him to realize how we were hurting each other, how we both made mistakes; I more than anything blame myself for not believing in him, thinking he was too weak to do anything…because of his blood and I shouldn't have judge him based on that but you must understand I was raised into a pureblood family who solemnly believe along with many other races, that human blood is tainted. In truth when a half-breed is born, they're either born with human traits or more demon traits but the human blood always dominate leaving them far weaker than the purebloods it was how I was raise." Sesshomaru repeated, "I just thought I was protecting him if he kept a distance from society not realizing it only made him worst."

I listened intently now understanding, "Regardless of whatever he's lacking sesshomaru, the fact is your brother was trying to prove to his family that he was worth something…that was what mattered to him and when you guys kept on protecting him, shielding him from the outside world, he rebelled. It's the past now let's work on the future." I slap him at the back of his head for good measure and he looked at me in shock that I actually done that, I'm kinda surprise myself, "And what was that for mate?"

I closed my eyes calming myself and as monotone as possible I warned him, "If you ever do that stunt again, I'll make sure to have you as my doggy burger!" hehehehe well I meant to say something harsher but I just couldn't. I want to be a pleasant as possible.

"Indeed" My mate gave me that smile and I instantly turned to puddle, "I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of your mouth, although it sounds so appealing love" He cooed to me, my brain turned to mush and I forgot for a few moments what we were talking about. Instead we focused on finishing our baths until we heard a few knock on the door and inuyasha's voice yelling through the door, "Hey, when you two are done in there you can take back your son, I have things to do you know!"

Ignoring inuyasha as if he never spoke, "It would seem everything is back to normal again, don't you think love?" He asked me and I actually had to think about it, I mean what is the difference now with normal…what is normal? In my world I would have to say it never is "normal" but I guess normal would be not dying all over place and the whole universe isn't inside out.

"Well, I'll answer that in a minute, most importantly; your son is waiting on you."

We both got dress in the bathhouse and made our way into the bed chambers, a very impatient inuyasha was waiting by the bed and my very excited little boy started to shriek when he sensed his father in the room. Inuyasha got up, "Well that's my cue, it's been a pleasure and I guess I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Thanks a lot inuyasha for being patient, it took longer than usual…wait a minute you knew he was awake and didn't tell me?" He shrugged like it was a normal thing, "It wasn't my place to say anything gohan you know that." And then he was gone.

Akemi began to make affectionate noises when sesshomaru hugged him close to his chest; he kissed him on his forehead rocking him back and forth while some sort of purr erupted from his chest. That caused the little runt to slowly fall asleep until he was out like a light…yeah being a mate and a parent is the best thing in the world next to fighting.

"We're a family again and I'd like for it to stay that way." I mentioned, "Now let's get the rest of our family together." Carrying a sleeping baby, we located our other two brats. "Yeah I would have to say we're normal again" I told sesshomaru along the way, "Well…Almost" We both chuckled.

Yeah I think I'll like this life…a lot.

The end.

Noo not the end of the story but meaning a new series will take place, now that we focused the most part on gohan and sesshomaru, the kids have to grow up sometime right? So try seven years later with Akemi, Vegeta Jr and Miyuki, pan and Rin what adventures the little rascals will take and how much destruction can they cause…My main intention is always short chapters but since this is going to be a new phase in the children lives, I don't mind letting you see a preview

Preview for next chapter: Growing pains

Five Children/preteen/teens between the ages seven and fourteen made they're way out of the last adults' chambers and into the garden.

"You know were going to get into trouble right?" Miyuki said playing with a yellow flower. Her hair shaped just like goku. Vegeta Jr and Akemi shrugged their shoulders, "So? It's not like we ever get punished or anything they only yell at us but that's it so far right?" Akemi asked unsure of himself a split image of his father, sesshomaru. Pan stood next to her older sister Rin, "Well, We're not getting in trouble this time, the only reason we came was to make sure you weren't destroying the place but I still think what you guys did was dumb, especially you akemi abusing your magic like that." Pan began boring daggers at her younger brother, "So? My aunt and uncle said it was cool."

Rin stepped a few inches away from her sister the way her face turned red made her look pretty scary and she was older, "Listen here little runt, they're the same age as you, they don't have any higher authority to be telling you what you can or cannot do unless it's a plausible say got it?" Akemi shook his head in agreement not wanting to anger his sister any further.

"Good, I have to go to college now so you guys better behave and Rin is going to high school." Pan and Rin waved the children good bye and left.

"What the hell is her problem, she acts like something is stuck up her ass." Vegeta Jr. Said. The trio shrugged, "That's what happens when you grow up." Miyuki reasoned. "Well that sucks I hope I never grow up" Vegeta Jr. Said, "But if you don't you can never get girl friends." Miyuki pointed, "Who needs them anyways; pranking people is more fun." A few Swears and Yells were heard from the Palace, it seems the children trap work, more like Akemi's.

"Oh O you guys we have to split now before it's…" Akemi spoke but was cut short when his grandfather IT all the parents in front of them. Goku, Vegeta, Sesshomaru and Gohan were still in their clothes they looked pretty normal except their hair, Akemi had cast a spell to change the color of the hair when they woke up, all shades of color. They weren't happy.

"Akemi Yamamoto, I know it was you so don't you dare lie in front of us." Gohan gritted his teeth angrily at their only son. Fates had played their card right and made Akemi the trouble maker of the group, although vegeta Jr. often swore and pose the same attitude as his father, it was Akemi that always get them involved and into trouble. Akemi put his best puppy dog eyes and puckered his lips to make it super cute, "But papa, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean for it to go so far, I'm only a kid what do I know about magic." His façade worked for gohan soften his look but Sesshomaru wasn't as lenient, "You know well what you are doing young man, you have been since you were two. Do you want to go in the GR again?" Akemi's face paled, the children hated the GR, sesshomaru some how tweaked it into a nightmare dimension, when ever they go in there for a few hours at a time, they actually end up with horrible nightmares of their worst fear.

"No father, please don't send me in there, okay I know what I'm doing but I'm sorry, I'll remove the spell right away." With just a wave of his hands, the parents' hairs were back to normal.

"Wow Akemi your powers are growing" His grandfather pointed out happy that his hair was normal again. Gohan groan, "Dad you're not supposed to encourage him, that's why he always does it." Goku snorted, "Well excuse me for letting him off so easily, you don't punish them hard enough for it to be affective on them you know, Miyuki and Vegeta JR know better." Goku and gohan had picked up a lot of vegeta's and sesshomaru's habit causing father and son to argue more then they ever did in their lives, "Well it wasn't enough because every time akemi gets into trouble, who do you think is with them, Miyuki and Vegeta Jr. It's like a repeat all over again except there's magic now." Gohan emphasize his point, Goku didn't say anything after that and vegeta didn't bother defending because they knew it was true, all the parents were spoiling their children and it only seemed to back fire on them. They had to come up with a solution or the children will truly run dangerously wild. While the adults were talking amongst themselves Akemi turned the other way cleared his throat and began to say…

Good day everyone, as you already know or for those who don't, my name is Prince Akemi Yamamoto heir to the Youkai dimension, I'm seven years old, to the left of me is my Aunt Miyuki and my uncle vegeta Jr. They're also seven and together with my sister and rin sometimes we wreck havoc on our parents for fun. I know it isn't the nicest thing to do but I can't help it, its lots of fun! Its not like we're allowed to leave the palace and our private teacher can really be boring and guess who's our babysitter sometimes…Jaken of course but he gets tortured a lot, not me honestly but by vegeta Jr. I love my dad and papa a lot, I do, we're kids and they're adults and we're just being ourselves and I don't see anything wrong with that…hehehehe. Anyway father has lighten up a lot since he's been around dad, I use to hear stories from uncle inuyasha that he was a meanie and that papa swept him off his feet literally and changed.

And another thing why I've been acting badly? Papa and father or discussing about having a baby and I'm a not ready for another sister or brother, I already have two sister, plus I can sort of count my aunt and uncle because we're all the same age, so image another kid in the group…eewwwww.

Well, I hope you tune into our adventure, I'm sure it's going to be loads of fun, oh yeah I forgot to mention my older sister pan can really be bitchy that's what vegeta Jr always say, whenever he visits his adult sister and brother, auntie bra acts like that, he told me once maybe she was on her friend that come over once a month and turn her bitchy…man that surely sucks. Anyway I gotta go everyone looking at me like I've gone insane bye!

Well I hope you like this little mini chapter preview because from now on, I'll be solely focus on the children more, sesshomaru, gohan, vegeta and goku had they're piece of shine and now they have to make room for their kids. Please please review this part is critical and it means a lot, for those who like this story please don't just read and move on, please leave a review, even if it's one word, fine like cool, awesome, loves, more, update please but don't use the same word over and stuff…of course if you never liked the story, you shouldn't be reviewing at all and would've stop at the first chapter. Thanks and enjoy your weekend!


	13. Saying good bye

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or Inuyasha.

Saying goodbye…

It was midday; my mate had already left to his royal duties and my daughters pan and rin were attending earth school, father and vegeta went on vacation, they owed it to themselves after the level of stress was too much to bare without going crazy themselves. I have to admit parenthood is a challenge. Between Akemi, Vegeta and Miyuki, mostly Akemi it's always something going awry. I don't recall receiving a break and boy I need a vacation myself before I myself go insane. Sesshomaru seem to be the only one calm about it but then again Akemi was the one to inherit his magic from him thus fixing any problem is nothing he couldn't handle. Right now the three little stooges is out in the garden with their teacher, I still don't have his name down yet, it's too long to pronounce, so I just call him teach. He hates it but what can I say, his mother never should've named him with something so long and difficult. Inutashio was doing what he always does, being the ruler of the Youkai world and so forth. I couldn't hang out with inuyasha because he was no where to be found…so it's just me by myself with nothing to do but think…wait, I can go see trunks at capsule corps, screw this crap, I'm not sitting around just to look pretty, I can finally do something.

There was no need to announce to the teach that I was going to be gone, as soon as their lessons are over they have servants that watch over them until I return, of course if Akemi doesn't turn the universe upside down. Without further a due, I leave for earth, having learned the instant transmission after what Akemi did the last time; I wasn't taking any more chances. I appear in trunks office but I wish I'd instant transmission outta there sooner because this wasn't the best time to visit him.

Goten was bent over giving trunks a blow job in the most awkward position, his pants was down and his eyes wide with embarrassment at my abrupt arrival. Trunks pants were nowhere to be found and he was having an apparent nosebleed. I instinctly apologize for my intrusion and instant transmission to capsule corp. into Bulma's lab. She was much older and being that she was human it was showing on her, sad to say it wouldn't be long before she passes on. She refused the dragon balls several times over the years, not wanting to interfere with the universe her words exactly, like it wasn't screwed up as it was.

"Oh Gohan, I didn't sense you there kiddo, how's it been." She asked cheerily, my face beet red from an X-rated scene, "Um, I'm doing fine bulma, just one of the days of boredom." I said putting my hands behind my back and laughing that old sons laugh. Bulma chuckled, "You don't fool me gohan, I know exactly why your face is so red, apparently goku and vegeta encountered trunks and goten's affections in his office at one point am I right?" wow, with her old age, she was becoming wiser and had a six scent for telepathy. "Y-y-yea, couldn't help that scene, it's not going to burn from my mind anytime soon either." I admitted. "Ha, what do you expect from a mated couple, they're expecting their first child and all they can do for now is blow each other, I can't believe I just said that." Bulma roared with laughter, more like croak. Oh right, silly me, I forgot to mention that Goten and trunks are expecting their first child, I'm going to be an uncle, I can't believe it! I'm excited just like everyone else but I'm positive no one is more excited than trunks himself. "Hahaha, nothing wrong with the truth whether it's irony, sarcastic or all of the above it's the truth."

"Hmmm, exactly, so how's the crazy family." I had to laugh at that one, it's true though everyone wasn't normal in the sense, I don't think anyone even knows how, "Well, the universe is balance or else the supreme Kai would've been here. The kids are doing what kids do, driving the parents crazy. But we're fairing well thanks for asking bulma, what about you?" Bulma shoulders slump, her breath heaved out a depressing sigh, "I won't lie to you Gohan, growing old is challenging I'm not what I use to be all those years ago, it won't be long before my time is up, and I don't regret my life not one bit, funny I'm more content then I'd ever been in years and I hope, no I know I will live within all of you, I just thought I get that off my chest." My hurt sank when she said this, I knew it, and she was dying, not sure if its illness or naturally, she refuses to talk about but I know it won't be long. I gave her the longest hug I had ever given anyone, Bulma is like a second mother to me and knowing the reality of life, it hurts and makes you wish you could change things but fate always has bags of tricks. I think that was one of the wisest things I've said so far, if it counts. Anyway, I finally released her wiping a few tears from her eyes, "Hey, whatever happens Bulma just know that we love you, you should go slap some sense into your son now and spend time with your children." I reasoned with her, because if she was to die before saying good bye to her children, I don't think I could ever live with myself.

It would be fair to have that privilege taken away from them. She smiled warmly, her wrinkle face creasing with each stretch, her eyes a dull blue, not the fury ocean blue we all knew and loved, our sweet Bulma was leaving this earth and there was nothing any of us could do about it. "I love you Bulma" I finally said, she instantly sob, pulling me into a hug again, "I love you too Gohan, always have and I'm so proud of you how everything turned out for you, now go before I don't have enough energy to say goodbye to the others." She said so softly not even my saiyan eyes could barely pick up. So this was it, I had underestimated her time, she doesn't have time. Tears welled in my eyes, I wipe them quickly as it came, I refuse to say goodbye but wish her well into her new life. "See you around Bulma" I simply said before instant transmission out of there. The last thing I saw before I left was how happy Bulma was.

I first informed trunks went back to his office, he was still embarrassed that he got caught like that, but I told him we can continue that later, it was time for him to say good bye. He looks at me not wanting to believe what I told him, "M-m-mom is dying? No it can't be she has more time." I wanted to believe that believe you me, but she's mortal like every being in the universe and could and will eventually pass on, whether it was a hundred years or a hundred thousand years life will eventually move on. "You should go see her; I'm going to inform the others, take goten with you." Tears streaked down his cheeks, but he could only nod as he flew out the window.

I guess I better not wait, I traveled to all the Z warriors' homes in person telling them of the news, I then instant transmission them to the capsule mansion. Everyone said what they had to say, especially my father, retelling the old times, when they were growing up, how special she was in all of our heart and she shall never truly leave us. I've never seen trunks wail before; he didn't hold it in when she was in bed, his sister bra consoled him. Usually when some one is about to pass, they are usually bedridden but Bulma disclose how much she was going through and refused to stay in bed, she chose instead to be coop up in her lab.

Bulma seem more content then I've ever seen her, she was able to say goodbye to everyone, my mate was there and so was our children, my brothers and sister were there, she was surrounded by so much love enough for her to slip away into the other world.

She was gone by the afternoon…trunks tucked her into bed. She looked like she was asleep, without pain or remorse or hate, she was at peace…

Bulma I'll miss you.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sesshomaru asked me. I smiled a sincere smile at him, "Yeah because if we don't get Akemi into bed soon, he might try to turn us inside out." I joked. Sesshomaru smiled, you can poke me and I'll always turn to puddle when I see that. I kissed him softly on his lips before collecting my little brats at least that's what vegeta calls them before taking off, leaving trunks and his family to bury and mourn her.

Life will never be the same without her…


	14. Rugrats

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon ball Z.

My Silvermoon boyfriend

Chapter 13: Rugrats

*Yawn* I woke up, just barely, not aware of my surrounding, you'd figure getting out of bed would be the easiest thing to do in the morning, right? Well it so happens when I thought to touch the floor, I end up falling, suddenly fully awake and realizing the change of events, I look at my surroundings. This is madness, where's the room? I shouted, falling into an endless dimension of white, I floated back to the bed, my mate still asleep. How could he sleep in a chaos like this? "Sesshomaru!" I shouted, "Wake up something's happen." I panic, tugging my hair for some form of comfort, but received none. I remember it being pretty normal yesterday putting the kids to bed. Akemi had been on his best behavior for the last couple of months. Why do I have a sinking feeling that he's responsible? The kid is going to drive me nuts…wait he already has. My mate jolted from his sleep, eyes widen, he begun to panic, "Gohan, w-what happen to our room." I was floating by the bed, my face red from being pissed, "yea well ask Akemi when you change it back" I muttered. Sesshomaru's expression change from panic to smiling within seconds, I wanted to know what the jokes about because I find this pretty annoying.

"Something you like to share?" I said still floating, still pissed.

"It is apart of our job as parents to expect the unexpected *koi*" Sesshomaru said, his small smirk warming me up, "He is merely a child, and is slowly learning about himself. The things he's done, we've gone through as children but because of his gift, it is a bit challenging? Don't you like a challenge?"

He does have a point, I mean growing up as a half-human, and half-saiyan my life was never normal after I turned five. My uncle came down to earth to find my father,wondering why he hadn't destroy the earth, after finding out that my father adapted to this earthling life, he kidnaps me and that begins my journey. So I could understand that our son that this was the beginning for him, and who knows what will happen next?

"Actually I do, I suppose he can't help it really."

"Then let the fun begin" He semi-smirk, I nearly melted, how lucky I am to be with this man? He cracks his knuckles, standing at his full height on the bed. Somehow I'm finding myself floating and upside down beside him.

"Watch and learn love" He says, static begins to swirl around him, his hair sticking up in all places. The surrounding space begins to glow a pinkish glow, his eyes tinted red, and he has one hand in a praying position, barely whispering incantations, suddenly the dimension that we're in slowly fades, and our chamber slowly turning back to normal. Before we knew it, I was sitting on the floor and he was still standing. He got off the bed, looking around to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Everything is as it should be, we should find out where the runts are. More than likely Vegeta Jr and Miyuki are with him." Sesshomaru said another incantation and a glowing sphere appeared, it showed the outline of the palace and there were blinking dots all over. I was amazed at sesshomaru's powers, everyday I see something new, I know it has to do with our son, he's never used so much magic, as long as I been with him and never mentions that he uses it to this extend before.

"I've found them" He suddenly says his face focus on several dots that are moving rapidly throughout the palace. "As I suspected Akemi is using a subspace dimensional portal to zip through a point, when he came to our room and caused the rift to become unbalanced. That was what we saw early on." He explained to me, honestly I still didn't understand half what he said but it did explain why the room was the way it was, when we woke up.

Yawning and stretching, "then let's go find them, before he disrupt something else."

"That won't be necessary, I'll have them back here within few seconds." I remember him standing there a second ago and as suddenly he was gone. There was no indication that he ever there…he just vanished…sort of creepy. As he said he would, he was back in the room, yet again there was no sign as to how he got here, and with him was Akemi in between his arm, "Dad, you can let me go now" He whined, struggling to escape from his arms but sesshomaru wouldn't let him go. "Where are the others?" I ask, knowing they were with him. "I returned them to their parents" My eyes widen; I was thoroughly impressed, "That fast?" I whispered. He nods his head and then released Akemi. Akemi straightens up, his replica features of his father turning into a scowl. "What do you have to say for yourself pup?" Sesshomaru folded his arms, waiting to see if Akemi would lie, "Dad, Papa, I'm really sorry, I know you told me if I did that in the house, something could happen, I figure I'd just you know run through the dimension a bit but it became so exciting, I didn't know how to stop." His foot shifted nervously on the carpet. I look at sesshomaru and him at me briefly before I decided to join in, getting on one knee I look into his golden eyes, "Son" I began, "I know how exhilarating it is to use your powers and that's fine too, so long as you know your limits." I waited for him to protest but he didn't so I continued, "You can't warp in between dimensions in the Palace honey, you'll disrupt it and then this world, in this case our room turned into the dimension that you were in. People can get hurt…you can get hurt and we don't want that to happen okay and you can jeopardize everyone that you take with you, just be careful okay, and if you have any questions you know you can always ask us kiddo." I playfully touch his chin and he smile, "Okay, I'm sorry papa, father, I'll go apologize to Grandpa, Vegeta, Miyuki and Vegeta Jr, right now." I pat him on his head, giving him a brief hug before letting the little tyke go. When he was gone, I turn to my mate, stopping short of the unusual look he was giving me. His eyes were literally soft; I could almost see his pupils moving like rippled water, "Um, Sesshomaru are you okay?" I wasn't sure if he used too much Magic causing some form of concussion to his head.

"Of course Gohan" He says putting an arm around me, giving me a gentle kiss, "I'm proud of him, and so in love with you." My face reddened, I was flustered unable to form a word, I hated it when he catches me off guard, and he loved every moment of it. "Come love, we have a meeting to attend with the Council." Still flustered, "Right" I followed him as we made our way to the council chambers. The meeting was dull and long as usual and I was having a hard time, concentrating on any of the council members words. I wasn't quite use to sitting in long meetings discussing politics and government issues. Sesshomaru noticed that I was drifting asleep, "That is enough for now Council, we shall continue around 3." I released a sigh of relief, if I had stayed any longer, I'm sure I would've knocked out on the table.

"But your highness, there is much important matters needed to be discuss" A council member spoke.

Sesshomaru's expression became passive, his pupils narrowed with that knowing look it's better to stay clear of it, "As I last recall, you still have a King; if the matter can no longer wait, follow up with him." Thankfully the Council had sense and decided to take it with Inutashio, "Of course my Lord" They bowed before quietly exiting a secret entrance.

Sesshomaru turn to me, that passive look gone and the warm smile that I fell in love with greeted me, "The Meeting prolong unnecessarily today, I myself was having a hard time concentrating."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, you could've fooled me, you was so focus, listening to every word they was saying, at least that's what it look like."

Sesshomaru smirk mischievously, "It was merely an act. Come let us meet with the others or would you rather we engage in "other" activities" There I go again, my face flush with embarrassment, it never cease to amaze me that Sesshomaru could pull off being such a horn dog at times, I playfully slap his hands away, "Sesshomaru we've tried this many times before and still we always get caught, if it isn't the children, it's your father, Vegeta and mine father, we hardly get any time for ourselves." I softly kiss his lips, leaving an urgent yearning for his touch, "Maybe we should go away for a while"

Sesshomaru began playing with my nipples, ever since giving birth to Akemi, they have been extra sensitive and Sesshomaru was taking advantage of it. I bent my head back releasing a loud moan, my hardened length brushing against him. He took my mouth into his, if there was a word to describe it, I would say we were mouth making love; it was the most exhilarating feeling to have that intimate connection without physically contact. Of course my hunch was right about us not finding time during the day, when a massive explosion rocks the Palace.

Surprise by the blast, both of us fell on the carpet floor, Sesshomaru was quick to recover, helping me onto my feet, "Gohan, remind me to book our flight for next week."

"Oh, yeah you can bet on it" I say, sesshomaru wrap his arms around me, "Sesshomaru we're not going to check out the blast?" I ask curiously.

"Indeed love, we're taking a short cut" My mouth form in the shape of an O, I felt silly not remembering about our abilities, I'm just use to walking around a lot. Sesshomaru said an incantation before I felt a pull and the room vanish. We appeared in father's and vegeta's room, which had a massive gaping hole. I knew father and Vegeta never get this far in an argument, so the only ones that were capable of destruction of this magnitude were my brother and sister.

Father and Vegeta were at the far side of the room, I knew from Vegeta's look that he wanted to murder something, and father as always had that concerned look. "Hi father is everything alright?" I ask, walking up to them, sesshomaru along side of me.

Vegeta face turn into an angry scowl, "Physically were fine, mentally I would say at the breaking point." Vegeta gritted his teeth, his Fists tightening, "But vegeta they're just children, they're at the age now we're they're exploring their strength." Father says trying to reason with Vegeta, but I knew that would prove useless, Vegeta never just let anything go, "Kakarot, that doesn't give them the excuse to use the palace as a playground for "finding" their "inner strength" Just look at what they did to our room!" Vegeta growled, Both Father and I gulp frightened at Vegeta's anger, after all these years I'm still afraid of him when he gets angry, it can't be help, he intimidates us both.

Father open and closes his mouth trying to decide on what to say next but decides against it, only asking, "So what do we do Vegeta?"

Vegeta stood there arms crossed, lost in thought, I finally calmed down some but father was still edgy. Then suddenly he begins to laugh, "Hahhahahaa, why haven't we thought of this before?" I imitated Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow signature, "How so Vegeta?" I ask with prudence, I wasn't sure if Vegeta was laughing out of anger or at the breaking point. Come to think of it, we haven't had a real vacation and Vegeta and Dad always take theirs, but of course they can. They don't have the Royal responsibilities like Sesshomaru and I do, plus our son is a bit more complicated then my brother or sister.

"Kakarot, Gohan, we have never entered our children into the Martial Arts Tournaments, we've kept them indoors, spoiled them and never really trained them." Vegeta paused for a second, father was literally bouncing on both the balls of his feet, "You're right vegeta, and we haven't done anything much like we did with our grown children. No wonder they're so destructive" I look at father never actually hear him use advance levels of English; I guess Vegeta is teaching him. I shook my head of these thoughts. Vegeta is right; we haven't educated them much except scowl them once in a while when they get out of hand. Some parents we've become.

My Mate must of sense my distress; he squeezes my hand in reassurance. Feeling much calmer, I face Vegeta, "Well, there is a tournament that is coming up in a month, registration is next week." I suggested, and then I ask sesshomaru if he agrees with this. I'd never do anything without either of us agreeing or disagreeing on something. I was relieved when he nods his head, "Of course, I am curious to know our son's full potential but…" He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts, "What level will the challengers possess, can they handle the children?" Immediately I sweat drop, "Oh…right, I almost forgot about that, um…"

I look to Vegeta for some type of answers, not sure how to respond. Undoubtedly, the children will be stronger than the Tournament challengers, how can they reach their full potential without harming their opponent? Vegeta snorts, eyes closed, "Humph, those weaklings, they'll be no match for the children; even the strongest humans on the planet will succumb to their power."

Sighing, "I suppose they can do what Goten and trunks did, use little of their strength to beat their opponent; when they face each other in the final rounds; then they can max out their powers."

"That's a great Idea Gohan, it'll be like old times right?" Father said, excitedly, more so I've seen him in a long time, there was no surprise how much father loved fighting, and I knew what was coming next, "Hey Geta, Why don't we sign up ourselves, it would be great to see where our strength lies and so much fun!" Father gave Vegeta the big puppy dog eyes, Sesshomaru began to chuckled, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Oh please" I muttered.

Vegeta smirk, "Yes, I agree Kakarot" Vegeta surprised us all when he swoop my father into his arms, he began to nuzzle him, "there is no other challenger out there but you koi, hmmm" Oh just great, now they're having sex with their clothes on, and how the hell are they suppose to set examples for the kids, if they just want to screw each other all the time?

I wanted to leave, I always felt uncomfortable whenever they displayed their affection so openly, I knew sesshomaru wouldn't have mind but, I did, I didn't want everyone all in my sex life.

"So, what about Miyuki and Vegeta Jr" I began interrupting them. I smirk when they broke apart. Father and Vegeta clear their throats, "Um, Sorry about that Gohan, we're assuming they're with Akemi…aren't they?" Father asks, he scratch his head whenever he's confused.

"I hope not, we just had a talk with Akemi, I figured when sesshomaru had brought them back the first time, we figured you'd have the talk with them as well?"

Father didn't look me in the eye and Vegeta snorted. My shoulders slump, "Okay, so you didn't. Alright well we can talk about the Tournament later right now what's important is getting the kids back."

Just as I said that, Suddenly Inutashio came through the gaping hole in Father and Vegeta's room, underneath his arms, were Vegeta and Miyuki…well I'll be. Inutashio put them on their feet and patted their heads, "Here are the little ones, my guards found them outside the palace walls"

Vegeta Jr's grimace, "We weren't causing any trouble Papa, Father, honest, we were just looking around and then the guards spotted us." Miyuki quickly nods her head. Identical to his son's scowl, Vegeta pointed to the gaping hole, "If you weren't running amuck around the palace then why have you blasted through our wall?"

My baby brother looks down on the floor, "I was playing with my Ki ball, when Miyuki pushed me, I couldn't control the Ki ball it went into the wall and exploded, afraid we ran…"

I didn't sense any lies from them for this one, I couldn't let Vegeta embarrass his son by yelling at him. I bend down on one knee to Vegeta Jr's level, lifting his chin, "Hey, it's okay Bro, we all make mistakes from time to time, even if it was a little extreme. But you have to be very careful when you're using your Ki, someone could've got hurt." I playfully pinch his nose, he smirk like his father, pushing my hands away, "Okay Gohan, I promise I'll be more careful."

I stood up allowing him and Miyuki to go to their parents, smirking vegeta wink at me, and attended to his children, father whispered, "Thanks Gohan" After all these years Vegeta always surprise me with the littlest things.

"See you later guys" I waved, Sesshomaru nod at them before leaving first and I behind him. Inutashio was waiting patiently outside the room, his grin hadn't gone unnoticed. Sesshomaru stop went back to the gaping hole, he chanted something quickly and amazingly the hole closed up into the original wall and doorway into father's chambers. I heard my father shouting his thanks. "You do have your uses" I tease. Sesshomaru smirk quickly before turning to his father.

"Is there something amusing father?" Sesshomaru asks his dad. "Ah, Sesshomaru, Gohan, the joys of parents hood, I heard reports of the children causing an uproar" I couldn't help but chuckled, Inutashio never miss anything of course, what could I expect from the King of this Dimension? "Yea, they were testing out their powers again."

"Yes, as to be expected and it won't be the last time, they must be properly train into harnessing their gifts"

I smiled at my mate before continuing, "Well there is one thing that will help them." Just thinking about the tournament had me all Giddy inside, If there was a tournament now, I think I would've went already.

"And that being…"

"A World Martial Arts Tournament, it will keep them interested and we'll make sure that everything runs smoothly there. Plus we get to see how strong they really are…of course with it all being supervised." I grinned

As we walk side by side, Inutashio had his claws on his chin, "Hmmm, it makes logical Sense. It is imperative that you keep a close eye on Akemi and Vegeta Jr, Inform Goku and Vegeta as well."

"Yes of course, father." Turning to me Sesshomaru asks, "How do we proceed with this Gohan?" Right, I just have to find out when the tournament is going to be so I can enter the kids. After all this is my idea, it'll keep them out of trouble, but I was only thinking that, but in reality, Sesshomaru and I are going to find out just how twisted fate can really be.

"We're going to sign them up!" I said with an excited grin on my face walking along side of my mate and Inutashio.

I know this was a fairly short chapter and there wasn't too much madness lol but trust me the tournament is coming up and there will be a lot of excitement…stay tune


End file.
